For The Love Of 2 Couples
by Sup13
Summary: After obtaining all 8 badges throughout his adventure in Kalos, Ash and the gang settles down in Lumiose City as they wait for the Kalos League. With the League Conference postponed to a later undefinite-date, Ash and the gang spend their time together discovering new adventures in Lumiose City and in Kalos Region. [Amourship/SatoSere /AASL] [LaserBladeShip/ShitoKoru]
1. Chp 1 : Clemont Has A Date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

After defeating the Snowbelle gym, Ash and the gang have arrived at Lumiose City where the Kalos League will be held according to Clemont. However, no announcement have been made yet to when the League will start. The Conference League stated that they will announce the title shortly after they finished investigating a problem that they kept it as a secret, code named 'Kalos Crisis'.

Sightings of huge veins in forests are reported and was spreading in rural area inside Kalos, threatening the life of Pokèmon and people, which have them worried. Diantha, the Kalos Champion along with Steven, Hoenn Champion, was sent to do a secret investigation on this ongoing problem. Once the crisis has been prevented, the Kalos League will continue as planned.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Clemont has a date!**

 **Lumiose City**

"We've come a long way to get this far, isn't that right Pikachu? Sad that there's no news about the League yet," Ash said to Pikachu, feeling disappointed about the League's silence.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu was on his left shoulder, with both fist in the air indicating he will train hard for the upcoming battle,

"Don't worry Ash, we would still have time to spend! Together!" Serena who was on his left side trying to shift his thoughts away for the League. She let out a big smile which made Ash worries fade away.

"Besides, Lumiose City has a lot of points of attraction that we can try! It would be fun, rather than just battling all day!" Bonnie said while grabbing Ash's right hand tightly, urging him to spend the day off from training with his Pokémon.

"True. Even though the League hasn't announce anything yet, people at Lumiose tend to set up a lot of events before the League starts this time around. There will be a lot of people from other region as well," Clemont added as he knows events that is going around his Prism Tower.

The gang walked into the city together. The city was packed with people and their Pokémon, casually doing their daily activities. There are people walking in a fast pace indicating that they were busy or late, some walk in a slower pace enjoying the view of the beautiful Lumiose. Some even taking a walk with their Pokémon and played with them in the park and people from around the globe would visit here to see such a wonderful place. The activities people and Pokémon were doing together as a society in a city is what make Lumiose so unique in a way.

They first arrived at the Pokémon Centre where they send off their Pokémon to heal and rest for a while before continuing their journey deep into the city. As usual, they booked a room for four. The layout of the room was the same throughout their journey visiting every Pokémon Centre. The bed was warm, the pillow was comfy, the room was chilly but the shower gave of a hot steamy refreshing shower. A kitchen was also provided complete with dining sets. Once they all have settled down, they planned their activity for the rest of the day.

"We better be heading to the Prism Tower first before we explore the city. I want to see how Clembot have progressed since we last left the gym," Clemont suggested, knowing his duty as the Gym Leader.

"Good idea, after all I'm feeling kind of bored with all the walking. I want to see people battle!" Ash rubbed the back of his head agreeing, the others agreed as well.

To get to the Prism Tower, they had to walked pass several blocks of building which consist of café, shopping district and also a park. Ash nearly carried away by the smell of pastry, so was Serena with dresses and Bonnie with other people's Pokémon. The group were moving slow as they get nearer to Prism tower with all the distraction

The Prism Tower was tall, freshly painted with white, the symbol of the Lumiose City and Kalos region. People symbolizes this tower as tower of love, associating it with romantic relationship because of its beautiful scenery. Prism Tower serves as Gym for Trainers to challenge to earn the Voltage badge and also a tourism spot located at the top of the tower where people can view the Lumiose city from above enjoying the sunrise and sunset.

"Clembot, we're back!" Clemont announced their return as they entered the battlefield inside the tower.

A tall grey robot figure emerges from the dark on the other side. "Hello Master, welcome back. I'm happy that you returned as scheduled," Clembot replied walking towards them.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" another person emerges from the other side. It was Meyer, Clemont's and Bonnie's father. "I thought it was another trainer challenging Clembot. Good to see you Ash, Serena," Meyer welcomed them.

"Good to see you again Meyer!" Ash waved and proceeded to a handshake.

"Yeah it's been a while," Serena said.

"It has been," Meyer agreed. "Oh Clemont, someone came by just this morning to find you. She gave me an envelope to pass it to you once you arrived. It's nice to see my son having a pretty lady in his life," he said proudly while handing out an envelope to Clemont with tears of joy came rushing out of his eyes.

The group were surprised, including Clemont who was now embarrassed. Ash was giving mixed looks, didn't catch what Meyer said. Serena giggled knowing what Meyer meant by it while Bonnie gave a huge grin and wondered who the pretty lady was in his life that he is not telling.

"Oh, who was it big brother? If you told me sooner I would've stop asking all the pretty girls to be your wife," Bonnie said with a teasing tone.

"It's probably nothing! Cut me some slack will you! Ugh it's so embarrassing" Clemont took the enveloped and stuff it inside his pocket securely so that no one can reach for it other than himself. His face was red than ever before when Bonnie tries to propose girls for Clemont throughout their journey.

The group laughed at the embarrassed Clemont who tries to hide something away from them. Meyer was proud since the morning when he met her. He remembered the girl, every detail of her, how she will look while dating his son. Though camera are installed in places in the gym for security reasons which has an overview where he met the girl, Clembot deleted the recording since it was about Clemont's privacy, which made Meyer sad. He wanted to see her again.

"Well, you guys must be tired after a long journey. I have made lunch for this special occasion," Meyer looking at the whole group.

"How about you guys go first, I'll join later," Clemont said to the group and so they went leaving him alone. _She's in town, so that means she agreed!_ Clemont thought. He opened it and read the letter in his heart.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Lumiose City's Plaza**

The day has turn night, the city was bright as the day except the sky was dark. Lucky for the group, an event took place at plaza located around the city, which divides the central of the city and the far end of the city at all side. Each plaza has its name of their own including the plaza at the Prism Tower. Prism tower is located in the central plaza (Centrico Plaza), up north is the Rouge Plaza, up at northeast and southeast are known as Jaune Plaza and Vert plaza and finally at northwest and southwest are known as Magenta Plaza and Bleu Plaza.

The group walked from the entrance of Prism Tower to the event and it was packed with people. There were groups of people beautifully dressed for showcase, a family were walking together with their son playing with a Chespin, most noticeable around is that there are large amount of couples walking together.

"Hey Ash, mind if I walk with you by your side?" Serena asked, catching up to Ash so that they were side by side.

"Sure, why not? If that doesn't bother you," Ash accepted with a smile

She was screaming inside, keep on glancing towards his face which shone up by colourful light hanging above the garden. Behind them was the blonde siblings, Bonnie was happy to see Serena making her move. Clemont on the other hand keep on looking around as if he was trying to find someone.

"Big brother? Are you looking for someone?" Bonnie notices her weird acting brother.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing to worry about," Clemont said nervously, shaking the thoughts of worries out of Bonnie. Bonnie knew what was up with her brother.

"Hey Clemont, do you know a place for all of us to have dinner? We might want to book it since there are a lot of people around," Serena said looked back at him.

"We don't actually need to go a restaurant. There are food stalls located around Lumiose Pentagonal Garden whenever an event takes place here," Clemont answered. As a Gym Leader he must know events that will take place in Lumiose City so that he can help light up people's day using the Prism Tower, especially during the night.

The group joins the flow of the crowd walking around in a section of the Pentagonal Garden. They bumped into people, constantly saying sorry all the way through. The air was filled with the sound of string musical instrument along with a piano playing a calm tune. They heard people cheering at a booth where they play mini-games.

"Hi guys," a familiar voice of a young girl called out to the group from the back.

They group turned around to see who it was. She was wearing a white and red dress, her blonde hair was long and was tied up into a ponytail securely. She normally be seen wearing protective gear for skating, but now she's not wearing one. She looked beautiful under the colourful dim light.

"Korrina is that you?" Ash, Serena and Bonnie said altogether in shock. They were surprised to see Korrina in such a way, like she's ready for a date. Clemont remained silent behind the group staring at her in awe. He was expecting her at the exact spot, just as it said on the letter.

"Wha-what are you doing here Korrina? Don't you have a gym to take care of?" Ash asked, surprised to see her.

"Well I'm taking my time off my Gym Leader Duty. So I decided to go to Lumiose City," Korrina explained.

With this sudden change of appearance of an old friend, Bonnie suspects something. "Hey Korrina? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I came here for one reason…," She said. Korrina walked towards Clemont, face to face, leans in forward and gave Clemont a peck on the cheek. "It's nice to meet you again Clemont," She grabbed Clemont's hand into a hugged it then turns around towards the trio. "Ta-da"

The group was giving a mixed reaction. Serena giggled with her left hand covering her mouth being polite, Bonnie's eye went wide with a big smile forming on her face while Ash was clueless with what had just happened. Clemont's face was turning bright red, feeling embarrassed since they were in public and in front of his best friend, most importantly her little sister.

"Big brother! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Bonnie said with joy.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash turned towards Serena. Serena face palmed, she didn't thought that Ash was this dense that he can't even see love was happening right in front of him.

Korrina gave off with a huge smile, announcing her romantic relationship with Clemont towards the group. "Well I guess that's it for our big reveal, wasn't that bad wasn't it Clemont?"

Clemont appears to be calmer now, his chest was lifted after letting out a big secret throughout the journey since he first met Korrina on Route 10, even before their journey started. "W-well I guess you could say that again," Clemont said with a small grin.

Korrina turned towards Bonnie, bending down so that their eyes met. "Say Bonnie, can I borrow your big brother for one night? We're planning to go on a date, as you can see," she whispered.

Bonnie nodded with a wink and gives a thumbs up, meaning she fully agrees. "Just make sure you return him to me by tomorrow at the Pokémon Centre!" she said in a teasing tone. Clemont's face was turning red again. "And you should tell me the whole story the next day!"

"Bonnie! It's embarrassing!" Clemont said in an instant. "Anyways, you should take care of Ash and Serena since you know more every corner of the city, ok Bonnie?"

"Sure thing big brother! You could count on me! Off you go!"

Once Korrina and Clemont left the group, Ash, Serena and Bonnie went out of the event to go to a place where there were less people around. It was dimmer now, only street lamps were lighting the paved road. Ash was leading the group while Bonnie and Serena were at the back.

"So, when are you going approach him?" Bonnie whispered glancing at Serena.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Serena said in a shock, knowing what she meant.

"My big brother has someone in his life now after this whole journey thing. So when are you going have Ash fall for you?" Bonnie asked in a lower tone.

"W-Well you see, it's kinda hard for me to make him notice. He's as dense than any material that Arceus have made in this world. I just don't know how to approach to him that is all," Serena said, feeling disappointed.

Throughout their journey, Serena have been giving hints about her interest towards Ash, but Ash doesn't notice it at all that she began to suspect that he's ignoring it. But Serena keep on being optimistic about it and will try her best to get him.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Ash asked as he notices her wandering of in her thought.

"Uh I-I'm a little bit tired I guess," Serena replied in a rush. _At least he cares about me, doesn't he?_ She started to blush while touching the blue ribbon that Ash gave as a gift. It was a treasure for his and her friendship, or maybe more? We do not know but we will find out soon.

"We could go back to the Pokémon Centre and call it a da-" Ash interrupted himself when he saw a familiar face just up ahead. "Professor!" It was Professor Sycamore, the professor who is well known for his mega evolution research in the Kalos region.

"Hello there Ash," Sycamore noticed as soon as he title was called out by Ash. He walked up to the trio, "Oh hello here Serena, Bonnie. I guess you've got all eight badges by now, am I correct Ash?"

"You betcha," Ash nodded with a huge smile on his face, proud of himself. "And I'm ready for the Kalos League!" He said with left arm in the air with a grip.

"Good to know," Professor looked around the trio. "Hey, where's Clemont? I need to meet him to collect the data when you and Greninja were going through the-you-know-what phenomenon. It would be great to analyse it and start an extensive research so that you can fully use it as an advantage during the League."

Bonnie stood up in front of Professor, "He won't be here at this time around because he got a date to attend to, but I'll inform him as soon as possible!"

"Oh, is that so? Well thank you Bonnie, I'll appreciate it," He gave Bonnie a smile.

"Hey Professor, I just want to let you know that me and Greninja learned how to control the synchronization phenomenon back in Snowbell City," Ash said with a smile.

"Oh really? If you have time to visit my lab I'll love to see it," he replied. "Well, I think it's time for me to go now, I have an appointment with a Professor from Alola," he checked his watch. "Enjoy the event while you can," he waved at the group.

The trio waved back and continued their walk through the event. Now the found themselves in the Bleu Plaza. There was a decent amount of people there watching some entertainers in some funny outfit, doing crazy tricks which made the crowd gone wild.

On their left side where booth where people sell food. One stood out on Serena's eyes and decided to buy one for them, especially for Ash. She notified the other two where she was going so they could wait quickly got there to buy whatever they've got to offer. Once she got her order, she paid and went back to the other two.

"Since Professor Sycamore mentioned about Alola, I bought Malasada for us to enjoy. I heard it on the television that it's a pastry that natives of Alola enjoy and it taste really sweet," Serena said while handing out the Malasada to Bonnie and Ash. "I bought an extra for you Ash since you're hungry," she handed out another one.

"Gee, thanks Serena. You always know when I'm hungry, that is what best friends for am I right? To take care of each other!" Ash said as he took a bite of the Malasada.

Serena nodded with a smile, deep down in her heart she was a little disappointed being called best friends.

"This taste really good! Hey Serena, can you bake Malasada for tomorrow? I want to eat it again later on!" Bonnie exclaimed, tasting the sweet Malasada.

"Well, I'm going have to learn the ingredients first," Serena said with a smile on her face. "I think we should go back to the Pokémon Centre, I'm feeling a little bit exhausted," She checked the time on her smartphone. It was 8.30p.m.

Ash and Bonnie agreed as it was getting late. First they went to the Prism Tower where they had left their Pokémon under the care of Clembot. After the pickup, they went straight to the Pokémon Centre. Once they were in their room, Ash was laying on his bed exhausted, Serena was changing into her pajamas while Bonnie was playing with Dedenne.

"Dedenne, once I become a Pokémon trainer we'll travel all around the region together and meet new friend," Bonnie said to the electric mouse.

"De Denne"

"Now that my Brother has someone to take care him, do you think I should find one too during our adventure?" She whispered.

She then heard a giggle from behind, it was Serena in her pink pajamas eavesdropping Bonnie's conversation. She was sitting on her bed looking at her.

"Look what we have here, trying to find a keeper for yourself I suppose?" Serena said with a teasing tone.

Bonnie's face turned red but then comes up with an idea which serve as a sweet revenge. She crawls up onto Ash's bed with Ash lying on his back. Ash was awake at the moment but his mind seem to wander off to somewhere else.

"Psst, hey Ash," Bonnie whispered.

"Huh? What is it Bonnie?" Ash shifted his attention to Bonnie and is now in sitting position.

With swift movement, Bonnie got onto one knee and stick out her left arm. "Please have my friend Serena, s'il-vous-plait!" She said.

"Huh?"

Bonnie who was still in the position, suddenly felt two hands gripped onto her shoulder and drags her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Serena? Where you're taking Bonnie?" Ash looked at her dragging Bonnie.

The bathroom door slammed shut. Series of shouting, whispering by Serena and laughing and giggling by Bonnie can be heard outside of the bathroom. Ash was totally clueless about what was happen. A minute passed and the door went open. Bonnie walked out with a smirk on her face followed by Serena who had her neutral face on.

"Hey, what just happened between both of you?" Ash asked in curious.

"Oh its nothing," Bonnie said happily.

"Y-yeah, it was nothing to worry about," Serena said in soft tone. "We better get some sleep, it's kinda late," she suggested.

"Oh, ok."

* * *

 **Rouge Plaza**

After leaving the gang behind, Korrina and Clemont who was still closer to each other, went to the Rouge Plaza where the crowd was lesser and the atmosphere was quite. It has a romantic scenery. In the middle of the plaza stood a dimly lighted obelisk. Surrounding the plaza stood buildings covered in moss and has trails of plants going upwards. The Prism Tower which glows in the night sky is still visible in the area. It was a perfect place to be alone and spend time with each other.

"It wasn't that bad was it? Letting out our biggest secret since we first met eight month ago to our friend," Korrina said.

"Yeah it was. It's a good thing to let out our secret relationship to the public," Clemont bringing Korrina closer to his side.

Korrina let out a small giggle, "I missed you so much that I had to leave my Lucario to be in charge of my gym just to get here and meet you."

Korrina was a little bit sad that she left her childhood friend Lucario back in Shalour City. They were inseparable since they were both child. They stick together whenever they encountered a problem, played together when bored, and go their backs whenever they were feeling down. Her grandfather saw this friendship a kind that never last.

"I feel bad that you had to make that decision," Clemont let out a sigh. He really was since she came all the way from Shalour City just to have a date with him.

"Hey now, there is no need to be upset about it. My Lucario is strong, and I trust it. My grandfather looks after it as well so there is nothing to worry about," Korrina said with a high tone indicating it was all fine for her.

Clemont smiled, finding her enthusiasm cute. She always looked cute to him ever since he first laid his eye on her in the League Conference. It was a year and a half ago when Clemont went there with Meyer who was the Lumiose City Gym Leader before passing it to him.

He never felt in love with someone, even though he have met girls when he studied at a school where he studied Electric-type Pokémon and graduated with top honours after inventing the 'Clemontic Shower' which made him famous amongst inventors and girls in the area.

They found a bench which laid out facing the Prism Tower just in front of the obelisk in the middle of the plaza. Clemont, being a gentlemen, let Korrina sit first and later allowed him to sit next to her. Clemont leaned back, extending his left arm behind to grab her so that he can bring her closer in. Korrina went with it and laid her head on Clemont's shoulder. Both are now looking at the Prism Tower, tower of love.

"Such a wonderful view," Korrina said in awe.

"Well, welcome to Lumiose City," Clemont replied.

"Remember the time we first met?" Korrina reminiscing.

"Which one? The time we really first met or the time when we faked our first meet when we were going to Shalour City?" He asked.

"The time when we really first met, Citrus," Korrina said.

"H-hey now, don't call the name out loud! It's supposed to be a secret! And yes, I do remember, Rin," Clemont said with a crackling voice and gave out a smile.

* * *

 **Kalos League Conference Building**

Two years ago in League Conference building just up north of Lumiose City, Clemont was sitting in the lobby waiting for Meyer, who was a gym leader at the moment, has a meeting with other gym leaders. He was all alone, wandering in his own mind tinkering some projects that he'd like to start when they got back home. His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle.

He looked around to look where the giggle come from. A girl walked out the lobby to the outside of the building with her Pokémon. Clemont stood up and walked to the glass door finding himself staring at her. Her blonde hair was short and was wearing protective gear on and roller blades. Next to her was a Lucario. They both were laughing at one another it seems.

 _Who's she?_ Clemont's heart was racing.

"Wait, excuse me," a deep male voice, who seemed rushed, coming from behind gasping for air.

"Huh?" Clemont snapped from his deep thought.

"The girl left her belonging behind, I need to get to her before she's gone," he said before gasping for air again. He was sweating, tired with all the running even though it wasn't that far.

"I'll pass it to her. I'm familiar with her face," Clemont offering some help. He got the envelope and raced to the girl outside of the building. Clemont was 16 years of age and still capable of sprinting at his age. He ran for another couple of second and saw the girl with her Lucario walking on the street.

"Wait! Miss!" Clemont ran towards her.

The girl and Lucario stopped to see what was all the yelling behind them.

"Miss, you forgot something back in the…" Clemont paused after he looked at the blonde girl. His heart once again raced faster than ever. "Back in the League Conference building," he finished his sentences. Clemont handed out the parcel which belong to the girl.

"Why thank you," the girl said and took the envelope. She sighed and look at her Lucario who was beside her, started yelling towards it. "I told you to put it in my back while I was gone!"

The Lucario too was yelling back causing a fiery argument between the girl and her Pokémon. Clemont just stood there in silence while they were arguing and finally decided to stop it. He was sure he saw spark of electricity between both of them.

"H-hey cut it out both of you. It's not nice to argue in the public," Clemont said in a soft voice.

The two stopped arguing once Clemont intervene as they realised it was not nice to involve someone other than themselves in their argue.

"Sorry about that. I appreciate what you have done and I would've have been in serious trouble if I had not have this envelope on me," She tucked the parcel in her bag.

"No problem at all. Anyways, the name's Clemont!" The blonde haired boy introduce himself.

"I'm Korrina and this is my friend Lucario," She replied.

There was a pause for a moment between both Korrina and Clemont but they locked eyes on each other. Lucario looked at both of them and started to growl towards Clemont.

"Lucario, behave. He's no threat to me," Korrina said towards Lucario. "Sorry about that. My Lucario tends to be overprotective," she let out a smile.

"O-oh, there's no need to apologize. I understand that Pokémon and their trainers are very well attached to each other and get protective to their trainers," Clemont said.

Korrina let out a small giggle, "You do know way round about Pokémon."

"My father is a Gym Leader. So I usually watch the battle when my father got challenged by a Pokémon trainer. I learn a lot from it, especially the bond between the trainer and the Pokémon," Clemont said.

"Oh, is that why you're back in the League building? My grandfather is a gym leader of Shalour City. He sent me here to fetch the parcel because he was busy and wanted me and Lucario train throughout the trip," She said with a smile.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ "Say, uh… do you want to hang out a little bit? I know my way around the Lumiose city and there's a lot to check out before you return," Clemont said in calm. This was his first to ask a girl on a date out.

Korrina gave him a blank face at first and looked at her Lucario. Lucario also look at her and raised up both his hand and muttered something.

"If that's ok to you, then I'll be happy to accept!"

"That would be great! First I'm going to take you to the centre of the city where my dad's gym is located!" Clemont said as he guided her to walk with him.

Once their tour was done and on with Korrina's departure, they exchanged number so that they can keep in contact. As time goes by they've developed a feeling to one another. Calling each day and night talking about how their day have been, saying they goodmorning and goodnights to one another. They even gave themselves nicknames to one another. In Clemont's case Korrina calls him Citrus while her's is Rin. That is how it all began. A new journey for Clemont and Korrina even before they even joined Ash's Kalos journey.

 **\- End of Chapter -**


	2. Chp 2 : First Date? A New Experience!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the songs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : First Date? A new Experience!**

 **The Next Day**

 **Pokémon Center**

Warm sunlight streamed through the window from outside, lighting up the room. Ash was sleeping on his bed with blanket covering his entire body except for his head. He mumbles in his sleep, mumbling about a Pokèmon battle. He looked peaceful in his sleep with his mouth wide open. But his peaceful sleep is about to be interrupted.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Ash suddenly woke up from sleep after he heard all the yelling next to his ear. He rubbed and opened his eye to get a clearer vision of what was happening. As soon as his vision was clear, he saw Bonnie and Dedenne was giving a mean look as if she was a Gengar.

"What's wrong Bonnie, can't you see I'm sleeping?" he got a pillow next to him and stuffed his face in it in sitting position.

"Humph, it's already eleven o' clock and you still don't want to wake up. How are you going to have a wife if your still sleeping and she's cooking in the kitchen alone!" Bonnie said loud enough on purpose for that particular person to hear.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK," a sound came from the kitchen where Serena is at, overheard what Bonnie said. "She's right Ash, it's already late and I have made you a special breakfast," she said, her head was sticking out of the doorway connecting the bedroom and the kitchen.

"Just… a moment please…," he said as he laid back down on the bed.

"Humph. Dedenne, execute plan B!" Bonnie commanded pointing towards the sleeping boy.

Dedenne nodded and crawled its way to Ash's body. The small electric mouse rubbed its cheek charging the electricity off and nuzzled it with Ash's body which let out an electric shock. The shock made Ash jumped from the bed to the ceiling and hit his head hard. He then falls back onto the bed fully awake.

"Why'd you do that Dedenne? You could've ask nicer," He rubbed his head off groaning in pain. His hair was even messier now, pointing outwards, letting out sparks.

"Next time i'll have your Pikachu use thunderbolt on you," Bonnie acknowledged Ash, pointing towards Pikachu on the floor who was peeking upwards to look at Ash.

"He wouldn't dare do that to me. He's my best friend for so long that he would never wake me up like that! Isn't that right pal?" Ash said.

Before Pikachu could agree with Ash, he froze as he saw Bonnie gave him a glare that he knows he should keep his mouth shut.

"H-hey Pikachu, you wont zap me just to wake me up do you?" Ash sounding desperate as the Pikachu didn't respond to his question.

At this moment, the Pikachu walked away with both his arm rubbing the back of his head trying to ignore Ash as he was scared what Bonnie might have done to him if he didn't act up. "Pika."

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

After waking up Ash, both Ash and Bonnie went to the kitchen to have breakfast that Serena had prepare. They let out all their Pokémon including Clemont's who was in Bonnie's care to join them having breakfast. Serena served pancakes with oozing butter for three of them and some extras while their Pokémon gets their own Pokémon food according to their types. They all dig in at the same time.

"This taste really good Serena," Ash said with his mouth full. He was having a hard time swallowing so he gulped in a glass of milk to let the food flow. Satisfied, he took another bite.

"Aw, thanks Ash," Serena said, her eyes lit up happy with his compliment on her cooking.

"Serena, you should atleast teach me how to cook once in a while. Tired with all my big brother's cook even though his are also delicious," Bonnie said.

"The thing is, this is your big brother's recipe he gave to me not long ago," Serena said follows by a giggle.

""Well your's taste better! Probably the _love_ you put into it," Bonnie starting her teasing game again.

"Stop that will you!" Serena said as her face gone bright red. Ash didn't pay any attention to their conversation since he was eating. _Hope he notice it._

On the floor, Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon were casually eating their food from their respective bowl. Chespin, with his huge appetite, had already finished his bowl. He looked around to the other's bowl and focused on one and only bowl, Pancham's bowl of food.

Pancham was eating his own food while struggling to keep the plant that he hold with his mouth. He closed his eye in frustration positioning the plant in his mouth while visualising it in his mind. Once he's satisfied with it, he opened his eyes just to find out his bowl was now empty.

"Cham cham, Pancham!" Pancham said in anger tone, breaking out the silence on the kitchen's floor.

The other Pokémon stopped eating and looked at Pancham, clueless of what happen.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Cham Pancham Cham," he pointed towards his empty bowl.

"Pika Pikachu," the electric mouse said, rubbing his head having no idea how'd it happen.

"Brai Braixen Brai," Braixen offered some food from her bowl. She has always been a sister figure for Pancham.

Pancham looked at Braixen and at the bowl of food of hers and his own empty bowl, he refuses. "Cham Pancham," he didn't want her food since he want to catch the one who stole his food. He crossed his arm and closed his eyes, trying to figure out possible suspect amongst other Pokémon. Then it hit him.

"CHES CHESPIN!" the room atmosphere was filled with Chespin yelling.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ash said hearing the sudden outburst after taking a big gulp of glass of milk.

Pancham and Chespin was fighting over the bowl of food. Hawlucha and Greninja was in between both of them trying to break the fight. Pancham suspected Chespin had switched his bowl of food with Chespin's empty bowl. Chespin was holding both Pancham's hand as a defence.

"Ches Chespin!"

"Cham Pancham!"

"Will you both cut it out and be quite!" Serena said with a loud voice, annoyed by the two Pokémon. "If you keep bickering around I will stuff you both in a Poké ball and I won't let you both out until you apologize one another!" She groaned while taking out an unused Poké ball she owned.

Pancham and Chespin froze looking at Serena while others including Hawlucha and Greninja, resumed their breakfast, not wanting to get involved. Both of them crossed their arm and faced the opposite direction away from each other. Suddenly, Pancham's stomach growled in hunger. Chespin heard it, he slide his bowl behind to Pancham to make a truce.

"Ches Chespin," he admitted he was the one who stole Pancham's food.

"Pan?" Pancham surprised by Chespin's confession. "Pancham Pan," Pancham acknowledged him it was alright between them if he confessed. He understood that Chespin had a big appetite and he can't help himself to take food from others. They both shared the bowl of food and resumed eating. All the other Pokémon smiled looking at them as the truce were made, but only to be broken again later on like the rest of their journey before.

"Looks like everything went well," Serena sighed.

She didn't like to threaten Pokémon like that and felt bad about it. It's just that the two Pokémon's behaviour is getting on her nerves ever since they've met in the beginning of their journey.

A knock came from the door in the hallway. Everyone looked at the direction of the sound hearing that knock again. Bonnie quickly got off the chair and went straight for the door.

"Who is it?" she unlocks the door and opened it. Her face was lights up, "Big brother! Korrina!"

"Hi Bonnie," Clemont and Korrina said in unison. They both step inside the room and Clemont closed the door behind him.

"Come one in! Serena made breakfast enough for all of us!" Bonnie greeting them.

All three of them went to the kitchen where Ash, Serena and all the Pokémon is at. "Hi Everyone"

"Hi Clemont, Korrina. I guessed you two had fun yesterday," Serena said with a smile on her face, happy to see them together.

"We sure do, it was romantic for Clemont to bring me places that he chose," Korrina said jokingly punching Clemont on his hand.

"Oh it was nothing, I used to hang out places like that to generate idea's for invention," Clemont replied.

"I'm proud of you big brother! Sound's romantic!" Bonnie hugged Clemont and she received a pat on the head by him.

Once they were all seated again in the kitchen except Bonnie who was in the bedroom, Serena and Korrina was having a conversation sitting next to each other. Ash and Clemont sat opposite side of the table. Bonnie decided to play with the gang's Pokemon after they had done eating their Pokemon food.

"Romantic huh? Was it a Pokémon battle against you and Korrina?" Ash starting a conversation with Clemont, as usual clueless about romance and relationship.

Clemont giggled, "Having a Pokémon battle is not a romantic experience, you should know that Ash. Romantic experience is when you and your date does stuff together that both could not forget and that your relationship gets stronger than ever. I just took Korrina to some places I know and it was just that. Easy."

"Wow, you should teach me a thing or two about that. It would be a great use for me in the future later on," Ash said.

Hearing what Ash said, Serena looked at Ash with a straight face which Korrina's conversation with her.. Serena was certain she heard that Ash wants to know more about romance and was happy about it. _He's into romance? Oh wow! Did I heard that correctly?_

 _"_ Serena?" Korrina bringing her back to reality.

"What? What's the matter?" Ash asked.

Serena's face was turning red, "No-Nothing. Back to your story Korrina."

Korrina was confused of what just happened but she got the slightest idea what was happening between Ash and Serena. She gave out a smile and continued her romantic story of her and Clemont that just happend last night.

Ash turned his head to Clemont. "What was that all about?" he asked Clemont for some clue. Clemont just giggled and continued eating his breakfast.

"I'll teach you a thing or two, but if you want full detail you should ask my little sister," Clemont said pointing the fork in his hand towards the bedroom where Bonnie is at.

"Bonnie knows all this stuff? She's 8 years old," Ash amazed what Bonnie is capable of.

"That's my little sister for ya," Clemont said before biting into another peice of pancake.

Once they were all finished with their breakfast, Clemont and Korrina volunteered to wash the dishes and cooking utensils used. Serena went to groom her Pokèmon while Bonnie helped too with other's Pokèmon. Ash was laying on his bed, surfing the net on Serena's smartphone, trying to find updates on the league but has no luck.

He tapped the home button on the screen in frustration. _How am I going to win the Kalos League if they keep on silencing themselves_ , he thought. His mind wandered off looking at the home screen, a picture of him and Pikachu was displayed as the background.

It was a picture of him looking away at something, leaning forward on a railing. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt that he always use under his blue jacket. He wasn't wearing any hat at the moment and Pikachu was on his shoulder. Behind him is just the colour of the sky with a little bit of cloud hanging in the air. _Why is there a picture of me and Pikachu on Serena's smartphone?_ He wondered.

"Ash? Are you okay?" a voice interrupted his thought, it was Serena standing beside his bed. "Any news about the league yet?" her voice was soft and seemed concerned.

"No news yet," he looked at Serena and to the tablet. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"Why is there a picture of me and Pikachu set as background of your home screen," he faced the tablet towards Serena with a finger pointing towards it.

Serena froze, she didn't thought Ash would've notice the picture although she initially intended doing it so he would've notice. She remembered the time she took the photo using her smartphone. It was the time where they're helping Diancie, a Pokèmon who is searching for Xearnes to find her true power, they were on a ferry at the time.

"I… I kept it as an album for my... uh... so that I can treasure our journey we had throughout Kalos," she stuttered, her face turning red.

Ash looked at her with a blank face. "Oh, well this is a really nice photo of me and Pikachu. Really glad that you keep it," he passed the smartphone to her.

"I keep records of my journey at all times," Serena took her smartphone.

Clemont entered the room along with Korrina and Bonnie and other Pokèmon. After returning their Pokèmons into their Pokè ball, the group of five planned to do something for the day in Lumiose City. Clemont had an idea what they should do today.

"It's called the Lumiose Carnaval. I've been told by the mayor of Lumiose City that this event takes place at the north of the city right next to where the league is held," he explained knowing all corners of the city. "Lucky for us, this year's theme is Amour", Clemont said looking at Korrina.

"Amour? This is going to be exciting Dedenne!" Bonnie said raising Dedenne up in the air.

"De Denne"

"That sounds wonderful Clemont," Serena said. She turned her gaze towards Ash, imagining him asking her out on a date. _Oh I wish he could just bring me out on a date_ , _just do two of us together,_ she thought while touching the blue ribbon on her chest.

"Uh guys? What is Amour?" Ash said looking around at the group. All of the other group member sweatdropped but realised that Ash is from Kanto and doesnt speak Kalos language.

"Well you see, Amour means love if you translate it from Kalos to English," Clemont explained to the Kanto blooded boy. "It's going be fun, there will be concerts and performers from Kalos region and other region as well." He added.

"Performer? Could it be Aria?" Serena asked. Aria was her inspiration throughout her performer journey. Ever since she met Aria face-to-face, or Ariana as she introduced herself, she never forgets her advice which was keep on smiling.

"Looks like it, there will be performers from all region as well," Clemont replied.

"That's so cool. Can I go big brother, can I go?" Bonnie jumping on the bed with excitement.

"Of course, if you behave well enough," Clemont said which made Bonnie sit on the bed, gesturing her hand zipping her own mouth and a salute.

The group laughed with Bonnie's playful attitude and joined by her as well. They spent the rest of the day in the Pokèmon Centre relaxing while waiting for the sun to set which mark the start of the event. They get ready themselves before leaving to the event. Clemont and Korrina was wearing matching white outfits. Serena was wearing a dark blue dress which matches Ash's dark blue jacket. Bonnie was wearing her usual attire since she wasn't bother with it. Once they were set, they start to move to their destination.

* * *

 **North Lumiose City**

"Here we are, the Lumiose Carnaval that most Kalosean and even people from other region looking forward to attend to," Clemont said who leads the group to the carnival. They were following the movement of the crowd who's going to the carnival as well.

"There sure is a lot of people," Bonnie said grabbing his brother's hand, afraid of getting lost in the crowd.

"There sure is, but the more the merrier it gets," Serena said.

"Yeah Serena's right, it will be fun!" Korrina said with joy.

The event took place in a plaza up north of Lumiose City next to where the League will be held. The place plaza was wide enough it could fit 5 wailords in total length. A circular stage was installed in the middle of the plaza and booths were set up in the rest of the area of the plaza. The place was packed full with people, most noticeable are that most people wear the same colour outfits.

"Hey, why are there a lot of people wearing matching colour outfits?" Ash asked.

Clemont who was beside Korrina starts to explain, "Well you see, Amour Carnavale has this tradition where couples wear the same colour outfits meaning that they are both in a relationship together. Just like me and Korrina wearing now."

"And even you and Serena," Bonnie said with a teasing tone which made Serena embarassed.

"I-I just happen to have this dress on ok!" Serena said.

"Yeah right whatever. Gotta good look infront of your future spouse," Bonnie replied.

Both Clemont and Korrina giggled at playful Bonnie and embarassed Serena.

"Oh, so that means they are a couple huh," Ash looked up as if there was a cloud of his thought in the air. "Well that means, if me and Serena are wearing the same dark blue colour, we should hang out together throughout the event," Ash said with a smile rubbing his nose of, getting the idea of the event. "So are you with me Serena?"

The rest of the group smile while Serena was looking at him, her face turned bright red as soon as she heard what Ash said.

 _Th-that means, h-he's asking me out, on a date!_ Her stomach was filled with butterfree. "Sure thing Ash," She said happily.

"Well come on then, let's go!" Ash grabbed Serena's hand and they both went off into the event.

"Wait for me!" Bonnie trying to catch up but was stopped by Korrina.

"Let them both be by themselves. It might help Serena to achieve her you-know-what," Korrina said with a pleasent smile on her face.

Bonnie looked at his big brother and nodded to Korrina. She understood what she meant. This was Serena's chance to make Ash fall for her. "Well i guess you're right. Now i can be with you both instead!"

The trio laughed and joined the crowd who was going to the event.

 _Good luck Serena. Now it's my turn to make the move,_ Bonnie thought to herself with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Well come on then, let's go!"

"Take it easy Ash, there's a lot of people that you might crash into," Serena said while following Ash who grabbed her hand dragging her into the event. Although she wanted him to let go of her hand, but she didn't want to. She wanted to hold hands with Ash for the rest of the night.

"Oh come on Serena, there's a lot of booth that we could try before the concert starts just like what Clemont said," he stopped and looked back to the honey blonde girl, still holding her hands. "Why not we try the booths on that side first," he pointed towards a photo booth.

"Sure thing," Serena said in a calm tone.

They both head towards the photo booth squeezing through the moving crowd. They were still holding hands, Ash didn't mind about it but Serena was super excited by his act. One they've arrived to the photo booth, Ash peek inside through the curtains to check if it was occupied.

"This thing is ready to go!" Ash entered the booth followed by Serena.

The booth was small and lit up bright, there were a bench fit for two but it was tiny. Ash set on the far side of the seat and soon joined by Serena. The bench was small that hey had to squeeze in closer together.

Their shoulder and and hand got in contact with each other. Serena felt the warmth of Ash's temperature which made her heart beating fast. She could smell his scent even though she had put her perfume on herself but she was able to detect his.

"2 Pokè credits per 5 photos," Ash read the instructions in front of him and took out his wallet.

"How about we split those. I pay 1 Pokè credits and you pay the other, agree?" Serena suggested.

"Hey, there's no need for that. This is our date so it's going be me who treats you," Ash denied and took out his wallet.

Serena froze with what he just said, _D-date? Did he actually mentioned this was our date?_ She was deep in thought processing what he meant. _What if he really mean it?_ Her heart was beating even faster and his cheek was burning, turning into bright red.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Ash waved his hand in front of Serena's face. "The booth is ready to go, you sure want to do this?"

"O-oh right," Serena snapped from her thoughts. She was confused at first but put it out since she wanted to enjoy the night.

They got ready to get their picture taken by the photo booth. Ash tipped his cap upwards allowing his face to be seen while Serena was straitening her dress and fix the blue ribbon. Once their 5 photos were taken, then got out and looked at the 2 sets of photo reel that came out from a slot just outside the booth.

Ash laughed as he saw the product of his silly face. Serena giggled as well when she saw her own face doing the exact same thing. Three photos was them making silly faces. One was a simple photo where the both put up their usual smile and the last was a picture of them leaning towards the camera, eyeballing to one another with a faint smile.

"Here, one for you and one for me," Ash passed one of the photo reel to Serena.

"Thanks! Let's go try out the other booths before we meet up with the others as planned," Serena suggested.

"Game on!" Ash said in joy.

The duo went to booth after booth, trying out mini-games and foods. They were sightseeing walking pass through the crowd. Ash grabbed her hand so that they won't get separated, which startled Serena for a while until she got used to it. It was unusual for her to see him to act this way, but she likes it. _It's kinda cute how he does his things,_ she thought.

Serena checked the time on her smartphone and saw some few notification that caught her attention. It was a text message from Clemont.

 _Clemont: Serena. Bonnie, Korrina and I had to go back to the Pok_ è _center earlier. Bonnie suddenly felt i'll after getting off a ride. You and Ash should just go have fun without us. Bonnie will be alright._

Serena reread the text message again. _This must be what Bonnie had told me about her plan,_ she thought.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 **Yesterday**

Serena slammed the bathroom door behind her. She turned around towards Bonnie who was smiling wide taunting Serena. "W-why did you do that!" Serena burst out.

"That's what you get for making fun of me and embarrassing me. Lucky you this is just the tip of the iceberg," Bonnie said, sticks her tongue out.

"Oh you!" Serena said in anger, clenching both her fist.

"So what, if you apologize I might help you two hook up," Bonnie whispered with a devilish grin on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" Serena's anger fades off, interested in what Bonnie had said.

"I have plans for you and Ash, but I wont tell you until you figured out it yourself," Bonnie replied crossing her arm.

Serena was shocked to see the other side of Bonnie. Throughout the journey she has always been the sweetest kid she ever known. But the other side of Bonnie knows much more about romance than Serena have thought. _No wonder Clemont have been dragging her away from those pretty girls that she asked to marry Clemont_.

"Pl-plans? W-what are you planning?" Serena's voice.

"It's a secret," Bonnie replied with a tune, and exited the bathroom followed by Serena.

* * *

 **Present**

"You know, I'm a little bit worried about you."

Serena turned her gaze towards the voice. It was Ash. She must've been zoned-out after reading the text message Clemont has sent and Bonnie's word the day before which lingered in her mind.

"Are you ok Serena?" Ash asked.

"I-i'm fine. It's Bonnie, she's gotten sick and they went back to the Pokè Center to treat her," Serena said in a worried tone.

"Whoah, is she alright? Maybe we should get back as well to see if she's ok," Ash suggested, worried about his friend.

"Clemont said she should be fine under his care. He told me to just have fun in the carnival while we can," Serena explained.

"Well that's a relief. Hey, didn't Clemont mention about a concert? Maybe it's time we get there. Don't wanna rush in with all the other crowds," Ash said with a smile.

And so they went to where the concert took place. The concert takes place in the middle of the carnival. The stage was couple of meter below the ground surface, it was actually an open-air opera stage which was quite huge. There were stone slab seats laid out circling around the stage. Luckily for Ash and Serena, the front seat wasn't filled up yet so they took a seat in front of the stage.

The couple found spot and settled there while waiting for the concert to start. They've been talking about their childhood memories back in Professor Oak summer camp in Kanto.

"I'd didn't really think Gary would be a rival to you. Both of you were best friends!" Serena said.

"Well since he was the grandchild of Professor Oak, he may have been stuck by face which made him like that. But in the end we called it a truce between us," Ash explained.

"Such an interesting story," Serena said with a blank face.

"Hey, I wonder what kind of performance we are about to see," Ash changing the subject.

"I was wondering about that myself," Serena replied.

After she had finished her sentence, instrumental music started to play off and the lights became dim. A spotlight focused on one spot where a figure was rising from the floor.

" _Welcome everyone, to the annual Lumiose Carnaval_ ," the voice said, which was familiar to Serena

"It's Monsieur Pierre," Serena said with soft voice.

"The same person who hosted the Showcase competition?" Ash looked at Serena for confirmation. She nodded.

" _To end the Carnaval for tonight, there will be performance done by people from all over the Kalos region, inside and out_ ," Pierre striking his decorated cane towards him. " _First we have a performance from the Kalos Queen herself!_ "

As the first performance was announced, a figure with pink hair in a pink dress came out rising from the stage next to Pierre with her Sylveon and Delphox. The crowd had gone wild, cheering and excited to see the Kalos Queen.

" _Good evening everyone! It's me Aria!_ " the Kalos Queen said talking into the microphone, with a smile on her face. Once again, the crowd had gone wild.

"It's Aria!" Serena was happy to see her again since the Showcase Master Class.

"Serena, you're right. It is her!" Ash said. He remembered back when he danced with Aria few months back. He learned how to dance perfectly from her.

" _For my tonight's performace, I'll be doing something different than what I normally do in Showcases and Pokè Vision!_ " Aria's voice filled the air followed by the crowd's cheer.

"With that, let's begin our cheerful night! Aria, take it away!" Monsieur Pierre said as he backed out of the stage leaving it all to Aria. Aria's team readied themselves in a position. She was standing in between Delphox and Sylveon. Before saying anything she looked at her Pokèmons to have a final check.

"Delphox use blaze! Sylveon use Moonblast!"

The fire-type fox created a blazing fire upwards which elevated intro a sphere. Next, the fairy-type pokemon jumped high enough and formed a pink ball which was blasted towards the blaziken Fire sphere. Once it come in contact with each other, it blasted into a millions sparkling stardust in the air.

" _Start!"_ Aria said. The music starts and she start to sing _._

 _Mirai no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau?_ ( **What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?** )  
 _KARAFURU ni kimete issho ni tabeyo_ ( **Let's try a palette of colors together** )  
 _WAN_ _・_ _TSUU_ _・_ _SURII_ ( **One, two, three** )

 _Yozora no nagareboshi negai wo sagasu kedo_ ( **I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky** )  
 _Mayotteru uchi ni dokoka he kieteku no_ ( **Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts?** )

 _Demo ne yatto mitsuketa'n da_ ( **But now, I have finally thought of one** )  
 _Hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu_ ( **My true self is swirling up in my chest** )

 _DORI DORI DORIIMU PAWAA! DreamDream PAWAA!_ ( **Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!** )  
 _Watashi-tachi= kiseki no chikara_ ( **We are the power of a miracle** )  
 _DORIIMU PAWAA! DreamDream PAWAA!_ ( **Dream Power! DreamDream Power!** )  
 _Yumemita toki kara hajimaru no_ ( **It had began from my dreams** )  
 _Egao datte namida datte ashita ni DEKOREESHON!_ ( **The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow** )  
 _SANKYU! Kimi to futari_ ( **Thank you! Just the two of us together** )  
 _Susume! Atarashii "daisuki" wo oikakete_ ( **Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest!** )

Serena was amazed by Aria's performace. The choreography of her's and her pokemon suits every moment of the performance. She too was amazed by the meaning of the lyrics. It reflects her truly, of what she had dreamed of, what she seek for. Serena turned her gaze towards Ash who was looking towards the stage enjoying the performance. His face was lit up with lights coming from the stage. She knows this was her moment, her chance to make things right.

 _Onnanoko wa nani de dekiteru no? Shitteru?_ ( **What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?)**  
 _Muteki no hohoemi, mugen no tokimeki kana_ ( **What happens when an unbeatable smile is added to an unlimited heartbeat?** )

 _"Shiritai" no naka toka "kudaranai" no tonari ni_ ( **The "desire to know" and such is beside "uselessness")**  
 _Ai to houseki wa kakureteru mitai_ ( **Hidden like love and jewels** )

 _Kyou mo DOKI DOKI ga ippai_ ( **Today is also full of heart-pounding sensations** )  
 _Mata tsugi no tanoshii koto kimi to sagashi ni yukou_ ( **So, let's look for the next fun thing** )

 _DORI DORI DORIIMU PAWAA! DreamDream PAWAA!_ ( **Dream Power! DreamDream Power!** )  
 _Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo_ ( **We won't give up** )  
 _DORIIMU PAWAA! DreamDream PAWAA!_ ( **Dream Power! DreamDream Power!** )  
 _Muchuu ni natte mucha shiyou_ ( **Let's go overboard** )  
 _Dakara fuan nante kasoku G de fukitobashite shimae_ ( **So blow away doubts with a G-force** )  
 _OO IESU! Kimi ga ireba_ ( **Oh yes! As long as you're there** )  
 _Isoge! shinjiau kimochi mikata ni tsukete_ ( **Let's hurry! Establishing this feeling of mutual trust with you** )

"Wow, Aria sing really well isn't that right Serena?" Ash said as the song went into guitar solo. "You know what? It will be you who'll be performing on that sta-" Ash stopped as he felt a smooth silk hand clasping his. It was Serena's.

"A-Ash," Serena took his hand closer to her. Her face was red.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"I-I uh, I've got to tell you about something," she said as she looked the ground. She could not look at his face who was worried about her the whole time.

"What is it Serena?"

"When I joined you on your adventure with Clemont and Bonnie, I believed that I have a purpose. A goal that I wanted to accomplish," Serena said with all her heart, still clasping his hand. "And my goal never changed ever since I saw you again. Your words, 'Never give up until it's over' drove me to this day at this very moment," She took the clasping hand over her chest.

"Serena?"

 _You're my goal, Ash Ketchum. You have always been my goal._

 **\- End of Chapter -**

* * *

 **Song name: Dori Dori - Pokemon XY**


	3. Chp 3 : A Plan Well Planned! Or Was It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : A Plan Well Planned! Or was it?**

 **Pokémon Center**

"You could've told me earlier if you were not feeling well Bonnie," Clemont said as he entered the Pokémon Center. He was carrying his ill little sister over his back. Korrina was walking beside them. They hurried to the Pokemon Center from the carnival as soon as Bonnie was showing a sign of sickness, leaving Ash and Serena both.

Clemont kept on twisting his head to see Bonnie's condition. Bonnie looked weak. Though her temperature was fine, she mentioned about having a headache just awhile back but didn't take any medicine and simply ignored it.

"I'll ask Nurse Joy for some medicine. You should take her to the room and change her into more comfortable cloths," Korrina said who was behind her.

"Better be quick. I'm worried for her right now," Clemont hold her little sister tight slowly walking away while looking at her.

"I know you do. You make the best big brother out of her," Korrina replied.

Clemont stopped and gave out a faint smile, "Thanks for your words Korrina, I love you."

"Love you too Citrus," Korrina replied. This time Clemont didn't mind being called Citrus in the public, even Bonnie was there to hear his nickname being called.

The two part ways in the Pokémon Centre. Clemont went straight to their room to let Bonnie settles down, changing her attire and let her rest whole Korrina went to look for Nurse Joy to ask for medicine to treat Bonnie.

"Big... brother..." Bonnie said as she was laid down onto her bed.

"Stay strong Bonnie, you'll be ok soon," Clemont said to calm her down. He quickly change her into pajamas on where she feels comfortable. He readied some aid kits and wet cloths next to the bed of the little girl.

Clemont put up his hand onto Bonnie's forehead, "No fever, strange."

"I'm back!" Korrina entered the room with medicine that Nurse Joy had given.

"Great timing Korrina," Clemont said.

"This is the medicine, according to Nurse Joy one spoonful is enough to make her feel better for the day," Korrina giving the medicine and instructions to Clemont.

"Thanks Rin, I would have not done it without you," Clemont took the medicine. He then proceed to prepare the medicine for Bonnie. He opened the battle and pour out the medicine onto a spoon until it was full.

Korrina position herself on the other side of the bed to assist Clemont. "Bonnie, wake up. It's time to take your medicine," she rubbed Bonnie's head.

"Korrina...," the little girl said, aware of her surroundings.

"Bonnie, open your mouth and eat this medicine alright?" Clemont position the spoon with medicine right in front of her mouth.

Korrina helped Bonnie by lifting her head so Bonnie can gulp the medicine in. Once Bonnie took the medicine Korrina slowly lay her head down again. Both Korrina and Clemont sighed.

"She'll be better in no time, I can feel it," Korrina said to make Clemont feel calm about the whole situation.

Clemont gave out a faint smile and look at Korrina, "I trust you." He got up and went to the kitchen to grab some water to drink. Korrina went to the kitchen later on.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Clemont staring at the water inside his cup, probably worried about Bonnie.

"Hey now, you look so down right now," Korrina interrupting Clemont's thoughts.

"Did I fail as a brother?" Clemont asked, clasping the glass tighter.

"Oh please, don't be hard on yourself," Korrina sighed. "I think you should go take a walk or something, I'll take care of her."

Clemont look at her, "I guess you're right. I need to take a short breeze." He then leaves the kitchen and eventually the room leaving Korrina and Bonnie alone.

Korrina sighed. He had never seen Clemont so worried about Bonnie and mad at himself for not taking care of her. Korrina stared at Clemont's glass that he left on the table, there is still water left in it. She stared at it and it clicked something on her mind.

She walked out of the kitchen and went in front of Bonnie's bed. "Alright, what is the meaning of this! Explain," She burst out, both her hands were on her hips. The room was quite, buzzing sound was coming from outside where the street was busy.

"I know you're up and well, I raise an aura Pokémon and it taught me how to sense things that others can't," She said.

The room was again quite for few seconds, until a giggle was heard from Bonnie's mouth and eventually burst into laughter. "Citrus? Really?" the once used to be ill little girl turns out to be eavesdropping all their conversation and was healthy the entire time.

"Ugh I cant believe you made all that up," Korrina turned around searching for her bag. Once she had found it, she took her smartphone and start texting.

 _Korrina : Clemont, GET BACK HERE A.S.A.P._

Bonnie was still laughing which died out later on when Korrina glanced at her. "You have any idea how worried your brother is?" Korrina said, clasping her smartphone.

"Yeah yeah, I'll apologize later on. So... when did you guys start giving each other nickname?" Bonnie said, bursting into laughter again.

"It's non of your business alright!" Korrina was blushing.

Suddenly, the front door came open hitting the wall. "I came as soon as possible!" Clemont said before he crashes down onto the floor.

"Clemont are you alright?" Korrina rushed to pick up Clemont on the floor. He was tired from all the running.

"I came as soon as possible," Clemont muttured, his eyes were swirling like the ones pokemon have when they faint.

"Bonnie, come help me out!" Korrina said in anger tone, dragging Clemont over the floor to the bed.

"Alright, alright," she said as she lend a hand. They both dragged Clemont over the floor to the bed, then tries to lift Clemont but only manage to get his upper body on the bed.

"Is he always like this?" Korrina lifting his lifeless leg to the side so that Clemont is fully on the bed.

"Whenever he felt scared and tired altogether, he usually faints," Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe he's worried about you too much Bonnie. You shouldn't do that to your brother you know," Korrina said looking at Clemont.

"Yeah, now I feel bad," Bonnie hugged her big brother.

"Now, now. Let him rest for awhile. He'll wake up soon enough-"

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?" Clemont woke into a sitting position. "I-I came as soon as possible after I read your text," Clemont said gasping for air.

"Well Bonnie is fine now," Korrina said.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Clemont grabbed Bonnie who was nearby, giving her a tight hug.

Bonnie couldn't get any word out but instead she was gasping for air. "Br-brother, I ca-cant breath"

"I was so worried about you," Clemont let go of her which allows Bonnie to breath once again. "Bu-but how did you get well so soon? Didn't know the medicine would talk less time to take effect," Clemont questioned.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Korrina explained the whole thing, "It didn't. Bonnie was acting the whole time."

Clemont looked at Korrina before looking at Bonnie who was smiling and sweat dropped, trying to look cute in front of her brother so that her detention would be lighter.

"Why would you do that to me?" Clemont said in a sad tone.

"Relax brother, this was just an act.. so that Serena and Ash have time together..," she said looking downwards and playing with her fingers. "Also, wanted to see how you both perform if I was sick," she said.

Both Clemont and Korrina looked at each other exchanging looks. Bonnie seemed down now feeling bad but it was for the good of her two best friends, Ash and Serena since their journey was about to end after the Kalos League. She explained everything to Clemont and Korrina about the whole plan.

"I see now, you don't want to see them going their way all alone," Clemont rubbed his chin getting all of Bonnie's idea. "Well, carry on with your idea, but next time share it with us please or you'll make me worry again," he said.

"That's the spirit brother!" Bonnie who was all excited by his big brother's approval.

"You're just gonna let her execute her plans?" Korrina asked Clemont.

"Don't worry, we'll help," Clemont said reaching out his hand towards Korrina. Without a word, Korrina nodded and took his hand as in agreeing with him and Bonnie's plan.

"So what was the plan?" Korrina asked.

"The plan is still ongoing. It is all up to Serena now," Bonnie replied while looking at the clear night sky through the window.

* * *

 **The Carnaval**

"I-I uh, I've got to tell you about something," she said as she looked the ground. She could not look at his face who was worried about her the whole time.

"What is it Serena?", the tan boy asked in a worried tone.

"When I joined you on your adventure with Clemont and Bonnie, I believed that I have a purpose. A goal that I wanted to accomplish," Serena said with all her heart, still clasping his hand. "And my goal never changed ever since I saw you again. Your words, 'Never give up until it's over' drove me to this day at this very moment," She took the clasping hand over her chest.

"Serena?", Ash jerked his hand to him as he was surprised where his hand was located.

Serena took some moment to process her thoughts. "It's um… It's nothing," she said as she lets go of Ash's hand away from her chest. _What am I doing?_ She said imagining face palming herself.

"If you have something to say, you can just spit it out maybe?" Ash said.

"I.. I just wanted to say that me, Bonnie, Clemont will miss you after the League. We'll part ways, you going on your next journey, Clemont and Bonnie taking care of Lumiose Gym, and me who… don't know where to go actually," She said, looking down.

Ash looked at Serena with a sad face. He knew what she meant and have gone through goodbyes several times with his travel buddies like Misty and Brock to Iris and Cilan. But this one is going to be hard for him and he didn't know why.

"We still have time to figure out and spend it together. Plus, the league is nowhere near yet, well I mean we don't know the exact date, but we'll use it to do something else maybe," Ash said trying to reassure Serena it was alright.

"Yeah you're right, I'm probably just over reacting to stuff that doesn't matter," Serena said. Deep down she felt a little died out, she didn't want to leave him just yet.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said with a smile and they both looked eyes with each other.

Serena found herself locked eyes with him. _Serena, this is your chance,_ she told to herself. "Ash?"

"What is it-" before he could finished his sentences, Serena touched his chin with her thumb and index finger bringing closer to her as she leans forward to him. Face-to-face now, both looked in the eyes. Time stopped for them and later their lips were in contact for a few seconds and separate as Serena withdraw herself.

"Thanks for your kind words Ash," Serena giggled and let out a wink. Her face were bright red now but not embarrassed about what she did. _Hope that wasn't too much for him._

Ash was dumbfounded by the kiss. _Wow,_ he said in his mind as he scratched his head while lifting his Kalos hat. "No problem," he scratched his nose with his thumb, trying to hide his blushing face of his tanned face from her. _What is this feeling?_ He thought but was interrupted by the performance.

 _"Finish!"_ The two turned their gaze towards the stage just to find out Aria has finished her performance.

"What?! Already?" Ash groaned.

 _"Thank you all for coming to the carnival tonight! Stay tuned for more performance by performers!"_ Aria said to her microphone waving at the crowd. While she wave she scanned through the crowd. A certain person caught her attention.

Serena looked at the Kalos Queen giving out the smiles that she once gave when they first met face-to-face as a friend. Aria was waving around and stopped when Serena locked eyes with her. Serena saw her took out something from her pocket and pointed towards it as she wears it. Serena looked closely and it was the same bracelet she had picked for her.

 _That's the bracelet,_ Serena said in her thought. Aria then motioned her hand towards the backstage. _She wants to meet me? Backstage?_ Serena lightly nodded to her, accepting her invitation.

As Aria was done waving towards the crowd, she returned to the back stage which was taken over by Monsieur Pierre to announce the next performer. " _Splendid performance by our Mademoiselle Kalos Queen. Up next is the Sinnoh region performer!"_ he announced.

While preparation on the stages were getting ready for the next performer, Serena stared at the backstage. She was eager to meet Aria.

"Hey Ash, would you like to go somewhere else? I have to meet someone, a friend actually," Serena said shifting her view from the backstage to Ash.

"Hmm? Well if it's a friend then I'll glad to meet them. Sure why not," Ash agreed.

The two leave their seat and went around the stage. The backstage was dimly lit and were covered with large wall of black cloths. There were an entrance guarded by a built person. When they arrived at the entrance to the backstage, the guard stopped them.

"Hold, you two do not have access here," the guard said, folding his arm over his chest.

"I'm here to see a friend," Serena said pointing towards entrance blocks by the huge man.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say. Move along kid," the man shooing.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a woman," Ash goes forward between Serena and the man.

"Oh yeah, why don't I just kick out both of you out," the man reached for Ash. Before he could come in contact with Ash, his arm was strapped by a ribbon-like feelers. The man turned to look, it came from a Sylveon. "A-Aria's Sylveon!?"

"Hi Sylveon, could you tell Aria to let us pass this man to meet her?" Serena said to the Pokémon.

"We're going to meet Aria?" Ash asked. "Aria's is the friend you're going to meet?"

The Sylveon stepped out from the entrance and let go of the man's arm. "Sylveon," the Pokémon's ribbon reached for Serena's hand. "Syl," the Pokémon guided her into the entrance. Serena went along, passing the man who was dumbfounded.

"Humph," Ash fixed his hat upwards, giving an annoyed face and followed Serena.

The two and Sylveon continued walking through the crowded backstage. There were a lot of people walking around doing their job. There were girls in beautiful dress fixing their makeup and doing some final touches to their appearance.

They arrived to a door with a star lit up on the door. "Sylveon," the Pokémon opened the door with its ribbon telling Serena and Ash to enter the room. Serena nodded and entered followed by Ash and the Pokémon who then closed the door behind them.

"Hi Aria," Serena announced her arrival

"Hi Serena, good to finally meet you again," Aria greeted Serena. She was sitting in front of the dresser with mirrors, dismantling the decorations and ribbon on her hair and dress. "Come, have a seat," she motioned her hand towards the couch across the room still facing towards the dresser. She then noticed Ash through the mirror and turned around, "Aren't you that boy who struggled dancing not long ago?"

"Dance?" Serena looked at Ash while she settles herself on the couch, making a pouty face crossed her arms. She was jealous of Aria that Aria get to dance with him and she didn't.

"The dance party, yeah I remember. You taught me a lot, thanks anyway," Ash said embarrassed and making his way to seat himself next to Serena. "Say, I know you two are rivals, but since when you two know each other as friends?" he asked Serena and Aria.

Both Aria and Serena giggled towards Ash. "Perhaps this will remind you of someone," Aria took a glasses from her purse and wears them and turned her gaze towards Ash. "We've met before."

Ash looked at Aria, trying to figure out where they've. A few seconds later it ticked him, "Ariana? You're Ariana?"

Serena giggled, "Took you a while don't you. Anyways, Aria you wanted to meet me?" She turned to Aria.

Aria rose from her seat in front of the dresser and sat herself onto a couch opposite of Ash and Serena. "I've talked to my associate who guided me through the performer competition before I became the Kalos Queen and I'm going to suggest you to be her next apprentice, if you agree," she said.

What Aria said had caught her by surprise. Imagine being nominated by non-other by the Kalos Queen to follow her footstep. "To be the next apprentice?" Serena said, but then she remembered what Palermo had said to her not long ago about how she's missing something.

"She's great you know, though she's strict but she's used so be the Kalos Queen," Aria reassured her. "This is a chance for you to prove yourself as a performer. She too has someone on her mind so it would be tough for her to choose."

Serena didn't know what to do, to accept or reject. Her mind was more focused on her friends than on her performer career she started. "May I ask, what's her name?" Serena questioned her.

"Her name is Palermo," Aria said in an instant which surprised Serena.

"Pa-Palermo? She offered me to be her Apprentice but I declined," Serena said in a soft voice.

"This whole time we were bringing up the same girl," Aria laughed at herself for not knowing it. "I myself and Palermo want you to learn from us to be an excellent performer. Since Palermo has offered you to join, then you'll have to answer your decision to her."

"Isn't that great Serena. Getting attention from non-other than the Kalos Queen AND former Kalos Queen. You have a bright future ahead of you," Ash said with a smile.

"I suppose," She muttered. _That would mean I'll leave my friends, I don't want to leave so soon._

"Well that settles it, if you agree than just give Palermo a call," Aria gave a small black card consisting of Palermo's contact. "We'll give you time to think and our arms are open to reach anytime."

Serena took the card without saying a word. Her thought process was scrambled up to decide either join train herself to be a better performer, or to leave her friends. _I can be a better performer without guidance from no one unless it was from my friends, most importantly Ash,_ she talked to herself looking at Ash.

"Sure, I'll give you a call once I've made up my mind," Serena said while keeping the card.

"Sound's great. Now that this matter is done, how's it going between you two?" Aria said shining a bright smile to both of them.

"Th-there's nothing between us. Were just here to hang out. Clemont and the others had to go back to Pokémon Center because Bonnie got sick. Then that leaves us two here," she explained in a fast pace.

"Seems like there's more to it. I saw your little gig down there while I was performing plus those matching color outfit you're wearing right now. I find it cute," Aria said in a teasing tone while covering her mouth giggling.

"St-stop that will you Aria! Ash and I came here as a friend isn't that right Ash?" Serena said. She soon realize what she said and regretted it.

"Well your action did caught me by surprise, at least someone find it cute, isn't that right Aria?" Ash said going along with Aria's compliment.

Serena's face turned bright red, embarrassed. It was as if the two were actually onto her. "E-enough. Anyways, since when did you get a Sylveon Aria?" she asked changing the subject.

The Sylveon who was still in the room approached the Kalos Queen rubbing its head onto her leg. "Syl," the Pokémon said.

"Well, I happen to catch an eevee after I saw your eevee evolved into Sylveon. I admire how you treat your Pokémon with love so much that it evolved into such wonderful creatures. That's why I got an eevee and manage to treat it well into a Sylveon, to learn something from you," Aria explained while grooming Sylveon.

"Sylveon."

"Wow, the Kalos Queen following the foot step of a normal performer," Ash scratching his chin, amazed with the story.

"Normal?" Serena repeated what Ash had said while folding her arms, made her slightly mad since she was now a master-class performer. But deep down in her heart, she was happy that Aria admired her.

"E-he," Ash noticed her mad tone, giving out an awkward smile to play it off.

"Now now," Aria trying to cool the situation down. "Anyways, I think it's time for me to go. I have to get ready to go back to the hotel. Don't want to miss my plane tomorrow," She said as she remembered her tight schedule throughout the month.

The trio said their farewells, giving each other best wishes to end their day. Ash and Serena left the Carnaval concert which was still going but they felt that they should get back to the Pokémon Center to check out Bonnie's condition.

The two walked to a rather quite plaza, with the Prism Tower on sight lighting up the dark sky. Serena read a sign posted on the side walked which says 'Rogue Plaza'. _This is where Korrina had mentioned where they've went that that,_ she stared at the sign.

"Serena?" Ash approached her as she stared at the sign. "I think we should stay here for a while to get some fresh air," he suggested looking around to find a seat.

Serena turned her gaze from the sign towards him. Her mind was still onto her decision to accept Palermo's offer and leave her friends, especially Ash.

"There's a seat over there that we could take," Ash points towards an empty chair. The same one Clemont and Korrina had sat the other night.

The two walked up to the bench and sat side by side. Ash was stretching his arm upwards before landing it on the top rain of the bench he leans on. Serena sat straight up, trying to make up her mind.

"Hey Ash, what do plan plan to do once the Kalos League is done?" Serena asked while looking at the bright Prism Tower.

Ash looked at her, trying to process her question. "After I win the Kalos League, I'll go back to Pallet town and keep accompanying my mom once in a while. I didn't stay very long when I finished my journey in Unova, so I guess I'll take my time off this time," he answered.

Serena sighed, "I honestly don't know what to do after our journey ends." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "If I become Palermo's apprentice, I considered myself as a failure even though she has a track record of producing good performers. I found that I can be a better performer by going on a journey with you, Clemont and Bonnie," she explained.

Ash understood what she had meant. He himself has been going countries of adventures on different regions and each of it had made him and Pikachu a stronger Pokémon trainer as he is today.

"Why don't you go visit other region like I do. If I can become a better Pokémon trainer, you too can become a better performer. It would be fun! Meeting new friends and Pokémon. There's a lot of stuff to try out as well!" Ash said.

"But… it would be different without you guys," Serena replied, feeling down. _I would be all alone._

There was a silent moment between the two, staring at the Prism Tower. Serena's thought process has been scrambled once again, not knowing what to do. Ash's mind was clear but finds that he was worried about Serena's well-being.

Serena sighed, "I think we better get going. I could use some sleep." She rose from her seat and started walking in a slow pace.

Ash paused for a moment as he looked at her walking away, _it must've been tough for her to make her own decision. I have to tell Clemont and Bonnie about this._ "He-hey wait up!" he said as he snapped out of his thought just to find Serena was about to leave the plaza alone. He catch up to her and the two walked to the Pokémon Center without a single word.

* * *

 **Pokémon Center**

"This hot chocolate taste great," Korrina said as she sips for more from her glass.

Clemont and Korrina decided to wait for Ash and Serena's return from the Carnival in the kitchen. Bonnie also waited but fell asleep since she was exhausted. Clemont decided to make hot chocolate drink for themselves to drink.

"My mom used to serve me hot chocolate when I was about Bonnie's age. She even teach me how to make one so that I don't have to rely on her for more hot chocolates," Clemont said, reminiscing about his mother who got separated, that is whole another story.

"It sure taste great," Korrina said once she was done with her cup of hot chocolate. The chocolate was stuck onto her lips but she didn't notice it.

"Wait," Clemont said as he rose from his seat to take a tissue from the kitchen counter. He then approached Korrina and wiped the chocolates from her lips. "There, all done," he threw the tissue away into the bin.

"H-hey, I could've done that myself!" Korrina said covering her mouth, blushing. She was embarrassed that she made a mess on her face which required Clemont to clean it off.

"Well it's not always that I do those kind of stuff to you," Clemont said laughing with intention of teasing her.

"Yeah right," Korrina said in a sarcastic tone while folding her arms. Korrina turned her gaze towards the clock hanging at the wall behind Clemont, "It's kinda late, should we be worried about them?"

Clemont looked at the clock to, it's needle was pointing at 11:00PM. "They'll come back any time soon. Even if they got lost, Serena has her gps feature in her smartphone. Even if Lumiose City is huge, they could still navigate back here," Clemont said who knows all the tech which made Korrina yawn a little.

*knock knock*

"It must be them," Korrina rose from her seat to get the door.

Clemont took a sip of the warm hot chocolate he is proud of. Like he said earlier, his mother usually make one when the day gets chilly. His hot chocolate were incomparable than his mother's. _i hope you see what i have achieved now mother, he said to himself._

"Lucario!"

Clemont snapped out of his thought as he heard the commotion. He got up from his chair and went to the hallway. Korrina's Lucario was standing infront of the door with Korrina hugging it. "Hey Lucario, it's been awhile" Clemont greeting.

Lucario put it's left arm over its chest and bowed a little to greeting Clemont back. Although Lucario is as playful as Korrina when they're together, he is also well behave among other people.

"You must be tired, come let's go to the kitchen and feed you," Korrina said grabing Lucario's hand leading it to the kitchen.

Lucario was fed with extra pokepuffs that Serena had made earlier in the morning for the Pokèmons and a glass of water. Lucario seemed to enjoy the pokepuffs and finished it an instant. But that still doesnt satisfy Lucario's appetite.

"Wow, you're must be really hungry. Let me check if there's more food in the fridge," Korrina got up and went to the fridge.

Once again Lucario was fed with more of Serena's pokepuffs and some Pokè foods. Once finished, Lucario gulped in the cup of water in one go. The Pokémon look at Korrina, rubbing its tummy, and gave out a bark indicating it's stomach is now satisfied.

"Yeah, you came all the way here. Whats is it Lucario?" Korrina asked.

Lucario took out a letter from its leather sling bag and gave it to Korrina. She took the envelope and opened it immediately. She read the content and looked at Clemont with a serious expression.

"What is it Korrina?" Clemont asked.

"There has been an urgent calling to all gym leaders."

 **\- End of Chapter -**


	4. Chp 4 : Beyond Best Of Friends!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4 : Beyond Best Of Friends!**

 **Pokémon Center**

We're back!"

Ash announced their arrival as he entered their room followed by Serena. The room was dark and only the light from the kitchen was pouring out of the doorway into the room. There were no answeres. "I think they're all asleep," Ash whispered to Serena.

"Pika," Pikachu appeared from the dark and climbed onto Ash. "Chu~"

"Out of your Pokeball already, huh buddy?" Ash rubbing its cheek. Ash has been training Pikachu to stay in his pokéball. Pikachu were given a freedom to get in or out whenever it likes too. It began when they were going to Snowbelle City where the electric mouse couldn't handle the cold unlike in other regions.

Serena entered the room passing by Ash without saying a word and went straight to the bathroom. She has been silencing herself, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. The decision she has to choose between was hitting her hard.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Ash went infront of the bathroom door. He began to worried about her well being. He laid his ear onto the door and focus all his hearing into the bathroom. All he heard nothing but a running water.

"Pika?" the electric mouse asked Ash.

"Serena is currently having a hard time right now. Dont want to engage her at this time around," Ash explained. What _should I do?_ he backed out from the door, massaged his forehead forcing himself to think but gave himself a headache instead.

"Ruff," a Pokèmon figure walked out of the dark area of the room. It was Lucario.

"Lucario? You're here! When did you get here?" Ash whispered, thinking that his voice may wake up the others. He was excited to see Korrina's Pokémon, which means he get to do a rematch with Korrina in the near future.

The Pokémon didn't replied to him but instead it gave Ash a letter.

"What's this?" Ash took the letter. He opened and started reading its content.

 _'We're going on a late night stroll around the city and wont be back until tomorrow morning. Bonnie's asleep and she's feeling well now so there is no need to worry about her. Also keep an eye on Lucario as it sometimes sneaks out without permission AND dont try to start a Pokèmon battle with my Lucario without MY CONSENT! That is all!'_ \- Clemont and Korrina

"So they will not return until tomorrow huh?" he said to Lucario. Lucario responded by giving a nod, telling Ash that what he said was right though it was already mentioned by its trainer in the letter.

The Lucario covered its mouth as it yawn, stretched its hand upwards. It must have been tired while waiting for Ash's and Serena's return. "Ruff," the aura Pokémon excused himself, went to Korrina's bed to get some sleep.

"Guess they're finding some time together after they left the carnival early. There is this just one thing im worried about...," he said to himself looking towards the bathroom door in the hallway. _I_ _hope she's alright. I better do something about it._ An idea sparked in his head, "I know, i'll have her Pokèmon console her so she feels better."

Ash made his way to Serena's bed which was next to Bonnie's. Bonnie was asleep, wearing her Tyrunt onesie she always wear when sleeping. She was nicely tucked in her bed. Ash could tell it was all Clemont's doings given how neat it looks.

"Now where is it," he searched her pokeballs in her pink backpack. There were lots of makeup stuff but managed to find it afterwards in a small purse. "Out you all go," Ash said as he released the Pokèmons inside the three Pokéballs.

"Braixen"

"Pancham"

"Sylveon"

The three Pokémon looked around to find Ash infront of them and no sign of their trainer in sight.

"Hmm," Ash was thinking of another plan he wants to do. "Everyone, come out!" he said realeasing his Pokémon. Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern and Talonflame came out of their respective Pokèball.

"Hey guys, I need your help. Um, Serena is upset now and she had locked herself in the bathroom. Can all three of you go talk to her? I'm worried for her," Ash explained Serena's condition to her Pokèmon.

"Braixen?" the Pokémon said in a sad tone, worried about her trainer.

"Champ, Pan champ!" The playful pokemon lifting its fist, saying they will cheer up Serena like they have always been since each of them first met.

"Sylveon" The Sylveon tangles its ribbon-like feelers to Braixen comforting Braixen that Serena will alright if they do what Pancham has planned.

"Don't worry Braixen, you three are what she needs the most. You three should comfort her while I do things my own," he fixed his hat, knowing what to do to cheer Serena up.

Ash and the three Pokémon's tiptoed to the front of the bathroom. "I'll leave you guys here and make sure she feels ok alright?" Ash whispered.

"Braixen," the fox Pokémon agreed.

As Ash left the Pokémon, Braixen knock the door lightly. "Braixen?" the Pokémon said. They were waiting for a response then a minute later a click sound came from the door. The door was unlocked.

"Cham cham," the panda urging Braixen enter the room.

"Syl," the Sylveon insisted they all go into the room at once together.

Ash looked at the Pokémon from a distant. Braixen open the door slightly and entered the bathroom followed by Pancham and Sylveon. Then the door closed behind them leaving Ash and his Pokémon in the room. "Now that went well, now its our turn," Ash said to himself.

"Everyone, come out," he said releasing his Pokémon. Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern and Talonflame came out of their respective Pokèball.

"Alright, listen up everyone. Serena is in a bad emotional state and we've got to do something nice for her," Ash explained to his team.

"Hawlucha."

"Gre."

"Pika."

"I have just the perfect idea in my mind," he started sharing his idea to his Pokémon. His Pokémon agreed with the idea and would help to execute it with no problem. "Glad you guys like it. Promise that once we are done, we'll train for the league," Ash proud of his Pokémon.

Before leaving the room, Ash had woken Lucario to remind that he will be out for the night somewhere inside the Pokémon Center with his Pokémon and will be back at dawn. Lucario nodded lightly and fell back to sleep.

"Let's go," Ash said to his Pokémon. They left the room quitely not wanting to wake up Bonnie and alerting Serena in the bathroom. They took the elevated to go down to the ground level and made their way to the front desk. It was dimly lighted at first and when Ash stepped into the lobby, the lights went up automaticly.

There was no one in sight. It was 12:30am, there shouldn't be. Ash went straight to the reception desk. There was a bell ontop of the counter to call some service. Ash press once and waited for half a minute, nothing. Greninja then pressed the bell twice, enjoying the ding sound produced.

"Coming! Huah~"

"Hey Nurse Joy, sorry to wake you up at this hour," Ash greeted her.

She has her pink pajamas on and wears nurse cup which was slightly title, covering her messy hair. Eyebags were visible from Ash's point of view. "How may I help you?" Nurse Joy replied with little energy. "Is your Pokémon Injured?" she opened her eyes as she saw all of Ash's Pokémon were out of heir Pokeball.

"No, their not Injured. I just wanna ask may we use the Pokémon Center's main kitchen and use some ingredients in the party?" Ash asked.

"Yes you may. But why do you need to cook at this time around?" Nurse Joy, slightly awake, looking at the clock at her desk showing 12:30am.

"Well, I wanted to make something special for someone to cheer her up. So I was planning to make it in advance just in case it doesnt work out," Ash explained, rubbing his neck.

"Oh. Well ok then. The pantry is open for use but you still need to pay as it is not free unlike the food we serve here." Nurse Joy hands him a peice of paper, "Just list them down and pay up once you're done. There's also cook books you can look through in the kitchen."

"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy. Really appreciate it," Ash thanked her.

"No problem. Right this way please," Nurse Joy guided Ash to the kitchen. It was located next to the cafetaria which was right next to the lobby. They soon arrived at the kitchen.

"Whoah, it's so clean," Ash looked around to find almost everything is sparkling shiny. The kitchen was well cleaned after use.

"Cleanliness is our top priority here at the Pokémon Center, especially the kitchen to serve our guest good food to eat," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Now, is there anything else?"

"I think that is all, thank you," Ash replied.

"Oh, the pantry will be in that door right there," she pointed to a metal door before leaving the kitchen.

Ash looked around, trying to figure out where to begin with. "Now where's the cook book?" he said looking around kitchen.

"Greninja," the ninja Pokémon pointing towards a row of books. The books were nicely arranged in an increasing order in size on a bookshelf hanging on the wall.

"Thanks Greninja," Ash walk up to the bookshelf. He took a book out and started flipping the pages. He started reading random intruction of a random. He has no a slightest clue about what was mentioned in the knowledge about cooking, ever since he started his journey, has never improved but his appetite is sure huge.

"Hmm, which do I pick?," he again flipping through the pages and stopped at pantry section. "Pastry, right. I think we're in the right spot since were making breakfast," he said to his Pokémon.

"Lucha?" the wrestling questioned him. It was far too early to make breakfast.

"Well since I dont have any cooking experience, I expect there's going to be alot of error," Ash replied giving an akward smile. All of his Pokémon sweatdropped giving a Pokèmon face.

"Lucha Haw," Hawlucha pointed to himself, telling Ash he should be incharge since he knows more about cooking. Hawlucha has helped a lot in cooking and baking with Clemont and Serena throughout their journey. It was all for the sake of feeding Noibat at the time. Hawlucha has always been a father figure to Noibat, who is now Noivern.

"Ok then, take it away Hawlucha," Ash stepped away from the cook book to allow Hawlucha take a look at it.

Hawlucha dragged a tall stool to the counter where the cook book is at and started climbing. Once it reached the top he started looking for a recipe suitable for Ash current situation. "Hawlucha," he points to a recipe, showing it to Ash.

"Kalos Napoleon," Ash read the title out. And started drooling when he saw the picture of the food. "Whatever you choose Hawlucha," he said snapping out from his dream to reality.

"Hawlucha Haw," the Pokémon started assigning Ash and the other Pokémon their jobs. Ash went to get the ingredients listed in the cook book at the pantry while others gather some kitchen equipments as told by Hawlucha.

"I think this is all of it," Ash doing some final checking on the ingredients. "All set, now whats next Hawlucha?" he asked.

Hawlucha opened up a pack of all purpose flour and a measure cup. The Pokémon scooped the cup full with flour and poured it in a large see-through bowl and a quarter of the cup filled with flour was also dumped in as well.

Noivern, who was beside Hawlucha opened a stick of unsalted butter from its wrapping before cutting it half with a knife. Once it was done the butter was added into the bowl containing flour. The Pokémon also added salt about a quarter of teaspoon as instructed by Hawlucha.

"Wow, you two know your things huh?" Ash replied that their Pokémon can cook, better than him whi know nothing.

"Hawlucha Cha," Hawlucha handed the bowl to Greninja to wisk the raw ingredients using an automatic wisk.

"Gre," Greninja followed what Hawlucha said. The ninja Pokémon brought the bowl to the pastry blender just across the kitchen. After placing the bowl where it should be, Greninja pressed a button and the machine does its own things. Once done, Greninja brought the mixture back to Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha," he thanked Greninja. Hawlucha stired the mixture with a wisk to add some final touch to it and poke the mixture with a fork. It then add some tablespoons of water and stirred again. He took a handful of the dough and tested by stretching it.

Noivern sprinkled some flour, covering the surface of a wooden board. Hawlucha poured the mixture onto the wooden board. Then, both of the Pokémon started beating the mixture fiercely with their fist.

"Whoah guys, turn it down a little bit. Let me lend a hand," Ash suggested after seeing his Pokémon behavior towards the dough.

"Pika," Pikachu brought a wooden roller to Ash, trying to assist him.

"Thanks Pikachu," Ash pat Pikachu's head before taking the wooden roller. He the started to roll the dough into a thin layer of sheet according to Hawlucha's instructions and stack it again. Hawlucha stopped him as he was satisfied with the portion.

Hawlucha took the sheets and wrapped it in a platistic wrapper. He then passed it to Noivern who then puts it in the fridge to chill.

"Hawlucha," he said to Ash.

"One hour? What are we supposed to do within that 1 hour?" Ash groaned, learning new things about baking, well the basics.

"Hawlucha Haw," he said folding its arm, trying to teach Ash the meaning of baking.

"Baking needs a lot or patience and that is how Serena does it?" Ash repeated what Hawlucha had said. "Well then, if Serena can do it, I can too right team?!" Ash said enthusiasticly and his Pokémon cheered.

"Then i'll go take a nap while waiting in the lobby. Make sure to wake me up alright?" Ash said to his Pokémon who are now sweatdropped. He immediately left the kitchen, leaving his Pokémon behind.

"Gre," Greninja told the others he'll have to go back to the room for awhile.

"Hawlucha," he reminded Greninja to go back in an hour.

* * *

 **Building Across Pokémon Center**

"Humph, the other twerps are probably sleeping right now. Why did he have to bring Pikachu sling with him. Useless, our plan are total ruined," a female figure said looking through the window, cleaning the grappling hook gun with a cloth.

"Wait, let me hear a little bit longer. There's no sign of snoring or anything," a Meowth said with a headphone gear on and looking through the binocular.

"Can we make this quick? We've been following them all day just to find out that they left their pokeballs in the room which would've been a lot earlier for us. Now he brings Pikachu along with him," the male figure yawned, covering his mouth with his right hand which were holding an antenna.

"Atleast we know where they are staying. And keep the antenna on the room's direction will you!," Jesse punched James to make him not feel sleepy.

"Hold it you guys, theres a movement in the room," Meowth said to the others.

"What is it Meowth?" Jesse asked.

"Wobbuffet," interrupted them.

"It's that twerp's gal Pokémon, Braixen. She's taking a blanket away from the bed. She does look pretty," Meowth describing what he saw in the room. "Wait, someome is entering the room."

"Is it that twerp again? Thought he was leaving with his Pokémon?" James turned his attention to the room.

"It's that Greninja of his," Meowth said. "They're talking. The Braixen told Greninja that the twerp's gal cried herself to sleep in the bathroom."

"What. What did the twerp do to a girl like that," Jesse's anger rises. "How there he treat a women like that until she cries," she clenched her fist.

"Shush. Wait a second, they're holding hands!" Meowth said in a high tone.

"What do you mean holding hands?" James looked at Meowth.

"Seems like the twerp's and twerp's gal Pokémon are in love with each other," Meowth took the binoculars down. "They're able to find love and I cant?" he started to shed a tear.

"Quit it will you," Jesse hit Meowth which made Meowth shed a tear due to the pain. "Look through those binoculars again."

"They're in love," Meowth started to cry again.

"Give me that binoculars will you," she took it from Meowth's hand and looked at the Pokémon Center room through the binoculars. "Just like their trainers huh? Wait. The Greninja is leaving the room and that Braixen is going to the bathroom with the blanket."

"We're going to strike now? Remember that Pikachu is with that twerp inside the Pokémon Center," James giving Jesse a second thought.

"We haven't done something evil for days since we arrived here. This is our only chance. Change if plant, just take whatever Pokémon is inside that room. We take it as a hostage and trade it for Pikachu," she sets down the binoculars and opened the window.

Jesse aimed the grappling hook gun to the top of the Pokémon Center and fire grappling hook is hooked ontop of the building.

"We'll swing in through the window, take the Pokèball and run through the main door got it?" Jesse pulled the rope to make sure it is really hooked to the Pokémon Center building.

"Wait, I hear a movement," Meowth realised he was still wearing the headphone.

"Let me see," James took the binoculars that Jesse had set down. He started to shudder after he looked through the binoculars.

"What's wrong?" Jesse and Meowth said in unison, giving a weird look at James as if he has seen a ghost.

"S-someone is lo-looking right at us f-from the room," he muttered.

"Let me see," Jesse took the binoculars off from James hand. "What in the world?"

"What's going on? I'm hearing the air whistling through the headphone," Meowth asked them both.

" _Raaaaaaa_ ," a yell filled the air followed by a light blue sphere rushing from Ash's room in the Pokèmon Centre towards the room where Jesse, James and Meowth is at in the building next to it.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said after being hit by Aura sphere which sent them into the air.

"Wobbuffet."

* * *

 **Pokèmon Center**

Ash were woken up by a yell from outside the Pokémon Center. "Huh, what was all the yelling?" he woke himself up into a sitting position on the cough. He looked around, "Oh right, I'm still at the lobby."

"Greninja," Greninja walked up to him, telling Ash its time to resume their work.

The two walked to the kitchen to find Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame and Pikachu were working on something else. Pikachu were whisking a mixture in a bowl.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked, dissapointed that they started of without him.

"Pikachu," he said about whisking milk and pudding together, later folding in a cool whip.

"Haw, Hawlucha," he said. Hawlucha and Noivern had already start thinning out the dough that they made earlier. "Cha," he called Ash to come to them.

"What is it?" he look at the counter there were different metallic cutters laid out next to the pastry sheet. "You want me to choose?"

Hawlucha and Noivern looked at each other and returned their gaze towards Ash. They both nodded in sync.

Ash scanned through the cutters, thinking what kind of shape suitable for her friends as a token of appreciation throughout their journey. One stood out the most for him, "I think this is better than the rest."

"Haw, Hawlucha," he motioned his hand to the pastry sheet.

"Me? Do the honor? Why thank you Hawlucha, Noivern," Ash said. He started cutting out the pastry sheet using the cutter he chosem. He places the shaped dough sheet onto a baking sheets that Noivern had laid out. "All done."

Hawlucha counted the peices to make sure each has a pair on its own. He also touches the peices to make sure it is cold so that they can proceed to the next step.

Noivern takes the baking sheet and place it on a tray before putting it in an oven. He plush some button to change its setting to 400º and started the oven. He kept an eye to the shaped dough until the dough becomes golden brown. Nine minutes passed and the dough were good to go.

"Lucha," Hawlucha gave Ash mittens, asking him to take out the tray to let it cool. Ash followed what Hawlucha said and places the hot tray to the side to cool.

Hawlucha took the wheel for now. He split the shaped puff pastry in half and places the bottom halves on the serving plates. Pikachu handed him the cool whip and starts filling over each, topped with strawberries. Once done, he top it with the top halves of the pastry. He sprinkled some powdered sugar as a final touch to the pastry.

"That looks beautiful," Ash complimented Hawlucha's decoraring skill.

Hawlucha and Noivern assembles the pastry on the serving plate carefully with precision. They've made a total of eleven Kalosean Napoleons ready to be eaten in the morning.

"All done. What is the time now?" he look at the clock in the kitchen. It was 2:45am. "Was expecting for us to finish late. I guess we did pretty well huh guys? We did a great job! He said to all his Pokémon. "Now, we better get all of this to our room for later on."

Ash brought three serving plates. Hawlucha brought two serving plates, same goes to Noivern and Greninja. Pikachu and Tallonflame brought 1 serving plates each. They all went out of the kitchen together and on their way to their room.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash said when he saw Nurse Joy was wide awake in the receptionist desk in the lobby. "Up so soon?"

"Hi again, there was a trainer that needed some assistance with his injured pokemon. Seems like you're done cooking," she looked at Ash holding three the serving plates at once. "It looks really beautiful," she complimented.

"Here, have one. This is as a thank you note for letting us use the kitchen," He put down one of the serving plates on the desk. "We're off sending this to our room but we'll be back cleaning the kitchen and pay up those ingredients we used."

"No problem and thank you as well for the pastry," she gave out a smile.

"Come on guys, let's go," Ash lead his company to room. Once arrived to their room, Ash opened the door slowly and peeked inside. It was quite. He wanted to make sure not one saw the pastry and only repeat it as a surprise in the morning.

They all entered the room when the coast were clear. They each put the serving plates nicely into the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Now that this is done, we can all have a rest now," Ash said taking out the Pokeballs. "Now withdraw," he pointed the pokeballs to each of the Pokémon. All of the Pokémon went into their pokeball. "Have a rest guys," he put the pokeballs onto his bed.

Before Ash went to sleep, he cleaned up the Pokémon Center's main kitchen they used and played up all the ingredients to Nurse Joy. He also took a walk to a nearby park to pick something up for the morning he had in his mind. Once done, he went back to their room and ends his night.

* * *

 **Morning**

"Pika chuuuuuu~"

Ash woke up in a shock after Pikachu zapped him with electro ball. "Not again," he rubbed his head. They were the only two who is awake. He looked at Serena's bed, it was still empty. He look at the other bed, Bonnie was still sleeping so was Lucario.

"Pika, pika pika," Pikachu brought a clock telling Ash that it's 8:30am. Almost the time when Serena usually wake up.

"We better ready those pastry then," he got off his bed and went straight to the kitchen.

Ash let the others out of their pokeball as well so they can help as well. They all went to the kitchen and took out the pastry from the fridge.

"Talonflame, use brave bird to warm up the pastry," Ash said to Talonflame.

Hawlucha, Noivern and Greninja laid out picnic cloths as a table cloth. Ash took out kitchenwares like fork, spoon and knives and some napkins. He layed the napkins down and positioned the fork, spoon and knives so that it would look like a five star resraurant display on the table.

Once Talonflame was done heating the food, Hawlucha set down the pastry infront of each seat on the table ready to eat.

"Just one more thing," he took a small vase out of the kitchen's cabinet, filled in some water and put up boquet of flower in it. "Done, everything looks perfect. Good job team!" he said to his Pokémon.

Greninja went to the bathroom door where Serena and her Pokèmon went to sleep inside. He knock and waited for a response. The door opened, it was Braixen.

"Gre," Greninja said, blushing.

"Braixen," giggled at the ninja Pokémon.

"Gre greninja," he told the fox Pokémon to wake up her trainer and the other Pokémon for breakfast. He also told her that it is better for them to come out all at once.

"Braixen," she said, agreeing his plan.

Pikachu went to wake up Bonnie, Dedenne and Squishy. Bonnie was hard to wake but with a tickle from Pikachu, she'll wake up in no time. Hawlucha went to wake up Lucario. He at first didn't know how to wake him up but Noivern, being a bat, screamed next to Lucario's ear. Lucario jumped out from sleep nearly realeasing aura sphere. Luckily, Hawlucha was there to stop him.

Serena walked out of the bathroom followed by her Pokémon, not knowing what was wrong. "What's happening?"

"Good morning Serena!" Bonnie greeted her. "Have you met Korrina's Lucario? I woke up and he's there for me like he's a prince," she said holding Lucario's hand, which made him blush.

"Hi Lucario, where's Clemont and Korrina?" Serena asked. She didn't know about the letter Lucario had given to Ash.

"We're back!" a voice said from the front door. It was Korrina followed by Clemont.

"Where were you two going and why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie said, both her hand to her hips.

"Well, we went to see father last night," Clemont said trying to make an excuse.

"Is that so... Well today we'll visit father and talk about this. Sound's like a good plan isn't it Serena?" Bonnie trying to make sure his big brother was telling the truth.

"S-sure," Serena answered, giving an awkward smile towards Clemont. "Why are we standing in the hall way again?"

"Hawlucha," Hawlucha inviting all of them to the kitchen and telling them breakfast is ready.

"Breakfast?" they all said in unison. They all went to the kitchen and was surprised to see what was on the table.

"Ta-da," Ash greeted them followed by his Pokémon. "So what do you guys think?"

"So beautiful!" Bonnie jumped in her Tyrunt onesie as she sees the Kalos Napoleons in the shaped of a heart.

"Ash, where did you buy those? Kalos Napoleons are quite expensive, you shouldn't have," Serena shocking to see the extension food on their table.

"We didn't, we made them ourself. Isnt that right guys?" his Pokémon agreed on what Ash had said.

Clemont walked up to the table and looked at the pastry puffs. "This, this is perfection!" Clemont admired the decoration. "Well why are you guys standing there, let's dig in!"

"Didn't know you could bake Ash," Korrina complimented him.

"If it wasn't for my Pokémon, I couldn't have done it myself," he said.

The five gang's sat onto each chair getting one Kalosean Napoleon each, Lucario also joined them on the table. The other Pokémon also get to taste the Kalosean Napoleon by dividing the four extras into 8 cuts each. And they all dig in for a taste.

"This taste sooo good," Bonnie said rubbing her cheek, tasting the sweet filling.

"I've got to say, these are really good," Serena took another bite out of the pastry.

"So Ash, what was this all about. I mean the baking and stuff, whats the special occation?" Korrina asked once she was done checking her food.

"Well, this is a thank you from me to all of you. For being my friends, maybe more than that. Throughout our journey you guys have done alot for me. Now i'll repay you with this meal shaped if a heart, and also by winning the Kalos League," he said.

"Aw, thanks Ash," Serena said.

"It's good that you all enjoy the puffs. With the flower infront of me it also reminds me of my old adventure partner back in Unova," Ash said looking at the flowers inside the small vase he places at the middle of the table.

"You did alot of hardwork in gathering those didn't you? Its the Kalos national flower, Iris," Clemont explained to the others.

"Yeah, I did my own research and saw one yesterday in the park. Iris was my adventure buddy throughout Unova, like you guys. We often argue about something and she constantly calling me a kid. She like a big sister to me," Ash told the other about his Unova adventure.

Serena was curious about this girl Ash was talking about. But as soon as Ash said she was like a big sister to him, she was relief about it. "Well I like it alot, the pastry too," she said, smelling the flowers.

Ash looked at her with a smile. G _lad that she likes it,_ he said in his mind. He then remember about last night kiss which made his thoughts wonder.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Bonnie looked at Ash who was staring at Serena.

"Wha- Im fine," Ash said taking another bite of his Kalos Napoleons.

The other four laughed at Ash's sudden change in behavior followed by Ash and all the Pokémon's. They all ate their breakfast and started planning on what to do for the day.

* * *

 **Kalos League Conference Building**

 **Earlier**

The room was lightly dimmed. In the middle of the room was a circular table with thirtheen seats distributed evenly around the table. Eight seats were taken by the Kalos Gym Leaders who had gathered and five were empty.

"Welcome all. I have call you to an urgent meeting to tell you that Lumiose City will have destruction in its path," a lady said.

"Is this one of your weird visions Olympia?" a male voice said.

"My visions are not to be taken lightly Wulfric," Olympia replied.

From a nearby vent on the ceiling, a spy bot in the shape of a fly records the conversation. The bot has an antenna on it, giving a live feed to someone out of the building.

"You two never get along with each other dont you," Viola sighed.

"What can we do to protect the City from destruction?" Clemont asked.

"There is one way to prevent this from happening," a female figure entered the room. It was the Kalos Champion, Diantha. Behind her there are another four figure entering the room. The fives powers figure took their seat.

"Diantha and the Elite Four, something tells me this is far more serious than i thought," Grant said, he leans back in his chair.

"There is," Wikstorm, one of the Elite Four responded. He then let Diantha speak.

"After month of investigation with Hoenn's Champion, Steven stone. We conclude that a Legendary Pokémon will find its way to the city, destryoing every life in it," Diantha said.

"I dont like the sound of this," Wulfric said, folding his arms.

"We can still fight it right? There must be a way to stop it," Korrina, she was nervous about the whole situation, along with Clemont. They've never met this kind of situation before.

"What kind of Legendary Pokemon?" Valerie questioned the Champion.

"Death," another person answered as he entered the room. His body was tough and wearing a suit. His red orange hair was shaped like a pyroar's hair. "The Legendary Pokémon Yveltal."

 **\- End of Chapter -**


	5. Chp 5 : Thorns and Petals!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Thorns and Petals!**

 **Pokémon Center**

"Greninja! Water Shuriken!"

"Lucario, counter it with Bone Rush and strike!"

The Pokémon Center's battlefield shook by an immense battle. Ash and Korrina agreed for on a 1v1 pokémon battle later that evening. Both trainers chose their most powerful pokémon to test out their limits, especially Ash. Lucario was in a state of mega-evolve fighting against greninja. The battle has reached their limits with their final blow.

At the side of the battlefield was Clemont also with his luxray, who volunteered to be the battle's referee. On his hand was a device he called Syncro-meter that he worked on, used to measure Ash and Greninja's synchronization phenomenon. Clemont wished to help Professor Sycamore in studying more of the wonders of mega-evolution so he could get stronger.

"You got this Ash!" Bonnie yelled on top of her lungs, cheering at the veranda of the Pokémon Center. Next to her were all of Ash's pokémon who cheered as well for their master.

A certain green unknown pokémon peeked out of Bonnie's yellow sling bag. "Blblbllb," the pokémon jumped out of the bag onto Bonnie's shoulder along with Dedenne.

"Dedenne."

"You see Dedenne, Squishy. Once I get older we can go on with our own adventure like Ash does and make lots of friends!" Bonnie nuzzled both her beloved pokémon.

"This is the most intense battle I've ever seen between greninja and mega-Lucario," Clemont fixed his glasses which appeared to be sliding down because of the sweat formed. He was still fascinated by the bond formation created by ash and his greninja.

"Lux," Luxray walked up to him glancing at the battle.

"Thirst for a battle I assume? We'll get back to our Gym Leader duty once the-" Clemont stopped himself after he remembered about the meeting he had last night. He shook his head to get the awful thought of his head, "Never mind about that. I promise we'll have lots of battle with challengers in the Prism Tower soon enough."

The battle again heat up when Greninja used double team to confuse his opponent. All of the copies Greninja leaped into the air to initiate yet another water shuriken attack all at once.

Lucario sense of time suddenly slowed down for him. All of the Greninja's around him who were about to unleash their attacks appeared to be slowing down. Lucario quickly used this opportunity by hitting all of the greninja with bone rush.

"I-isn't that-?" Clemont was in shock when he suddenly see Lucario disappear from his standing ground. "That's extreme speed!"

'What!' Ash thought to himself. He was also shocked to see Lucario disappear. Before he could warn greninja, he saw all the copies of Greninja disappeared one by one as if something had hit all of them at once.

Only one greninja remained in the air now still with his water shuriken in his hand. Suddenly, Lucario appeared behind him and Greninja was hit by Lucario's bone rush. The attack had sent Greninja hit onto the ground from the air.

"Greninja! No!" Ash yelled as he scanned the area where greninja had landed. There were thick dust in the air but no sign of Greninja in sight. Ash fear that this might be another loss for him in the region.

Lucario landed next to Korrina awaiting for her next command. "Alright! You just learned Extreme speed!" Korrina jumped in joy while tossing her left hand up. A few second past, the thick dust start to clear out to reveal a crater on the ground but no sign of Greninja.

"He's gone," Korrina was surprised by the turn of events. Lucario was in ready position protect itself from any threats by the missing opponent.

The battlefield was quite. The spectators on the side was baffled by the sudden disappearance of the ninja pokémon. They all looked at Ash who had his hat tilted, slightly covering his face from the sun soaring high in the sky.

"Ash, come on what are you doing!?" Bonnie shouted, flailing both her hands up high. Dedenne and Squishy was struggling to hold onto Bonnie's shoulder. She was impatient to know what his strategy is like the others.

'What is he up to? Where is Greninja?' Clemont focused on Ash who was just standing still on the other side of the battlefield. Suddenly, the Syncro-Meter he had on his hand beeped. Clemont looked at the device and turned his gaze towards Ash. He saw a faint smile on Ash's face under his head. "He has a plan. I'm sure of it," he grinned.

"It's been a minute or two that he just standing there," Korrina said to Lucario, folding her arms. "Lucario, use your aura senses to find Greninja," she commanded. Korrina was getting impatient with the delay.

Lucario nodded. He closes his eyes and started opening his Aura senses. Through his vision he was able to see and pin-point the living through objects. Lucario scanned his surrounding trying to find Greninja's location, nothing.

Disappointed, the aura pokémon stomped his feet and looked down. Lucario was shocked to see an anomaly in a shape of a sphere underground. He was clueless of what he saw in his aura vision. His eye went wide open when he finally registered the anomaly was actually his opponent.

"You've been spotted, Ash-Greninja! Water Shuriken now!" Ash yelled on top of his lung at the other side of the field.

The ground beneath Lucario feet started to shatter. He didn't have time escape despite having extreme speed ability on.

"Lucario block the attack!" Korrina yelled. But it was too late for the Lucario to do so.

A huge ball of swirling water emerges from the ground which came in contact with Lucario. The damage created was extraordinary for the aura pokémon to handle which causes him to leap in the air and fell onto the ground.

"Lucario!" Korrina ran up to her pokémon. She kneeled next to him to find out his eyes were swirling, her pokémon was knocked out. "Are you alright?" she brushed her hand against Lucario's forehead.

The aura pokémon gained its consciousness back after he went back to his original form. He didn't say any word but instead pushing Korrina to the side, trying to get back on its feet. He turned facing towards the ball of water. There was a shadow inside.

The ball swirling water just stood there for few seconds and started moving away from them going back to Ash. Suddenly the swirling water dissipates to reveal greninja was inside of it all along.

"T-that was greninja all along?" Korrina was still kneeling onto the ground, dumbfounded.

Lucario stared at the ninja pokémon walking away. He was trying to process of what just happened. His kin was the first kind to mega-evolve but has yet to see the unknown form of greninja.

"Korrina are you alright?" Clemont ran towards her as he was worried about her. He reached his hand out to help Korrina get back to her feet.

"Oh, thank you Clemont," she accepted the help. "What was that?" Korrina turned her gaze towards Ash who was cheering with his pokémons.

"That? We still couldn't explain yet. But we call it Ash-Greninja," he said while taking out a clean piece of cloth. He started wiping off Korrina's cheek which was covered in dirt. Clemont's act of kindness made Korrina blush.

"I-I can do it myself alright!" she took the cloth off Clemont's hand and started wiping her face fiercely. She was embarrassed by his action and was trying to hide from him.

"Hmm, you look cute when you do that," Clemont teased her making her more embarrassed. "Anyways, let's get you inside the Pokémon Center. How about you Lucario?"

Lucario ignored Clemont's question and glared at Greninja. He had never seen such power out of all the battle he had even the Charizard Y he fought not long ago. Mega-evolution is one thing but this one seems to be the same but different than the rest.

"Alright Greninja, we did it!" Ash high-fived Greninja. Ash was super excited by the battle he had. This was supposed to be a preparation for them to win the League.

"Greninja."

"Ash! Greninja! You did great back there," Bonnie called them out holding out Dedenne. "Come inside will you. Serena is making lunch for both you and Korrina!" she added.

"Oh boy, food!" Ash cheered again but stopped when his stomach start to growl demanding for food. "E-he, all this battle is making me hungry," he said while placing his right hand onto his stomach. "Well, let's take a rest for the day. Today's battle was really tough."

"Gre."

As Ash and Greninja started to walk back into the pokémon center, Greninja noticed Lucario was staring at him at the middle of the battlefield. Both of them made eye contact but greninja simply ignored it and followed his trainer into the building followed by the other of Ash's pokémon.

"Lucario, are you alright?" Korrina noticed Lucario staring at Ash and Greninja entering the Center. "Found yourself a rival huh?" she chuckled. If Lucario were to behave differently after an intense battle like earlier, he had found himself a noble rival to fight off.

"Now, let's go back into the building alright. Serena readied lunch for us at the cafeteria," Clemont grabbed her hand and started walking to the Center's entrance followed by Lucario.

"You did great Korrina!" Bonnie said who was waiting at the door with the other pokémons. "All of you, into the building! Food is ready!" she entered the center followed by the rest of the pokémons.

The center was not busy at the moment. Usually at this time around, many trainers would come and leave the center to rest and continue on with their adventures. Since the league hasn't been announce yet, those who live nearby went back to their homes and the ones who live far from the city tend to stay until the league starts.

"That sure a lot of food!" Ash ran up to the table where Serena was at with her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. The table was filled with all kinds of food. There were spaghetti meatballs, salads, sandwiches and berries.

"Figured that you and Korrina might be hungry after the battle. So I prepared a lot of food to fill you up," Serena said grooming Sylveon on her lap.

"Syl."

"Whoa, that sure is a lot," Korrina, Clemont and Bonnie arrived at their table after sending off Lucario to Nurse Joy to patch hin up. "You shouldn't have Serena, plus I'm on a diet," as soon after she said that, her stomach growled in hunger loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "I-I change my mind," she covered her stomach which made everyone laugh.

The group sat at the table and dig in their lunch. Ash and Korrina were head to head against each other on who would finish the food first. Bonnie became the judge on who win first. Clemont gave out a huge sweat drop seeing his girlfriend savaging her lunch. Serena went to fill up bowls with Pokémon foods for all the pokémons before joining the others to eat lunch.

"Oh I'm not going to let you win this time," Korrina said with her mouth full after slurping in a string of spaghetti.

"Well yeah?" Ash ate a mouthful of sandwich and speed up his munching of the food.

"Take it easy both of you. You might choke yourself with the food you eat," Clemont said who was concerned about their wellbeing.

"Well, it's them after all. They have a big appetite after a battle," Bonnie scratched her head and stared at them. She wondered if battle will make her hungry if she were to go for her adventure.

"Can't blame them with a huge stomach," Serena joined them at the table after feeling all the pokémons. "Plus, this is me trying to thank Ash back for the sweet breakfast he made earlier," she added.

"Aw, thanks Serena," Ash gulped in the food he was munching. "Hey, what are we planning to do today? Staying here in the Center training for the League is kind of boring you know," he said to the siblings who might know any point of attraction in the city.

As soon as Ash said that, Korrina stopped eating and looked at Clemont. Clemont looked at her as well and nodded as if it was the right time to break him a news.

"Well... you see Ash, about the League...," Clemont said nervously. "We... won't be seeing the League any time soon...?" he closed his eyes waiting for the outburst.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry Ash, we just found out last night. The Kalos League Conference, I mean we gym leaders, have some issues they had to solve first," Korrina interfered, trying helping Clemont to clear things up.

"I know you came here all the way from Kanto, but this year's League might be postponed in the range of next month to... next year?" Clemont ended his sentences in a higher tone and shrugged, awaiting for another outburst.

"YEAR? Oh man!" Ash dropped his head onto the table, disappointed of what he had heard. His journey in Kalos to win the League was wasted away by the news.

Serena was worried about Ash who started to sigh repeatedly at his seat right beside her. "May I ask, why did they postponed the League?" she asked looking at Clemont and Korrina back and forth trying to get an answer from one of them.

"Yeah, why did they big brother?" Bonnie asked as well.

"I'm sorry you guys, this is something we gym leaders can't discuss in public. It's a serious matter and it would hurt you guys greatly," Korrina explained, her appetite lost when she had to tell Ash.

The group became silent after what Korrina had said. "I-I think to have to go take some air first," Ash stood up and left the others in the cafeteria.

"This is going to be tough for him," Bonnie turned to look at Ash who was leaving to wherever he's going. "He looks really, really upset," she turned again to look at his big brother.

"Now I feel bad," Clemont muttered. "Ash came all this way to win the League and here he is, postponed to whatever we're dealing is done," he said, adjusting his glasses which was slipping away.

"Humph, at least tell us the reason why it was postponed and this problem you guys are dealing," Bonnie said making a pouty face.

"He's upset you know," Serena looking at the direction where Ash had left. I've got to do something, she said to herself. Suddenly she felt a small kick on her left leg. It was Bonnie.

"Well don't just sit there, go after him," Bonnie said motioned her hand shooing Serena.

"W-what? Why me?" Serena flustered.

"Remember when we were at Snowbell City? The time he got depressed by his final gym challenge? You did something which brought him back, maybe you could do that again!" Bonnie explained.

"It was just a short talk, he snapped and I… threw a snowball at him several times before leaving him alone," Serena looked down, touching the blue ribbon Ash had given which she treasured. He had never seen Ash depressed back in Snowbell City, now he's going through it again now and didn't know what to do.

"You were having snowball fight with him?! Why all of the sudden people around me here is trying to have fun without me," Bonnie made a pouty face.

"Maybe the snowball that hit him woke him up from his thought, who knows," Korrina shrugged, trying to help. She felt bad as well crushing someone's hope to be a pokémon master.

"Big brother! Can you make a snowball machine?" Bonnie asked. "What if what Korrina said is true? We could just throw snowball at him and he'll return!" she said excited by her own idea.

"I don't think starting a snowball fight would work," Clemont scratched his chin trying to figure out something. "Maybe you should go and talk to him and see what happen Serena," he said.

"Pika pika," Pikachu who was on the floor slightly yanked Serena's hand, urging her to go after his master.

Serena glanced at the pikachu and was lost in her thought for a moment. He need a friend to help him get out of his thought, she thought. "I think I got it," she glanced at the others, determined to bring back the high spirited Ash.

"Way the go Serena!" Bonnie cheered. "Also, tell me what happens when you guys come back. I want to hear everything about the good stuff," she elbowed her several times before laughing. She was having a good time teasing her every now and then.

"Bonnie!"

Clemont and Korrina giggled. "It's best that you go after him now. Bring along Greninja, he can sense where Ash is, right Greninja?" Clemont said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Gre."

Serena once again glanced at her friends and Ash's pokémon. She didn't want to disappoint his friends and didn't want to leave Ash. "I'll go after him," she made her final decision. Without saying a word, she stood up and ran with the guidance of Greninja.

Korrina chuckled after Serena had left them, "Those two love birds. Reminds me of us."

Suddenly, the Pokémon center's theme played. "Calling Miss Korrina. Please visit the reception desk as soon as possible," the intercom said.

"As soon as possible?" Bonnie repeated what the announcement had said.

"Sounds like there's a problem," Clemont suspect, judging by the choice of word that Nurse Joy used making the announcement.

"We better go, now," Korrina said to the others. After withdrawing their pokémons, excluding Ash's and Serena, they all left the cafeteria quickly and went to the receptionist table at the lobby.

Nurse Joy were talking over the phone looking all nervous. "Please keep an eye out for him officer... thank you," she nodded slightly before putting down the phone. She then massages her head trying to think of a solution of something.

"Nurse Joy? I'm Korrina, what seems to be the problem?" Korrina walked up to the desk opposite of where Nurse Joy is at.

Before answering her question, Nurse Joy in a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry but... your Lucario that you sent to rest under our care... He's missing," she said.

"Missing? How did that happen?" Clemont walked up. "Huh?" he glanced at Korrina who was totally silent with her head down. "Are you ok?" Clemont laid his left hand onto her shoulder.

There were no expression on her face. Her fist clenching on its own as if she's ready to hit something. "That Lucario...," she let go of her anger. "No worries Nurse Joy, he acts like that when he lost to someone who he thinks is a rival," she ended her sentences with a sigh.

"Oh is that so?" Nurse Joy said, relief that this incident wasn't because of her carelessness. She was worried that her records might be ruined compare to her entire family who was working at other Pokémon Centre around the region. "Thank you for clarifying that, I better inform Officer Jenny to call the search off," she picked up the phone where she had left on the desk and started dialing.

"Will Lucario be ok, Korrina?" Bonnie walked up to her from the left, yanking Korrina's hand to get her attention. Bonnie was hugging both Dedenne and Squishy with her left hand.

"Oh Bonnie, you don't need to worry about him. You did saw him battle right? He can take care of himself," Korrina patted the little girl's head softly, giving out a smile so that she won't feel worried. "Anyways, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Oh! We can play board games. This time I will beat big brother!" Bonnie's spirit life once again. Usually the sibling play board games back in the Prism Tower during free time. It was to train for both of the sibling's thinking power and for fun as well.

Clemont chuckled, his glasses went bright which means he just went into cocky mode. "Like I'm going to lose by you," he lifted his left hand over his face to pushing his glasses in with his middle finger.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" she stick out her tongue to taunt him back, so was Dedenne. Squishy was looking at Bonnie and Dedenne back and forth, not knowing what the tongue meant.

"Now I have to babysit both of these siblings," she told to herself, shook her head.

 **Lumiose City**

Ash dashed out of the Pokémon Center, leaving their friends and all his pokémon due to the rage building up in his body. He wouldn't have the heart to express his anger in front of the one he cared about. Quickly he decided to flee the place to go somewhere quiet where he can calm himself by being alone.

He ran through the streets of the Lumiose City without knowing where to go. He maneuvered along stalls and passerby along the path. After turning into couple of streets, he started to jog as he felt week due to the battle earlier.

After a couple of minutes of jog through the city, Ash arrived at a wide plaza. It was dark but the prism tower can be seen just the south of the plaza. In the center was an obelisk with a bench laid in front of it which was well lit.

"It's this place again," he said while gasping heavily after all the jog he did. He looked around and saw a sign at the edge of the round plaza. He walked up to it and started reading the sign, "Rogue Plaza. How did I even end up here?"

He remembered there was a bench in the middle of the Plaza. He decided that he would stay here for a while as he was exhausted by all the running he did throughout the city. The boy settled down and breathed in the cool air. Somehow, the plaza gave him comfort for his thought but it wasn't enough to get rid of about the league in his mind.

Ash looked around to find people were enjoying their own company. He saw a little boy chasing his Arcanine in the distant outside the Plaza which reminds of his young self, back in Kanto. He was madly in love with pokémons that he had his own adventure into a forest near Pallet Town all alone just to meet up with the wild ones.

"When will I achieve? I promised to everyone that I'll become a Pokémon master," he sighed deeply, looking upwards into the sky.

The sky was getting dark and darker. The city were beginning to light up, especially the Prism Tower. Ash just sat there alone while everyone around him were passing through. For half an hour he sat there until the plaza was quite, no one was around and the sky has gone dark.

"This is Snowbell City all over again," he raised both his hand and looked at it. His fingerless glove still has dirt residue from the battle he had earlier. He stood up and started patting both his hand to his leg getting rid of the dirt. "I better head back," he said to himself.

Before he could take a step, a figure approached him from the dark. The figure was slightly taller than him and was not a human. Ash recognized the figure standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Ash was surprised to see the figure. He thought that the figure should be with the others back at Pokémon Center.

The figure walked towards him and laid a finger onto Ash's forehead, establishing a connection between the both of them. ' _You, I have to admit, are a very strong young man. I wish for a rematch but now is not the time._ '

 _Telepathy?_ Ash thought. Ash shook his head as the figure might read his mind. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

' _Your bond energy with Greninja is just...,_ ' the figure paused, trying to recollect what he witness during the battle. ' _Is just outstanding, I'm quite impressed by both you and your Greninja's ability_ ,' the figure withdraw its hand away from Ash's forehead.

"We got that a lot from other trainer's, what you faced earlier was just the start and haven't seen the rest yet," Ash had a smirk on his face, proud of his Greninja. "Say, how did you find me Lucario?"

' _You're one of a kind, like my kin. When I first saw you, you emit an aura which echoes through the air, that is how I found you here. I simply ignored it at first but not for long. Your Aura synchronization with Greninja's is beyond my understanding. It's different from... mega-evolution? Whatever you call it, but I'm truly amazed by your capabilities_ ,' Lucario bowed with respect. Ash was the first person he actually bowed to show some respect other than Korrina's grandfather. Lucario wouldn't even bow down for his own master, Korrina.

"Gee thanks Lucario, I'm flattered. Both you and Korrina were stronger than the gym battle we had long ago," Ash scratched the back of his head. He usually act this way when someone he knew compliments his way of battling.

' _Last time we took it easy on both of you. Your Pikachu was quite strong as well, we underestimated his power greatly_ ,' Lucario turned away from Ash. ' _Anyways, that's all I have to say. And send my regards to Greninja, he just earned himself a new rival._ '

Ash giggled, "Looks like Greninja has another rival to take care off. First Sceptile, then Charizard Y and then you."

' _A strong pokémon like him tends to have a lot of rivals. He should at least expect that,_ ' Lucario said and started to walk away.

"Wait Lucario," Ash said before Lucario started to leave. "Do you know anything about the league? I have the feeling that Clemont and Korrina are hiding something from me and the others," he added. He was suspicious about the gym leader being secretive.

The Lucario glanced at him, still has his back towards Ash. 'I _know the whole story surrounding the League Conference, but I do not have the permission or the heart to tell you what it is all about. Perhaps you go meet either Korrina or Clemont and ask them personally,_ ' the Lucario started to walk leaving him alone.

Ash stared at Lucario as he leaves into the dark, leaving Ash all alone in the Rogue Plaza. He turned around and sat back again on the bench that he just sat on earlier. Now, more questions going through his thought. He lift his head and looked at the Prism Tower.

A faint smile formed on his face. He remembered the day he took his first step in Kalos region and at the same day he stupidly made a decision to jump of the tower to save Pikachu after the Garchomp incident. He even got lecture by her mother, who was informed by Professor Oak when he saw the news, for nearly half an hour on the phone at the Pokémon Center in the city.

Again, he looked at the sky. It was black but there was faint stars still visible despite the light pollution from the city. He remembered the time he made a wish right next to Diancie. He said that he wish for Diancie wish to meet Xerneas to come true, but deep down in his heart he was asking for something that would fulfill his dream entirely, which is to become a Pokémon Master.

Ash took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "If only that wish would come true, that would be great," he said to himself, still looking at the sky above.

"What kind of wish?"

"Huh?" Ash responded to the voice coming from his left. He turned his gaze towards the voice and found out it was Serena's. She was touching the ribbon over her chest. "Serena, you're here," he suddenly felt glad to see her.

Serena approached him and seated on the bench right next to him. She was all quiet and nervous. She even gripped her hands tightly. "May I know what was your wish?" Serena asked again. She kept her eyes onto the Prism Tower, refusing to make an eye contact since she was nervous.

"My wish?" Ash turned his head facing Serena.

"Yeah, your wish," Serena turned facing him as well. "What is it?" she asked again.

"Thought that one's wish should be kept secret or else it won't come true," Ash didn't want to spit out his wish as it would embarrass himself.

Serena chuckled, brushed her hair to the side with her finger. "Silly you, that is an old age rule. You know what? I tell mine and you tell yours, done deal?" she asked. At first she didn't know why she after like that, it was all Greninja's idea to dig through Ash's thick brain. Serena did asked Greninja a favor to help her.

"Well, I guess so," he felt uneasy when he heard what Serena had suggested. Normally he diverts these kind if conversation to other topics like Pokémon or something else.

"Alright," she faced forward, closed her eyes and hold her hands together as if she was prepared to make a wish. "My wish is to make people happy, including mother, Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and my friends," she ended her wish touching the blue ribbon with her left hand. She looks up to the sky and saw a glimpse of the star, hoping her wish to come true.

Ash looked at her with admiration, no expression on his face whatsoever except his mouth was slightly open. "Now it's my turn huh?" he turned his gaze upwards to the sky.

"Yup."

"Well, here goes...," he closed his eyes and hold his hand together. "I wish... um... I wish to win the League and be a pokémon master," he made the wish. He remained quiet. Still in the same position he sighed, head titled forward. "Oh why bother?" he put his hat on and titled it forward covering his face.

"What is it Ash?" Serena laid her hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"That wasn't even my actual wish," Ash sighed.

"Why not try again? If it's too personal for you I can leave you alone," she said. Serena was about to get up to leave Ash make his wish alone but was stopped by him grabbing her hand.

"Please stay," Ash looked at her. "I'll let you hear my wish. Promise," he said calmly as he let go of Serena's hand.

Serena was in a state of stock when Ash grabbed her hand. The things that Ash does to her always surprised her even though she thought she was over with it. "Well then," she sat back down on the bench. "How about we do it together, shall we?" she said trying to make Ash comfortable about opening his heart to other people.

"Huh, ok...," he faced forward and closed his eyes, his hand hold together tight. He sighed at first and said, "I wish...I wish that the feeling of emptiness inside of me... would just disappear, forever."

Serena glanced at him when he made that wish. She was surprised that Ash felt lonely probably due to the fact that they all will go on with their own journey.

"Hey, you opened your eyes," Ash with his left eye open caught her staring at him.

"O-oh sorry," Serena quickly closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding when she was caught admiring him. Ash didn't make a sound which make Serena wondered. "You finished with your wish already?" she asked, still with her eyes closed.

Serena wait for Ash to respond but there was none. She was wondering why Ash had stopped. Was it because she peeked on him when he made his wish? Again there was silence filling the air for a minute.

"Ash?" she asked again, no responded but she can feel that Ash was still beside him. 'What is with him?' She thought. Suddenly, she felt something leaned onto her shoulder and there was a snore. Serena opened her eyes to look and find that Ash had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. Serena giggled, "Typical Ash. Might have been exhausted because of the battle earlier.

Serena looked up to the sky where the stars that are now much more visible than earlier. ' _All our wish come true, eventually_ ,' she thought. Serena turned her gaze towards Ash again and brushed the boy's hair. "Your wish will come true, eventually," she whispered.

Serena relaxed herself so that she felt comfortable with Ash right beside her sleeping. Her cheek became red, blushing when the thought of her and Ash being together forever. "Somehow," she said to herself while Ash was still snoring in the background.

A pokémon approached the two from the dark. It was Greninja and he appears to be smiling, happy to see his master with the woman who was interested with him. His tongue that he used as a scarf was nowhere in sight as he kept it in his mouth.

"Gre," he told Serena that he will be back to the Pokémon Center, leaving them both alone together. He had witnessed the conversation and was happy with the outcome. To him, progress is what matters the most to achieve something great.

"W-wait, what about Ash. You can't just leave him sleep here. Help me care him back to the center," Serena said softly to Greninja, not wanting to wake up Ash even though he is a heavy sleeper.

"Ninja," Greninja told her either to wake him up or be together for a little longer. The pokémon giggled, teasing her before starting to walk away from the Plaza.

Serena looked at the ninja pokémon leaving them until h is out of sight. "Bummer," she said to herself before glancing back to Ash. "Well I suppose Greninja is right," thinking about what Greninja had said. She then snuggled Ash, taking the opportunity to be much closer to him.

Serena sat motionless for another 10 minutes, accompanying the sleeping Ash while enjoying the view of the Prism Tower. She remembered when she chose Fennekin at Professor Sycamore's lab. Fennekin was the first pokemon she chose as a starter other than Chespin and Froakie. She at first wanted to choose Chespin because of it's cuteness, but after a long debate with herself she chose Fennekin as she wanted to become a Performer.

Suddenly, a lightning breaks loose nearby lighting up the sky followed by the wind kicking up which startled Serena. She looks up to find black clouds started to pile up to each other. Without delay, she wakes up Ash immediately. "Hey Ash, wake up. It's almost starting to rain here," she brushed Ash's face with her hand.

"Huh?" Ash woke up from his nap, rubbing his eye to get back his vision clear again. He then suddenly felt chilly when the wind were blown towards them. "What's happening," he was now fully awake and aware of his surrounding. He looked around and noticed something happening in the sky. The clouds were beginning to thicken in the sky.

"I don't know but the weather suddenly changed," Serena got up from her seat followed by Ash. "I think we better head back before it starts to rain," she suggest. Ash nodded to agree.

Just as they were about to leave, another thundering sound broke out from the patch of black clouds. The wind blew again stronger than before.

"Gee, the weather here sure is rough," Ash covered his face with his arm when the wind blew to his face. "I think we better find a shelter nearby, I don't think we could make it to the Center," he looked at Serena who was beside him.

Serena had a worried look on her face. "Professor Sycamore's lab is nearby," she quickly said after she mapped out the City in her mind.

"We better take refuge there, come on," Ash grabbed Serena's hand and they both started to run for the Professor's lab.

* * *

 **Pokémon Center**

"Hey! No fair!" the room atmosphere tense with rivalry between the siblings.

"What? I'm just following the rules," Clemont replied as he activated a card which allows him to jump on one level. "Just admit that you're losing to me, Bonnie. You can't win against me!" he said with a laugh.

"Please, you two. It's just a game." Korrina had been watching the two arguing on a single match.

The two sibling have been playing the same board game, which is Arboks and Ladders for last 2 hours with Clemont leading the game. Bonnie did lead once but she overlooked and didn't realize Clemont has a trick under his sleeve. Korrina refused to play because she isn't interested in any board games unlike the siblings, plus she was worried about Lucario.

"Hah! Take that big brother!" she said after she rolled a six on both dices on her turn. She took her figure which is a Dedenne and moved 12 spaces. "I'm going to catch up to you big brother."

Clemont didn't say any word and instead chuckled. "You've just activated my trap card!" he said as he tossed the trap card onto the board. On the card, it said if an opponent player rolled six on both dices, he or she will have to move backwards to a spot where there are Arbok. Clemont was now laughing as if he has an evil plan to execute.

"H-Hey! It can't be!" She looked at her figure and trailed the spaces behind her figure where the Arbok is. Worst part for her is that the Arbok she lands made her figure go back to the beginning part of the board game. "That's it, I'm done!" she slammed the table and folded her arms, then a thunder was heard from outside which kicks up the dramatic scene in the room.

Clemont continued laughing until he stopped himself. "I may have taken it a bit too far," he said to himself wiping of his tears due to the laugh.

"So this what I'll be stuck with in the future," Korrina said while she shook her head after seeing the other side of the sibling.

"In the future?" Bonnie questioned Korrina of her word, then it hit her. "Both of you are getting married?!" she faced herself towards Korrina and gave her a big smile.

"W-what no! It's too early," Korrina said in denial but she sure was blushing and embarrassed by Bonnie's question. "I said that because we would never leave each other alone," she played with her finger.

"Oh is that so," Bonnie glanced at big brother and Clemont noticed her staring at him. Clemont suddenly felt nervous when he see Bonnie acting weird as if she has a plan in her mind that involves him.

"Never leave each other alone huh," Bonnie elbowed Clemont jokingly and gave him a wink. "It is time big brother," she backed away and giggled. "Kneel on one leg and say the word," she sang.

"W-what time, there isn't any time. Maybe it's time for you to go to bed, that is it, time for bed!" he said in a fast pace. He started sweating for no reason and didn't know why. His face reddened so was Korrina's who glanced somewhere else avoiding eye contact.

"Oh well, if you say so," Bonnie shrugged but a faint smirk can be seen on her face. Seems like her plan to humiliate them goes really well.

A knocking sound was heard from the door across the room which caught the attention of the trio. "I'll go get the door while you two keep on arguing which is best for both of you to keep busy with each other," Korrina said. She got up and went straight for the door, hoping it was Lucario on the other side of it.

She opened the door to find someone else standing in front of her. Korrina was not sure who the person is but she does recognize him back at her gym in Shalour City.

"Good evening, you must be Korrina. And I assume that Clemont is here as well?" the male teen said, greeting her with a friendly smile. He had a mega-ring on his wrist and wears a weird looking scarf around his neck.

Korrina was shock to see the same trainer who she lost to back in Shalour City was standing right in front if her. Before she could answer back, Clemont comes from behind her.

"Who's that Korrina?" Clemont walked up to her and saw the person in front of her. "Alain! It's nice to meet you again!" Clemont greatly him with a firm handshake.

Bonnie came afterwards after she heard her big brother mentioned Alain. "Alain!" she jumped forward towards Alain to hug him. "Did you change your mind about the League? You and Ash would've be battling for finals, I bet," she said as she let go of her hug.

"Haven't change my mind about the League yet. I'm just here to look for a friend to talk to," Alain kneeled on one leg a patted the girl's head. "You know you remind me of my companion, well she's another story," he got back up on both feet. "Can we talk in private Clemont? You as well Miss Korrina," he said politely.

"Sure, why not," Clemont walked pass by Bonnie and Korrina to follow Alain. "You're coming Korrina?" he turned to look at Korrina who was quiet the entire time.

"I'll take care of Bonnie, you go talk with him," Korrina replied.

"Hey, I want to go too," Bonnie said to her big brother. Clemont just shook his head to Bonnie and left with Alain to a place to discuss their matter. "This is the kind secrecy that I don't like," she made a pouty face towards Korrina.

Korrina giggled by the cute face that Bonnie had made. "We all have our own reasons," she said. "How did you guys know each other, what was it? Alain?"

"Alain? He challenged Ash for a battle few month ago and somehow we bumped into each other once in a while," Bonnie explained. "What about him? Don't tell me you like him," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"What!" Korrina picked the little girl's ear, twisting it which made Bonnie cried in pain but laughing at the same time. "Sick and tired with your games, plus my heart belongs to Clemont like it was destined to be when we first met," she sighed. "Then again, Alain defeated me in a gym battle."

"He challenged gym leader? Thought that he wasn't interested in joining the League," Bonnie surprised by Alain's sudden activity. He swore to himself that he would not join the league as he was focus on a task he never mention before, which Bonnie find weird.

"That I do not know, but it looks like we are working together anyways," Korrina said in a soft voice. Another thunder came roaring outside.

 **\- End of Chapter –**


	6. Chp 6 : Truth Be Told!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Truth Be Told!**

 **Professor Sycamore's Lab**

"It's getting wild out there. I am surprised to see you here come for a visit at this time around," Sycamore brought in a tray with two empty cups and teapot filled with warm tea, for him and his guest in the guest room. "I hope my lab doesn't get destroyed again, like it always have been," he laughed and sat the tray down onto the coffee table. "Are you sure the plan is going to work?"

"Alexa confirmed that complete darkness will shield the city from its wrath, well at least, for now. I trust her with all my heart that it's going to work," the guest said.

"So it will just going to fly by above the city without noticing us at first place?" Sycamore poured the tea into both cups gently without spilling any of it. "And what do you mean for now? You mean this will only work only once and Yveltal will not fall to this again?" he sets down the teapot and sat himself onto the sofa opposite of his guest.

"That I do not know but this will at least prevent unwanted events happening this early with us unprepared. I have notified Malva to tell people to stay indoors on the news as a precaution," the guest picked up her cup and took a sip. "The plan will be executed soon enough," she looked at her watch and then out the window to see dark clouds conquering the sky even though it was night time.

"So… what do you intend to do with my assist- I meant Alain," Sycamore quickly corrected himself. Alain used to be his assistant in the very same lab they're in now to do research about pokemon. However, Alain parted ways to travel to other region, leaving Sycamore in Kalos and somehow avoiding him. "Just curious with the progress you've made now," he added.

"I had sent him to meet Korrina and Clemont to bring their party to this remote location where Viola is at now. So that they can assist her in every way. She had found ruin which she believe could help us fight Yveltal without calling another disaster," the guest took out a pokeball from under her white jacket and released a gardevoir. "Gardevoir, use your moon blast to light up the room please."

"Gardevoir," the pokemon said. She hold her hand together and started to create a bright glowing ball which brightens the room even more.

"So, Viola is there right now? What did she find as of now?" Sycamore took a sip of his tea. Suddenly, the electricity went out and the two looked around the dark room. The room was dark but with Gardevoir's moon blast, the room still has light in it.

The guest took out a small picture out of her pocket and slide it onto the table for Sycamore to see without saying any word. Viola's finding impressed her as it was a new addition to Kalos' historic event.

Sycamore leaned forward from his seat to take a look at the picture to see a grey stone statue that perfectly resembles a woman in old traditional Kalosean attire. "A statue?" he took the picture off the table closer to him to take a better look. "Don't tell me-"

"Yes, it's the same woman who have lived long ago. The research team had proven it by sampling dust from around it," she interrupted. "We believe that she is the key to solving this problem. One of the tablets found by archeologist in an ancient ruins claimed that a mysterious woman could control over Yveltal under her command. And Viola thinks she is the one," the guest explained.

"But, she's a statue," Sycamore looked at his guest with a confused look. "How will it gain control over Yveltal if she's stoned cold," he started to think that it was ridiculous and somehow superstitious.

"Based on the tablets, it mentioned of a way to reverse every power created by Xerneas, Yveltal and the Legendary Z," she leaned back onto her seat.

Xerneas, Yveltal and the Legendary Z," she leaned back onto her seat.

"Reverse you say? How do we do it Diantha?" Sycamore put down his cup, curious about reversing the power of legendaries.

"Steven is still investigating that since his interest toward stones... which is quite peculiar. Anyways, who am I to judge," she chuckled when she remembered the first time she met Steven. At first he looked charming to her, but his love for rocks made her change her mind.

"Well he is the Hoenn Champion after all, just like you in this region. Every Champion has their own interesting traits," he laughed.

"I'm flattered to hear that," Diantha smiled, accepting the compliment.

Their conversation were interrupted by Sycamore's Garchomp entering the room. Diantha, Sycamore and Gardevoir turned to look at Garchomp.

"Is there anything wrong Garchomp?" Sycamore asked since Garchomp was on a guard duty in the lab.

"Is there anything wrong Garchomp?" Sycamore asked since Garchomp was on a guard duty in the lab.

"Gar," the garchomp responded and pointing to the main hall.

"Guests? At this hour?" Sycamore checked the time on his watch. "Excuse me for a moment, Diantha. Enjoy another cup of tea if you will," he motioned his hand towards the kettle that he brought in earlier.

"Go on, I'll be alright myself," she replied, telling Sycamore not to worry about her as she can manage it on her own.

Sycamore left the room with Garchomp. The hallway was dark since there was no electricity at the moment. They managed to walk through it without any obstacle since they memorized pretty much every corner of the lab. Sycamore had been in the lab for almost 5 years after it was given to him by the mayor of the city to do his research on Pokémon in the region.

They arrived at the main hall and there were two people waiting in front of the wide opened door since it was dark inside. "Ah, look who it is, Ash and Serena, why don't both of you come in," Sycamore greeted them.

"Heya Professor, sorry to barge in like this. Why is it dark here and everywhere else? We were heading here when it happened," Ash waved his hand once and asked his question.

"Oh, there were a major blackout that hit the city. My guess was the thunderstorm that had struck recently might have cut the circuit," Sycamore scratched his head. He knew of Diantha's plan but he wasn't ready to tell the truth about the actual plan to Ash and Serena.

"The weather is not like it's used to be out there," Serena said with her hands folded, warming herself with body heat. "I have never seen anything like it before, especially here in Kalos."

"Well, things has changed today and it's going to happen once in awhile. So, what brings you here? Any pokemon that need some assistance?" Sycamore willing to provide services if they needed any help. It has always been his duty to help trainers to guide their way, from having their first pokemon to making relationship between pokemon and its trainer.

"We didn't bring our pokémons with us. Sorry Professor," Ash awkward smiled while scratching the back of his head. "We came here because this is the only place nearby we know we could take cover from the storm, sorry again if we bothered you," Ash explained.

Professor scratched his chin without saying a word. "Never go out without your pokémons next to your side. What if you were to approach tall grass? Wild Pokémon will attack you and you will get hurt!" Sycamore snapped. The room when silent with Ash and Serena confused, making awkward faces.

"I was just kidding," Sycamore laughed it off followed by Ash and Serena who gave out an awkward laugh. "Anyways, I have another guest waiting at the other room, come join us for a cup of tea," he waved his hand towards the room where he and Diantha was. He leads Ash and Serena to the room while Garchomp stayed behind to close the door and continue guarding the place.

The three entered the dimly lit room. Ash and Serena was surprised to see Diantha and Gardevoir in the room, as if she was waiting for them.

"Didn't think that it would be both of you coming at this hour," she was surprised to see them as well. Alain were supposed to meet Clemont and then the rest but some of the group were here in front of her. It was up to her now to explain everything to half of the gang. "Come, sit down. Both of you must've been cold staying outdoors," she stood up, greeting them politely.

"I'll make new batch of the tea. I'll be right back," Sycamore left the room in a rush. Trainer's well fare is his top priority. He was afraid that Ash and Serena could've catch a cold after walking through the tough weather outside.

"So, what bring the both of you here?" Diantha sat on the sofa and shift to the left, leaving a space for Professor later on.

"We were trapped outside in the weather for a moment. Pokemon Center we stayed in was far away so we went here to take shelter until the weather is gone," Serena explained. She was feeling cold after the cold wind outside kept on blowing against her body, not to mention that she were wearing her usual attire which could not keep her warm.

"Well, at least were inside now," Ash smiled looking towards. He scooted towards Serena to give her warmth.

Diantha who sat opposite to them scanned the two trainer's. 'There's more to this, aren't there?' she thought. She believed that what she saw a glimpse of spark between Ash and Serena.

"I'm back," Sycamore entered the room with another set of tea on a tray with both hands. "This will keep you both warm," he poured the tea into respective cups and pass it to his new guests. After serving the tea, he proceed to seat himself on a sofa next to Diantha.

"I'm sorry to bother you at these time Professor," Ash leaned forward and bowed his head as an apology.

"There's no need, plus the more guests I have the merrier. I'm all alone in this house except for Garchomp," Professor replied. He had sent all his assistant home early because of the Yveltal situation.

"May I ask, what are you doing here Diantha?" Serena asked. Usually Diantha has no time as she was constantly busy with the entertainment world so Serena was curious what was Diantha doing here.

"I'm here to meet Sycamore to discuss something important," she folds her arm and smiled.

"Something important?" Ash remembered Clemont and Korrina as they were connected to the League, so was Diantha. "I'm sorry to ask you this, what is this _something important_ all about," Ash took this opportunity to ask the question since his own gang didn't answer it before.

"Ash," Serena shook her head, disagreeing with his choice to ask the question. It may be rude for them to ask such question to the Champion herself.

"It's ok Serena, I'll explain everything he needs to know," Diantha said, willing to answer Ash's question. "Both of you were supposed to know the whole story by tonight when someone I sent joins your group. But now since you're here, I'll have to explain everything," she smiled.

"Someone you send?" Serena repeated her words. "Who?"

"Well, he is familiar with your gang. He used to be my lab assistance but left to set on his own journey. He goes by the name Alain," Sycamore answered.

"Alain?" Ash and Serena said in unison and looked at each other before looking back at the professor. Of course they knew him, they bumped into each other multiple times throughout Kalos.

Diantha giggled at their reaction. "So, back to the story," she stood up and walked to the window in the room. She folds her hands and her expression turned serious. "What I'm going to tell you is a serious matter and will not be mentioned to anyone, anywhere else, got it," she said, waiting for their answer.

"Huh?" Ash looked at her in confusion, so was Serena. They both looked at each other again and nodded, willing to hear Diantha's side of the story. "Yes," they both said.

"Good," she closed her eyes. "Have you seen the weather outside?" she opened her eyes and her head titled upwards, looking at the dark patch of clouds through the window. "That, is not an ordinary clouds above the city. That... thing is a dark mist move spread by the Legendary Yveltal," she touched her mega-evolution charm, worried about the people in the city might get injured.

"Yveltal?" Ash gasped. Surge of memories pass through his head. Their involvement of the awakening of Yveltal out of its cocoon had created this approaching disaster. 'Could it be the same one as before?' Ash said to himself, feeling guilty. "Is there anything we could do? I think it was us that caused this. If we didn't help Diance we she would've been captu-" Serena interrupted him by grabbing his hand and shook her head. She was telling him to let the Champion tell her whole story first.

"I know what happened to your group had gone through, from the mythical creatures to encountering Yveltal," Diantha turned around. "And there is nothing much you can do to help stop Yveltal," she approached Ash.

Ash titled his head upwards to look at her. A single drop of tear trickled down to his cheek. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do? I feel that it's my fault that cause all this," he raised both his hand with his palms facing upwards.

"Ash?" Serena asked him. She had never seen Ash tearing up before and was worried about him the whole time. Serena always looked up to him as a person who never cries, never give up, never want to turn back on others when he loses.

Diantha sighed. "There is one way that you can help us defeat Yveltal, that is why I sent Alain to join your group and discuss about it, if you agree to tag along," she said.

"I'll do it! I'll accept whatever is take to help defeat Yveltal," Ash stood up, his spirit was blazing bright. He wanted to fix what he had spawned after the Yveltal encounter earlier in his journey. Ash felt responsible about it.

Diantha was quiet and nodded at his answer. "Very well, how about you Serena? A lady like you shouldn't be in a dangerous mission, but I wouldn't mind if you tag a long," she said, inviting Serena as well with their mission.

Serena looked up at her without saying a word. This offer to join Diantha's secret movement to fight of the Legendary Y is at the same tier as decision to be Palermo's apprentice. But with her friends joining the mission, she as well should join. "Yes," she nodded.

"Great, an additional to the team," Diantha smiled. Suddenly, the room was lightly up by the fluorescent lamp at the ceiling above. Something buzzed in Diantha's pocket and she took out a hole caster, placing it on the table. A hologram of a man appeared on the device. "What's the status?"

"Legendary Y is far away from the city now, stage 2 should begin by tomorrow," the hologram said. The figure turned around to see she had guests around, "Hello Professor, it has been a while," the hologram man greeted with a wave.

Sycamore leaned forward in front of the device. "It's good to see you again Lysandre, heard that Alain has been working for you for quite some time now," Sycamore said with a smile.

"Sure is, he is one hell of a kid, but he do just fine under me," Lysandre replied. He was glad that he crossed path with Alain. Without him he would have not met Hoenn's legendary pokémon

"Good to hear," the professor felt glad about his former lab assistant. Alain has always been a good assistant but sometimes hard headed when he doesn't agree with professor's decision.

"Is there anything else you're like to update, Lysandre?" Diantha asked.

"So far, we do not have any problems and all parts of the city have regained it's power," Lysandre said with a serious tone.

"Good, I'll be arriving at your headquarters by tomorrow," Diantha said.

"I'll be expecting you," Lysandre replied and he vanished from the device, cutting of their communication. Diantha turned to Ash and Serena, "Well, I guess that is it between the three of us, I hope you will give your commitment to our plan."

"Sure thing Diantha. Now I don't have to feel bad about what happened to us with Yveltal, I have the chance to redeem myself," Ash rose from his seat, standing to give respect towards the champion.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for accompanying me Professor, Ash and Serena," Diantha checked her watch and took the holo-caster back into her pocket. "Gardevoir," she called and points Gardevoir's poke ball to withdraw her pokemon.

"Thank you for coming by Diantha, I'm glad we will be working together now," professor said. He then, along with Ash and Serena, assist Diantha through the well-lighted hallway outside the guestroom which were dark not long ago to the main hall. A tinted limo was parked in front of the lab, waiting to pick up Diantha. They all stood in front of the main entrance.

"This is where we part our ways, but we definitely will meet again," Diantha said looking at all three of them. "Do you guys need a ride? Anything that I can help?"

"We will be looking forward to meet again," Serena said.

"Yeah. I think we could just walk our way back, going to get some fresh air after hearing all of this," Ash continued.

Diantha approached the limo and touched the handle of the back door. She turned around to look at the young trainer one last time and smiled. _We will be counting on you both_ , Diantha thought. After taking her moment, she went into the car and the car starts to move, leaving the lab.

"Well, I guess that's it," Professor looked at the limo until it was out of sight, blocked by the building nearby. "So, you guys leave too? I have work to do after the power is restored," he said, fixing his brown hair after a long day.

"We could stay for a bit and help," Serena suggested, looking at Ash.

"Sure thing," Ash agreed, scratching his nose with his thumb. "What do you need us to do Professor?"

"Well, I suppose I do need some help with feeding the pokemons," he scratched his chin. He remembered earlier that day he had gone through hell searching for misbehaved pokemon to catch in his greenhouse of pokemon to prepare for the Yveltal's passing through the City. "Yeah, you could help me release all the pokemon into the greenhouse and feed them," professor said.

Professor guided Ash and Serena into a room, which he called the bunker, filled with all the poke balls which contains all the pokemon from the greenhouse. The room has shelves line up with poke ball nicely arranged on it. Professor walked deeper in the room to get a trolley and handed it to Ash. "Collect all the poke ball and place it on the trolley. Once full, take it to tthedhe greenhouse and release them. I'll be away for a while to get ready their foods," Professor put both his hand into his lab coat pockets and left to go to the kitchen.

Ash looked around to see all the poke balls, not knowing where to start his haul. He then looked at Serena who was surprised to see the huge number of poke ball.

"Where do we even start?" Serena continued looking around.

"We'll start here," Ash turned his hat around and titled backwards to lock it on his head, getting into serious mode. He approached the shelf and start hugging large amount of the poke ball and lifted it all up slowly. Once his haul was stable enough to be moved, he turned around towards the trolley and place the poke balls slowly, as he didn't want to hurt any pokemon inside.

Serena wandered off to another section of the room. This time she went to the starter Pokémon's shelf. Each shelf was labeled to respective Kalos started Pokémon which is Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin. "I should start with Fennekin," she said to herself. All the poke balls reminded her of Braixen. _This must've been all her friend before we even met_ , she thought.

"Hey Serena, you need any help?" Ash voice said followed by a screech sound made by the trolley, but he was nowhere in sight.

Serena didn't bother to answer as she was focused on fitting all the poke balls in her arms carefully. She hugged the poke balls tight but not too tight as it might become unstable.

"Serena?" Ash's voice came closer followed by the sound of the trolley.

"I'm here!" she called out, looking at the poke balls in her arm. "I'll be taking care all of you for tonight," she whispered to the poke ball and turned around to see Ash was standing out of the aisle with his hand maneuvering the trolley. "How did you get all of that on there?" Serena was surprised to see poke balls towering upwards like a pine tree settled on the trolley.

"I don't know. I had to be careful pushing this cart from where I am, but it looks stable," Ash explained.

Serena looked up and down of the trolley, "You better not topple all those poke balls, the poor pokémons will hurt inside it," she said in a worried tone. "I'll bring these in my hands."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I promise," he said backing up the trolley, making his way back to the door of the room. "Come on Serena, we don't want the professor waiting outside and with all these pokemon being hungry."

Serena stared at him for a second and shook her head to snap out of her dream. "Coming," she walk in a fast pace catching up Ash but was taking small step, preventing the poke balls in her arms to fall off.

The two exited the room with the poke balls in hand and made their way through the building to the greenhouse where they're supposed to meet Professor. They arrived at the greenhouse, now standing at the empty green field.

The greenhouse was huge and well lighted by hundreds of lights and the glass room and walls were dark since it was night outside. The room itself has its own ecosystem where pokemons under Sycamore's care live in harmony and soon to become someone's partner.

"Ah, I see that you've done your part," Sycamore entered the greenhouse with two buckets filled with Pokémon food. "Now we let loose the pokémons," he said as he put the buckets down.

Serena put down all the poke balls onto the soft grass gently and kneeled. "Alright Fennekin, it's time for you dinner now," she took a poke ball and release the fox pokémon.

"Fennekin," the untrained Fennekin wiggling her tail. "Fen?" Fennekin sniffed on the other poke ball and accidently pressed the button which release yet another Fennekin.

"Fennekin" The other fox said, scratching his ear with his leg. "Fennekin," the make Fennekin paused as he sees Serena. The male fox walked up to Serena and started sniffing, picking up a familiar scent. "Fennekin?" the fox asked.

"That's right, I'm the trainer of one of your friend," Serena said, rubbing the fox Pokémon's cheek. "She's evolved now, and we both are best friends."

The female Fennekin sneaked up behind the male Fennekin, focused on the wagging tail of the male fox. Then the female fox jumped catched the tail in her mouth.

"Fen!" The male fox squirmed as his tail was used as a play toy. He turned around and was in ready position to chase, "Fennekin!"

The female fox laughed and ran away, with the male fox chasing her from behind into the bushes nearby. Serena giggled and let loose the other Fennekin from their poke ball. All the Fennekin released ran off, chasing to play with each other.

"Alright, everyone come out!" Ash tossed four poke balls to release the pokemon inside. What came out was four magikarp, flailing on the grass.

"Kukhki."

"Huh," Ash stared at the four magikarp flailing and the magikarps stared at him back. All of them stared at each other now, until Professor came.

"Ash! Put them in the pond Quick!" the professor dashed towards the flailing magikarp. He took two out of the four red pokemon in his hands and sprint towards the pond.

"Hwah," Ash panicked when he realize that magikarp needs water to breath. Quickly he took the rest of the magikarp and sprint to the pond where Sycamore went. He threw the magikarp into the pond as he arrived and gasped for air.

"Is everything alright?" Serena came towards Ash and Sycamore who was gasping for air. Both has their hands on their knees to support themselves.

"Yup, we're alright," Sycamore gave out a thumbs before standing straight. "That was a close one," he sighed, his shoulder collapse.

"Sorry Professor," Ash rubbed the back of his head, giving an awkward smile.

"Oh it's fine," Sycamore laughed to shake guilty off out of Ash. "Come, we still have a lot of pokemon to be released and to be fed with," he put his hand in his pockets and walked to the remained poke balls on the cart.

The trio released all the pokémons, mostly from the Kalos Region and some was from other region as well. Once released, the pokemon tend to run away, joining their friends to play in the greenhouse. Some stayed as they were curious of the new faces they saw, which is Ash and Serena.

"Kon?" The red vulpix approached Serena.

"I never seen this Pokémon before," Serena took out her pokedex and faced it towards the fox Pokémon. The pokedex beeped.

"Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks," the pokedex gave out the information while displaying a picture of Vulpix on it's screen.

"From which region is it?" Serena asked her Pokedex.

"Vulpix are common in the Kanto region and has an Alolan form in Alola region," the pokedex answered.

"Never seen one before," Serena kneeled down to take a better look at the fox Pokémon. Vulpix too were staring at her, making eye contact.

The fox's snoot was sniffing, smelling Serena's sweet scent. "Kon," the vulpix jumped around, happy.

Serena looked at the vulpix running around, playing with herself. Serena started giggling, "Oh how cute."

"Kon," the vulpix stopped. Then, the fox pokemon sniffed something in the air and turned towards the bushes nearby. At the bushes was another vulpix, but this time it's white.

"Kon!" The white vulpix called out to the red vulpix and hid in the bushes behind it. The red vulpix responded by chasing it and was now out of sight in the thick bushes.

"So that must be the Alolan form," Serena was surprised to see pokemon from other region.

"You guessed it right. The Alolan Vulpix was handed to me under my care by a Professor from Alola. It was nice to take care of such a unique pokémon," Professor approached from behind.

"Are there more of it? Alola form?" Ash asked, curious about this form like he is with mega evolution. It was something new for him in the Pokémon world.

"Not sure if there are more of it. But I guess you have to be there in Alola yourself so see how many Alolan forms there are," Sycamore scratched his chin, never thought lf asking the question himself since he is only into mega evolution and not Alolan form. "Anyways, since they're all out now, it's time to feed them."

Serena arranged wide bowls given by Professor, each one is distant from one another. Ash, placed the foods into each bowls until it makes up like a mountain. Each bowl of pokemon food can feed up to 25 pokemons. Once done, Sycamore took out a bell, to notify that the foods were ready.

"It's time to eat!" Sycamore called out while ringing the bell in his hand. "Now, we just need to stand back," he backed off. Ash and Serena did too.

Few seconds after the bell rang, the pokemons changed towards the bowl of food. Each of their own special were moving in a group, to each specific bowl. They were trained well with their madness by the Professor.

"All done," Professor has both his hand on his hip, happy to see his pokémons were fed in peace after the whole Yveltal passing. He worried that the pokémons might be in hunger. "Will you both excuse me, I'll be heading inside to finish off my other work. If you want to leave you can just tell Garchomp and he'll inform me."

"It's okay Professor, we probably want to stay here for a while," Serena gave Professor a smile.

"Yeah, we could stay here a little longer keeping an eye out all these pokémons," Ash said. He like to help people who loves pokémon as much as him.

"Sounds great. Anyways, thank you for helping me throughout the night. Usually this is a job for 5 researchers in the lab but we all did just fine with three," Sycamore laughed. "I guess I'll be heading inside now, google," he turned away and waved backwards to Ash and Serena, heading for the lab.

Ash and Serena was alone now with the pokémons. They felt that they should stay for a while to keep the professor and the pokémon company for the night.

"So...," Ash tries to start a conversation. "What do you want to do?" Ash asked Serena out of the blue. He didn't thought of this through about staying in the lab, so he had nothing else to do.

"Don't know. Maybe we could take care of the Pokémon before we head back?" she said, brushing her hair to the side with her left hand.

"Kon," the red vulpix ran out of the bushes towards both of them. The vulpix keep on glancing behind her, as if she was being chase. "Kon, Kon," the vulpix jumped towards Serena.

"You would like to play?" Serena asked the pokemon, brushing its head with her hand.

"Kon," the red vulpix yawned, feeling great after being brushed on the head.

"Sure is cute doesn't she?" Ash said, crouching down and laid a hand onto the pokemon. "Why not call out your other friend, buddy," he noticed the alolan vulpix was staring at them the whole time in the bushes.

"I think he is not used to being around with new people," Serena looked over the bushes which is quite distant away from them. She felt sad to look at the white vulpix hides in the bushes, watching. _I know what to do,_ Serena had an idea in her head that could help the white vulpix come out from its shyness.

Serena casually walk across the field towards the bushes where the Alolan vulpix was last seen. She scanned the bushes for any sign of the foreign pokemon, but there was no sign of him. "Hi, my names Serena. It's nice to meet you," Serena introduced herself, knowing that the white vulpix is in the bushes hiding.

"I brought you some treat since you havent taken your dinner yet," she said, putting down a bowl of Pokèmon food onto the grass floor. Serena did notice that the vulpix didn't come out for dinner since Ash and her was there. The pokémon was really shy.

One of the bushes start shaking and the white vulpix's head popped out, looking at Serena. Serena have him a smile so that he feels comfortable with her around.

"Kon?" The vulpix jumped out of the bushes and slowly makes it way to the bowl of pokemon food. The pokémon sniffed the food and took a bite out of it. "Kon," the pokemon said while wagging his beautiful white tails.

"You must've been hungry," Serena chuckled by the vulpix cute behavior. She pet's the pokemon on his soft head. The fur was really soft and cold since the Alolan vulpix were ice type.

"Is everything alright here?" Ash joined her with the red vulpix with him in his hand. "Looks like he enjoyed the food," he said as he noticed Serena managed to get the white vulpix out of his shyness.

The red vulpix in his hand starts to wiggling, loosens Ash's grip to escape. Once down on the grown she starts circuit around the white vulpix who was still eating. "Kon," the brown vulpix, headbutted the white vulpix to get him to turn towards Ash and Serena.

"Kon?" The white vulpix glanced at the brown. He was inside of what the brown vulpix was trying to do.

"Are you trying to introduce us to him?" Ash asked the brown vulpix. In return, the vulpix nodded. "Well ok then. Hi, my name is Ash, it's nice to meet you," he said, placing his right hand outwards with his palms upwards.

The white vulpix backed off a little bit when Ash's hand later he slowly approached the hand and sniffed Ash's hand with his snout. "Kon? Kon," the white vulpix seemed happy.

"You did it Ash," Serena said, happy that the white vulpix's shyness has been broken.

"Kon, Kon," the brown vulpix jumped around as her friend were brave enough to approach humans.

"That was easy wasn't it buddy?" Ash picked up the white vulpix to the same level as his head. "One day you would have your own master, so do not be afraid alright?" Ash said to the white vulpix.

"Kon, Kon," the vulpix jumped into Ash's arm which topples Ash over.

"You like me already do you," Ash was now laying on the grass, laughing at himself for being reckless. "Hey Serena, come closer and pet him. It might help him get out of his shyness," Ash looked at her while patting the ice-type pokemon.

Serena nodded and slowly approached the vulpix which was being held in Ash's arm. She didn't want to startle the vulpix so she remained quiet. Slowly she laid her hands onto the Vulpix's head and started to pet it softly. "That will solved the problem," she was glad that the vulpix wasn't shy to stronger anymore.

"Kon."

"Great job Serena," Ash said, letting go of the white vulpix to play with the other Pokémon. "I think it's time for us to head back to the Pokémon Center, don't want the siblings and Korrina worried about us," he said before yawning and stretched his arm.

"Yeah, we better get going before you sleep hallway through when we get there," Serena got up and dust of the dirt that was sticking on her leg.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The room was dark with only one source of light coming out through Clemont's spotlight which were installed onto his backpack. With a wrench in his hand he nudged tight some bolt onto the machine he was fixing. "I think it's done," Clemont wiped off his sweat off with his wrist.

"If you're done, quickly come out and let's get out of here okay?! I don't want to be up here anymore," Alain's voice coming from outside echoed through the room.

"Alright, alright," Clemont got up and buckled his backpack around is back. With the light from his spotlight guiding him, he made his way out of the dark room into an open area which were bright but still dark. He slowly walked out and looked for Alain. Alain was outside on his left.

"I need help," Alain said in a crackling voice as he was trying to hold on to the walls when a gust of wind tried to topple him over.

"You're scared of heights now?" Clemont shook his head. They both were on top of Prism Tower to turn off the backup generator due to the planned power outage. "Stand tall and let's get back inside before you break down," he leads Alain slowly back into the tower and avoiding the ledge of the tower.

After few minutes of walking in the wind they finally made it inside of the tower. Clemont sighed, which both his hand on his hips while Alain had his hand on his knees catching his breath.

"Never... bring me to that place again," Alain said. He was glad that he was out of the danger again. He's usually all mighty in every confusion, but scared on higher places that has a huge gust on it.

"Suit yourself. You're the one who wanted to go out there," Clemont said. "Now let's get back to the Pokémon Center. Ash and Serena might have already be back by now," he said, pressing a button to call the elevator.

"I mean, why is the backup generator ontop of the tower with it's only entrance from the outside? Who designed this place?" Alain said.

"Don't know who designed it but my dad put it there so that it is secure," Clemont replied.

The elevator arrived and they both got in. Both were very silent when the elevator goes down.

"Do you think Ash likes our plan on having another adventure," Alain asked, breaking the silence. "I mean he would've gone home after months of going around Kalos," he added.

"I'm sure he would tag along. He wouldn't leave without entering the league," Clemont said. "Plus, it will be our last journey together and we are sad if we split so soon."

"Hmm, Yeah. The very end of every journey hurt when we have to split up, or you guys could be together," Alain said patting Clemont's shoulder.

"Stick together?" Clemont questioned Alain.

"Yeah stick together. For example follow him on another journey or go back to his hometown, something like that," Alain suggested.

"I don't know about that. I have a gym to take care of after all this, same goes to Korrina. Wouldn't let Bonnie leave as well without me. As for Serena, I do not know about her but I think she has other plans as well," Clemont stared into the wall. He's going to miss all the adventures he had been through.

"Well, sometimes things got to end," Alain spits out the truth.

The elevator stopped and the door opened allowed them to exit. They walk through the corridors and into the battlefield where gym challenge are held. The battlefield looked new after Clembot had cleared the place.

Clemont looked around the battlefield which, "After all these I'll be spending my time here a lot more than out there. Kind of sucks but it's for the good of future trainer's."

"Hey, why not we have a battle right now," Alain walked to the other side of the battlefield. "I defeated your robot before and haven't got the chance to battle you yet," he picked up a poke ball from his belt with his left hand. "So, what do you say?" he stretched his left arm, pointing the poke ball in his hand towards Clemont.

Clemont looked at him and titled down his head. "Alright then, I accept your request," a grin formed on his face. "Luxray! I choose you!"

"Charizard, lets show em!"

 **\- End of Chapter –**


	7. Chp 7 : A New Adventure Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A New Adventure Begins!**

 **Downtown Lumiose City**

After a short pokemon battle between Clemont and Alain, they both set their journey back to the Pokemon Center to get some rest. While making their way back they had a pleasant conversation with each other. They got together very well knowing each other.

"So how long have you been a gym leader exactly?" Alain asked out of the blue. "Sorry if I ask a lot of personal question. I have worked here in the city under Professor Sycamore before I start my own journey researching Mega-evolution and never got the chance to see gym battles.

"It has been nearly 2 years actually. Tell you what, don't be a gym leader, it's so boring that you can't do anything else besides battling gym challengers," Clemont said sighing deeply.

"So you're saying Pokémon battles are boring when you're a gym leader?" Alain asked, placing both his hands into his pocket.

"It's not that it's boring. At first it was quite enjoyable, when times pass it gets dull and you'll be expecting more challengers coming in to challenge you all day long. That's the reason why I followed Ash on his journey, to escape," Clemont answered. His decision about going with Ash was one he would not regret. He was glad that he made that decision and got his father's support.

"Ah, is that why you created Clembot? To organize time between your work and personal time," Alain gets it. "I was really surprised to see your robot at first, thought he was the actual gym leader," he remembered the battle. He didn't use any mega evolution since Clembot didn't have any pokemon that could mega-evolve.

"Well... you kind of battled Ash since I programmed Ash's thought process into Clembot just recently. To my surprise it went really well when battling with challengers," Clemont said. "Hey, are you thinking of joining the Kalos league after all this is done?"

"Not really into the league. I've been battle gym leaders and challengers just to get myself strong enough with my Charizard. That is all," Alain answered. "Now that I've defeated every gym leader, including you, I'm planning to go back to Hoenn and start my journey there," he said looking at the floor. Images of Mairin goes through his head.

"You okay? You're mind wandered for a while there," Clemont snapped Alain out of his head.

"Oh, it's... nothing. I just remembered someone I... uh, cared for," Alain shook his head sideways. Mairin was with Chespin, who is sick back in Lysander's Lab.

"Ah, I understand. When you have someone in your life beside you, it's hard to get rid of our thoughts about them," Clemont giggled. "Whenever I panic, I always remember how Korrina look when I first saw her. She calms me down right away," Clemont said, smiling.

"No, no. My case is like brother and sister thing, like you and Bonnie," Alain clear things up but was embarrassed. "We've met when I was travelling here in Kalos after leaving my duty as an assistant. I let her follow me since she was just new as a pokemon trainer at the time. I felt like it was my duty to guide her to become a pokemon trainer."

"Oh. Where is she now?" Clemont asked, looking straight to where they're going.

"I would rather not discuss that," Alain pocketed both his hands and went in silent mode. He was just worried for Mairin and her Chespin. He had always thought he himself were a danger and could hurt Mairin.

Clemont glanced at Alain who was looking down at the floor now while walking. 'Must have been tough for him. I wonder what happened.' Clemont thought. He then looks forward and realize that they've arrived to their destination, the pokemon center. "We're here. Do you have a place to stay? We have still room for one more if you like," he stopped as soon as he arrived at the entrance of the center.

"We have to part ways from here and do tell Ash, Serena and Bonnie everything. I'll visit you guys tomorrow first thing and we'll discuss our trip," Alain heavily sighed and proceeded to walk away into the night leaving Clemont alone. He needed time alone to get Mairin out of his head or else he couldn't focus on his journey.

'Did I say something wrong?' Clemont looked at him walking away before going into the center. 'Well I guess it's up to me then to break the news to the others," Clemont remained quiet while making his way to his room. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath before going in.

"Hey Clemont!" a voice came from his left side. It was Ash calling him along with Serena. "Where did you come from?" Ash asked. He noticed that Clemont was about to enter the room after going somewhere.

"Oh, I uh... went to the prism tower to fix something up. Where did you guys go?" Clemont asked back while rubbing the back of his head trying not to mention. about the whole Yveltal thing. He hasn't seen both of them since lunch.

"We took shelter at Professor Sycamore's lab when the whole city blacked out and the weather starts to worsen," Serena answered.

"Yeah, luckily for us that the professor was still in his lab. We wouldn't even make it to the pokemon center with the wind picking up," he said rubbing his hand together.

"Yeah I noticed. Hey Ash, Serena, can we uh, have a talk just the two of us, in the lobby?" Clemont said with a crackling voice. He was nervous about telling what the whole deal with Yveltal and everything to Ash.

"Is this about the Kalos League? I think we're through with that. Diantha has told both of us," Ash said with a smile.

"Is that so? Wait, you met Diantha?" Clemont asked again. He was surprised that they've met Diantha again since she's always busy with her work.

"Yup, don't worry Clemont. She told us everything, and we're going to do this, together!" Serena said. Ash nodded beside her to agree.

"Glad to hear it!" Clemont's eyes were gleaming. He was worried that they won't like the news he was about to break but now that Diantha has said it all, he felt happy that they would tag along. "Wait, what do you mean the whole thing?" he asked.

"Yveltal's return you silly," Ash said, chuckled.

"Yup, we knew everything about that too," Serena added. "So there's no need to worry about tga

"I was hoping to tell you sooner but I was afraid to do it alone," he said, playing with both his index finger.

"Oh don't you worry about that. You were just doing your duty as a gym leader. We understand that," Ash put his left hand onto Clemont's right shoulder. "I trust you with all my heart like I trust my pokemons," he said with a single nod and a grin on his face.

"Well now that is settle we better get rest," Serena ended up yawning, while covering her mouth. "I'm pretty tired after all the walking."

"Yeah, me too," Ash turned towards Serena.

"Oh well, we should get inside then. I'm sure that the others has fallen asleep by now," Clemont went open the door slowly and enter the room.

The room was dark and there was no sign of people who is still awake. Clemont tip toed his way through the room to find Bonnie and Korrina sleeping on the same bed.

Clemont look at both of them sleeping peacefully. 'Bonnie must've been scared and Korrina comforted her,' a small smile formed on his face. It was nice for him to know that Korrina can take care of Bonnie well, even without him around.

"You know what, Korrina can be a great big sister for Bonnie," Serena stood beside Clemont.

"I'm sure she is," Clemont replied, still looking at Korrina and Bonnie. "I just wish that we could take it to another level, you know," he looked at Serena.

"What do you mean taking it to another level?" Serena asked. She was confused for a second and realized. As she was about to express on her excitement but Clemont covered her mouth preventing any noise coming out of here.

"Shush, hear me first. I'm not ready yet," Clemont whispered. He then withdrew his hand from Serena's mouth. "Truth is, I don't know where to begin with," he turned around away from the 2 sleeping angels.

Serena looked at him. He had a sad expression which made her feel sad for him. It hurts when seeing a dear friend feel sad. "Don't be sad Clemont. One day you'll face it at the right time."

"Maybe I do have to wait," Clemont mumbled to himself. "But I have to, I'll use this time to improve myself so that I can proof myself that I can take care of her no matter what," he said in confidence.

"Good for you, now that's the Clemont I know throughout Kalos" Serena jokingly punch Clemont on his shoulder. "Hey, where did Ash go?" Serena realized Ash were nowhere to be found.

"Well he laid flat on his chest on his bed," Clemont pointed towards Ash's bed. "As usual, he sleeps like a rock," he said with a relief sigh.

"That's the Ash I love. Kind of cute," Serena looked at the tanned boy which she admired asleep on his bed.

"I think you should go to bed as well. Someone will come here for a visit the next morning," Clemont said to Serena. And so they went to their respective beds.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The day had turned bright. Sunlight was beaming through the window across Ash's bed. Of course he was sound asleep and snoring at the moment but a certain figure was standing right in front of the bed.

"Hey Ash," the male figure yelled trying to wake up Ash. No response. "Can't believe I'm doing this. Hey Ash, wake up!" he said, still no response.

"Pika?" Ash's pikachu jumped onto the bed. "Pikapi?" the electric mouse offered his help to wake his master up.

"Whatever it takes to wake him up," the male figure said, folding his arm.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded and turned towards his sleeping master. The mouse charged its tail before sending surge of electric to his master.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ash jumped out of the bed getting shocked. His hair was straightened upwards and smelt like a burnt coal. "I told you not to wake me...," he looked at the male figure as he opened his eyes. "Alain!" Ash quickly got onto his feet standing up straight. He was quite shocked to see Alain even after being shocked by Pikachu. "What are you doing here?"

"Never thought I'd seen you like this. Get yourself ready for the day, me and the rest of your gang will be waiting at the cafeteria," he said before he shook his head. He then slowly make his way out of the room leaving Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu both looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Ash asked pikachu.

"Pika," the pikachu shook his head.

Ash remembered yesterday Diantha mentioned that Alain would be visiting them to tell them the news and tag along to carry the mission. Maybe this was it.

After getting a shower and put up a fresh new pair of attire he usually use, he quickly left the room locked behind and quickly to the cafeteria where all his friends were. "You know what Pikachu, we should have another battle again with Alain," he said as he makes through the hallway with pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika," pikachu agreed.

They looked around as they arrived at the Cafeteria. It was filled with pokemon trainers having their breakfast before heading to their journey. Ash scanned the crowd and found them at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Good morning everyone," Ash greeted his friends, waving his hand while approaching the table.

"Good morning to you too Ash. I heard that Pikachu woke you again with his move. Good job Pikachu!" Bonnie said happily and giggled.

"Pika, chu," the electric mouse said while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to hurt his master but had to.

"Well you did sleep like a rock. I tried to wake you up but didn't work. Had an idea to splash a bucket of water but Clemont said it wasn't wise," Korrina said while playing with the straw in an empty cup.

"I told you doing that could get him sick," Clemont said again to justify his point.

"Well at least he is awake now," Alain said with an empty plate in front of him.

"Hey Ash, I saved you a seat and foods ready for you," Serena said while patting the empty seat right next to her. The food was still warm and was ready to be consumed by Ash.

"Gee thanks Serena. If you didn't ready the foods I would've gone to counter and devoured all the food there," he quickly got onto his eat. "Full stomach here I come," he rubbed his palms together and started to dig in into his breakfast.

With him quickly chowing the food like savages, the others stared him. Alain sweat dropped pretty heavily as he never seen this side of Ash before. Korrina was still surprised but as for Bonnie, Clemont and Serena, it was all normal for them.

"Done," Ash leaned back into his seat, revealing his full shaped stomach. "That was really delicious," he pats his stomach before letting out a burp. Apparently he didn't break his own record for fastest eating, yet.

"I still don't know how you manage that," Korrina squinted her eyes over Ash.

"Yeah me too, someone should fill me in," Alain said.

"I don't have any scientific explanation for that, sorry," Clemont gazed upward, thinking.

"It's just his appetite being so big," Serena wiped off his mouth with a tissue paper.

"Ash is just that kind of pokemon trainer who fuels themselves by eating for their next battle. Couldn't really blame him," Bonnie squished Squishy with both her hands.

"Speaking of battle, Alain," Ash leaned forward with a grin on his face.

Alain looked at Ash and got the clue, "I accept your challenge, but do rest first. You can't fight with a full stomach. It will affect your performance and I would hate to see you lose like that."

"So be it," he said and later burst out a burp which made everyone at the table laugh. "Sorry about that," he covered is mouth and proceeded to laugh at himself.

"So Ash, are you sure you're joining us for our next adventure?" Clemont asked. "Serena told us everything about your discussion with Diantha. So you're in?" he asked again.

"Of course I'm joining. I can't leave you guys yet, it's too soon," Ash answered. Going back in Kanto means working for Professor Oak and probably have to put up with Gary's attitude against him, though he loves pokemon very much the work given can be tiring.

"I'm so happy that we have another journey to unfold, isn't that right Dedenne," She picked up Dedenne and nuzzled it creating a little spark.

"So when do we plan to go exactly? I think I have a place to go first," Serena said in a soft voice. "Is it ok for us to go back to Vaniville Town to visit my mother first? I kind of miss her," She looked at Alain, who seemed to be in charge of the team now.

"If that's the case I suppose we could visit there. We still got time to reach for the ruins. We were given 2 weeks tops to go there," Alain accepted the Idea. He would like to use this time to take some rest for a while before heading for another journey.

"Yay! We're going to visit Serena's hometown!" Bonnie jumped with joy.

"Are you sure Serena? As far as I know Vaniville don't have a Pokemon Center and we might not have a place to stay. It would be troublesome for your mother if we were to stay at your house," Clemont said. He was trying not to be rude if they were to stay with huge numbers of them at someone else home.

"Oh do not worry, It would be fine. Plus I want to introduce you guys to my mother especially you Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. I want her to see who got me all through the tough times throughout our journey," Serena said.

"How sweet of you Serena," Korrina said. "This is why I admire performer. They're great in every way," ever since she was small she would follow the pokemon performer show through small television. She used to sneak along with Lucario to watch the show once they're done with the training with her grandfather. She dreamt to be a Kalos Queen once but she was more determined to be a Gym Leader. It was just a little girls dream, she thought.

"Oh please," Serena replied with hands waving in front of her face, filled with embarrassment. 'Its just something we girls do to make everyone happy and most are very dependable," she added, feeling flattered.

"Well you're kind of dependable. Am I right Ash…?" Bonnie said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Ash looked at Bonnie, still with his hand on his stomach. "Well to be honest she is very dependable," he turned towards Serena who sat next to him. "That's why I invited her to join us for an adventure," he said with a wide smile on his face.

Serena's face turned bright red, blushing after hearing what Ash said. 'This cant be real,' she thought.

"Serena? Are you're okay?" Ash waved infront of Serena's face who was staring at him. "She kept on doing that whenever I say something nice about him," he said to the others, which snapped Serena out of her stare.

"I, I, I'm sorry I guess," Serena turned towards the table with her hand titled downwards.

"It's just that she get flattered when you say something nice about her. Like, really REALLY flattered," Bonnie said before sucking in her drink through her straw then hums a happy tune. She was trying whatever it takes to get Ash notices Serena feelings.

"I don't really get what you're saying," Ash said.

"Well maybe you do, just dont know when," Clemont said.

"Can we discuss about our next trip," Serena said, trying to change the subject. She was still blushing.

"Sure," Alain sat up straight to get everyone at the table's attention. "As we know we first go to Serena's hometown, Vaniville town for few days. Then we have to go to Shalour City and make way up to the north," he said which caught Korrina's attention.

"Wait, why are we using the east coast and not the west which is the easiest route to the north?" She asked. Serena using the shorter route would make them arrive to the ruins much faster.

"It's dangerous there. All we know that Yveltal now resides at the mountains up on the west. We can't run to it," Alain said with determination.

"Yeah, didn't Diantha mentioned during our meeting that she's gonna order the League Conference to shut down that route. There were a lot of reports of Y-shape Pokémon Flying around, lucky no one was hurt," Clemont said, playing with his teaspoon swirling it in his cup of tea.

Ash stood up without a word with two hands on the table. "Then we do whatever it takes to go to the ruins. Doesn't matter if it takes a long time we reach there," he said with determination. "So what do you say? Lets go for another adventure!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey what about our battle?" Ash said as soon as he realized about it.

"Maybe next time, we will be together remember. We have some things to buy to stock up for our journey," Alain fold his arms and laid back at his seat.

"Yeah, when we start the journey you could battle Alain many times as you want! It would be fantastic!" Bonnie said with her eyes lit.

"Then I can analyse the bond phenomenon everyday," Clemont added.

"Sounds tiring though. Oh well, might as well join the battle with my Lucario," Korrina said, "Count me in."

"We should go now and well be on our way tomorrow," Serena said.

"Alright!," Ash said followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

"Looks like they're planning on going somewhere. That means we still have time to catch that Pikachu and ship em' to our boss," Meowth looking at the group of twerps cheering through his dark sunglasses from afar. He was holding a newspaper for cover.

"Can you hold on for a second. This cheese tart really taste delicious!" Jessie said while munching the sweet dessert.

"It's as great as the ones we had when we first arrived," James took another bite of the tart.

"We're still working you idiots! And do save some for me please," Meowth looked at the tart. He was starting to feel hungry as his mouth was full of saliva.

"The boss wouldn't mind. Plus we worked all year to catch that Pikachu. so we deserve time enjoy," Jessie finished her tart. She looks at Meowth's untouched tart in front of him. "You're not going to eat them are you?" she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Of course I want it, it's mine!" Meowth took the tart and hold it with it's paws.

"Give me that tart you feline Pokémon," Jessie said, trying to each of the Meowth's tart.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nurse Joy walked up to the table bringing a deserts on a tray. "You ordered Profiterole?" she sets down the tray to let Meowth and Jessie see.

"That would be mine," James said in joy, taking the dessert for himself while Meowth and Jessie stared at him with disgust.

"You ordered without telling us?" Jessie's temper was rising. She felt betrayed than ever before. Food was important to her.

"Hmm tasty," James took his first bite of the Kalos Dessert. It was on the Pokémon Center grand dessert menu.

"Wh... Where did you get all the money to buy such luxury?" Jessie asked with a shake voice. her heart was weaken when looking at James eating such a beauty of a food.

"Screw that question. Can we have some?" Meowth said in a shake voice. He was making a puppy eye in hopes to win James' heart.

"I could...," he said and looked up, thinking what to do with the food. "I don't think so," he at the whole thing with one bite, which made both Jessie and Meowth shocked.

"Why you...," Jessie's temper has erupted like a volcano. "Fine then," she sighed angrily, while crossing her arms.

"Hey do I know you guys from somewhere?" a voice said.

The rocket trio turned to look and froze. Ash was standing in front of the table with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

"I think you got the wrong person twer... I mean, kid," Jessie said while waving right her hand up and down denying that they've met.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and walked up to Meowth. He was sniffing Meowth off.

"Meowth," Meowth said. He had to say his pokemon language or else his cover will be blown and get shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, full with doubt.

"Could've sworn we met before," Ash said tilted his head to the right, trying hard to remember.

"Hey Ash hurry up," the twerp's girl called out to Ash who was waiting at the lobby.

"Coming! Come in Pikachu, we have some shopping to do," Ash picked up Pikachu. "Sorry for the intrusion," he said to the rocket trio and left for their gang.

The rocket trio looked at each other and didn't believe the twerps didn't recognize them. "That kid sure is an idiot," James said trying to figure out who did he forgotten them.

"Do you think he forgot about us? We havent try to snatch Pikachu in a while," Meowth looked at where Ash had went.

"If that's the case, then we will catch that Pikachu once and for all," Jessie said and all three laugh, which made all the other customer look at them with a concerned look.

"What do you looking at?" Jessie hissed at the customers looking at her.

* * *

 **Lysandre's Lab**

Lysandre walks through the corridor, staring at the floor thinking about their next move. He reached to a door and looked through the small window that was on the door. He knocked before entering the room. The room was fully equipped with medical equipment. At the left side of the room was a Pokémon on a sick bed, with a girl with her head on the bed, sitting next to it.

"Hey, I just want to tell you that Alain is on his way to find cure for your pokemon," he said in a soft tone. "Do you want to talk to him?" he said.

There was no response but the girl sat up straight wiping off what seemed to be tears with both her arms. "Just,... let me be," she said.

"Anything I could get you? A drink maybe? I heard your eating pattern has changed as well," Lysandre asked again. He was supposed to take care of her. Again no response. "Mairin please, you can't do this. Stop blaming yourself for the problems you did not create," he said in a soft tone.

Mairin was heartbroken after she learned that her starter pokemon, Chespin, was sick due to a mysterious power created from Pokémon Z.

"Where's Alain now?" Mairin said in a crackling voice. There was a sudden pause.

"He's getting ready to set on another adventure around Kalos with some other people," Lysander hesitated but said the truth. "What is it?" he asked.

Mairain turned towards Lysander, wiping off her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "I want in, I want to join Alain with his adventure," she said.

"No," Lysandre instantly replied. "I cant let you, Alain would've agree with my decision," he kneel down. "You just need to calm down alright?"

"I can't. I need to find the cure, this is for Chespie. If I stay in this room I'll be sad. Maybe out there I wont be," she said in a fast pace.

Lysander was stuck now. What she say was right, locking herself up in this room will just make her more sad. Lysander sighed. "Fine then, I'll get ready a transport for Lumiose City," he stood up. "Get ready your stuff, tomorrow you will reunite with Alain.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," Mairain hugged Lysander tightly. Her tears start falling again, but this time it was tears of joy. "I'm gonna find that cure no matter what," she let go of Lysander.

"Then I better inform Alain-"

"Don't. Let this be a surprise. Can't wait to look at his face when he sees me," she said before she chuckled at herself.

Lysander smiled, "Fine then, I'll be going now." He was reliefed that Mairain was happy now. He left the room without a word, leaving Mairain and her chespin in the room.

Mairin walked up the the bed and looked at the chespin which was in comatose. "You heard that Chespie? I'm going to see Alain again. Unfortunately you can't come with me, but don't worry, Floette will be right beside me when searching for your cure," she whispered, and her happy expression turned into a sad one. "You'll be alright here Chespie, Lysander is gonna take care of you really good," she said. "And I'll be meeting with Alain again."

 **\- End of Chapter -**


	8. Chp 8 : Back Where The Journey Started!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Back Where The Journey Started!**

 **The Next Day**

 **Lumiose Central**

"Whoah, it's huge," Ash looked up at ceiling which was high. The structure was made out of steel with beams coming out of the wall supporting the glass roof. "We didn't get to look through this the first time we arrived. We just ran out and straight to the Lumiose Tower," he said in awe, Pikachu was on his left shoulder. "The architecture is just amazing."

"Pikaaa."

"Oh, just before we first met wasn't it?" Clemont recalled back about his and Bonnie's first met at the Prism Tower compound. "You had a lot of energy that time. Thought you had arrived Kalos before that day."

"It was your first battle in Kalos right Ash?" Bonnie said. She was hugging Dedenne by the chest while Squishy was in her yellow sling bag. She looks energetic as ever.

"Yup, the first one. And we didn't even get to finish that battle isn't that right Clemont?" Ash asked. "Plus, that was the first time we met Froakie as well," he took out Greninja's poke ball off his belt and looked at this.

"Greninja was very heroic when he was a Froakie. He saved Clemont's Bunnelby and Ash's Pikachu from the hands of team rocket!" Bonnie said to Korrina. Their very first encounter with Froakie kick started their journey really well.

"So he's like that since he was a froakie," Korrina glanced at the poke ball in Ash's hand. "Very impressive for a pokemon," she said under her breath.

"Yeah, you're right. He even protected me when we both got separated from others in a forest once," Serena said.

"He did? That's awesome," Ash said. He was glad that his friends are safe under the protection of Greninja.

"Alright, gather up people," Alain joined the rest group after he left for a while. "I got tickets to Vaniville town and we'll get there by bus," after he finished his sentences, silence filled the air.

"We're going to go there by bus? Isn't that expensive, with all six of us?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we could just walk. Takes about few hours and we'll arrive there before evening," Serena said who was familiar with the dirt road to her hometown.

"Plus you shouldn't have use your own money, we are capable for paying for our own tickets," Clemont felt bad that Alain use his own money to cover the cost of all the tickets. It was an act of kindness from him, perhaps too kind.

"Guys, let me explain," Alain raised his hand. "This is our only option to go to Vaniville town, safely," he said, again the group was silent.

"Safely? What had happened?" Korrina asked with her arms crossed. Korrina was unsure of this idea of his, seems like something did happen in the route to Vaniville town that could harm anyone who walk there.

Alain remain silent. "Plus you don't have to pay for the tickets. Diantha had wired me some money for our journey, so its perfectly fine," he said, avoiding Korrina's question. "We probably should go, we have 10 minute to spare and 5 minute to reach the bus station," Alain said and started working.

The rest of the gang start moving except for Korrina. Clemont noticed her being left behind. "Korrina? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like him keeping secrets from us. Something must have gone wrong on that route that we're using bus and not walking there," Korrina said full of doubt.

"Or... maybe he just want to get there as soon as possible," Clemont turned around towards her. "You do remember that we should get to the ruins in given time," Clemont hold her hand.

"Yeah I guess," Korrina said, looking down. "He still didn't answer my question," Korrina said in soft tone. She didn't trust Alain when he pulled the gig onto her.

"Just calm down, we're still going to go through that route don't we? There's nothing to argue about," Clemont calmed her.

"I have to agree on that. I'm over reacting about stuff nowadays," Korrina looked at the floor with a sad.

"Yeah you do," Clemont said as a joke and received a slap on the shoulder by Korrina. Clemont bursts in laughter later on.

"Hey! You two lovebirds are going to miss out the bus!" Bonnie called out from across the hall. She then left to another section of the building after getting the couple's attention.

The other two have re-joined with the others in the other section of the building which was the bus station. The place seemed packed with people doing their own business waiting for their buses to arrive with most of them as young as Ash. Some can be seen on the phone, playing with their pokemon or just stare in the chaotic atmosphere wondering about something. There was a lot of busses parked with it displaying their destination with LED lights in front of the bus.

"This place is full of people," Serena said, looking at her surrounding. People were walking back and fourth carrying their backpacks, luggage, on the phone talking. It was a little bit chaotic for her.

"Yup. Its usually like this on weekdays. You haven't seen this station on weekends yet, it's terrifying " Alain said, looking around as well.

"Also, it reeks in here," Bonnie said in a squeaky voice due to her pinching her own nose.

"Yeah that's a problem with bus stations like this one, even though it is an open air station. The air here is very much polluted," Ash out his hand on his hips. "So where to Alain?" he asked.

Alain didn't respond at first as he tries to find the bus they should get on to. "Should be around here somewhere," he scanned the area. He then spotted the bus that they're supposed to get on. He had to look at their tickets and checked the bus's number plate if it was tally. "Found it," he started walking, guiding the rest of the gang.

The group moved towards the bus closely as they didn't want to get separated. Once they arrived they've got themselves into the bus where they first got their tickets checked first and seated themselves.

It was a small bus with 2 seats on each side if the bus with 15 rows of seat. Ash and Serena was seated together, Clemont was with Korrina and Alain was with Bonnie.

"Just in an hour we will arrive the Vaniville town," Alain looking outside. He then remembered Mairin which made him stared a little longer.

Bonnie, who sat near the window of the bus, noticed him staring outside. "Are you okay Alain? You seemed a little bit off today," she said, tapping Alain's hand.

Alain snapped from his thought, "Oh, sorry about that. I uhh..."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, really," Alain avoided her question, which made Bonnie making a pouty face.

The bus ringtone suddenly went off and an announcement was made. "The bus will depart at 12.30pm and arrive at 1.30pm if there are no casualties. It is now 12.25 in the afternoon. Just sit back and relax and we'll arrive soon enough," the driver said.

"It feels great knowing that I'm going back home," Serena said to Ash who was eager enough for another adventure.

"Sounds like a wonderful place. Did you tell your mother that you're on your way to Vaniville town?" Ash said. Truth is, Serena's hometown is the only place in Kalos he hasn't visited yet. "We're gonna have a lot of fun isn't it, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu who was sitting on his lap while rubbing it's cheek.

"Pika, pikachu."

"Nope," Serena shook her head. Usually, she keep in contact with her mother about her journey, but this one is worth for a surprise. "You'll love it there. It's a lovely town. You'll meet our Fletchling and Rhyhorn there too, they are very friendly," she said. She'd go on and on about the town, how she used to play in the town when she was little. But her story was interrupted by a yell from the outside.

"Wait! Wait for me!" a girl said from the outside. Her voice were heard until she got herself onto the bus. Once she was on it, she was trying to get air for herself. "Thanks... for waiting," she said.

"Are you okay miss?" the driver of the bus asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just exhausted after the running," the girl said waving her hand up and down telling the bus driver not to worry.

"Alright miss, take yourself a seat. The bus will depart soon," the bus driver said politely.

"What was all the yelling just now," Bonnie, out of her curiosity, tried to peek the front part of the bus.

"It's just a person who's almost late for the bus," Alain said closing his eyes. He usually tries get some sleep whenever he is in a transportation for a long journey.

"Sorry about the commotion," the voice said to the other passengers in front. Her voice was getting closer until she was near where Alain was seated. The voice was familiar to Alain, but he think it's best to ignore it.

"Aha! I found you!" the girl said pointing towards Alain.

"Huh," Alain opened his eyes. It was Mairin the whole time but he didn't give out any expression except for an angry one. "Leave me alone," Alain said and proceeded to close his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Hey! At least say 'hi how are you', show some respect," Mairin fold her arms.

"You two know each other?" Bonnie asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Hi I'm Mairin, Alain's adventure partner, used too until he left me with Hoenn Champion," Mairin reached out her hand for a handshake.

"You've met the Hoenn Champion? That's so cool! By the way, I'm Bonnie. Didn't know you two were friends," Bonnie reached out and shake her hands. "Hey why don't you sit here with me, I could scoot a little and have plenty of room for you," Bonnie said to her new friends.

"Sure! Thanks a lot," Mairin went to sit next to Bonnie.

Alain didn't say a word and totally ignored the fact that Mairin was right beside him.

"Let's play catch up? I can introduce you to my pokemon. Dedenne and Squishy" Bonnie being friendly to her new friend.

"I have lots of stories to tell too," Mairin said and proceeded to giggle followed by Bonnie.

Clemont, who was sitting in front of Alain, Bonnie and Mairin, looked through to see Bonnie was talking with another girl about the same age as her. "Bonnie made a new friend," Clemont whispered at Korrina who was reading a magazine.

Korrina turned around and peeked, "Seems like it. At least it would keep her occupied for this bus trip," she said.

"Yeah, Alain would've get a headache front that," Clemont said and went silent. "I just wish I didn't bring Bonnie for this journey, its too dangerous and I don't want her to get hurt," Clemont looked down.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of her, promise," Korrina said, leaning her head onto Clemont's shoulder.

A little while later, the bus drove off out of the station. After 10 minutes, they were out of Lumiose city, heading for Vaniville town. Mairin and Bonnie were talking to each other about their own adventures. Alain doze off to sleep, same goes to Korrina. Clemont was analysing the data for Ash's synchro-phenomenon. Ash and Serena was talking as well.

They were all doing their own thing when the other passengers was whispering at something. Some were shocked to see at something when they saw out of the window. Ash and Serena wondered why and look out for themselves. They saw Officer Jenny and other policemen scouting the forest. The forest were tangled in dark roots, devouring living tree.

"Everyone stay calm, we will be out of here anytime soon," the driver said through an intercom with a crackling voice, he sounded nervous himself.

"Hey Ash, you're seeing this?" Clemont were from behind the seat whispering. Korrina was there too.

"This is serious business. I think this is why Alain was so reluctant walk and rather use the bus," Korrina finally understood. If they were to walk through t would be unsafe for the whole team.

"Seems like it. But anyways, we are safe in this bus, we just need stay calm and we'll get through this," Ash said in a serious tone. He really want to solve this problem like Alain. The safety of the people in Kalos is their number one priority.

"Alright, I better check on Bonnie, hope she doesn't see this yet," Clemont and Korrina backed down to their seat.

"Its horrifying to see," Serena looked out, covering her mouth. Her eyes were watery forming a tear.

"Hey are you okay? You looked scared," Ash asked softly. Serena then looked away from the window and hugged Ash wish her eyes closed.

"Its just to horrible to see what's outside there," Serena said. She wish that the evil thing hasn't reach to her hometown and be home as soon as possible.

Ash's arms was wide opened when Serena hugged her. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arm around Serena to comfort her. After awhile she was asleep in his arms. Ash was completely frozen but remained calm. 'Guess I have to deal this first than what's out there,' he thought. He was so close to Serena, he smelled flowers from her hair. It was soothing for him. Pikachu also hugged Serena to help his master calm down Serena as well.

Clemont checked on Bonnie behind him, she and her new friend was asleep. Alain was staring outside the window.

"I'm sorry that you guys have to watch all of this, this is just another way to tell you guys this is very serious. Its a good thing your little sister fell asleep," Alain sighed.

"Yeah I'm glad too," Clemont said. "So, who's she?" Clemont asked out of his curiosity.

There was a pause, but Alain couldn't take it anymore hiding the truth. "She's the one I told you about that brother and sister thing. Well she's not my little sister, she's like a sister to me," he said as he turned to look at Mairin. "Her name is Mairin, and she was my travel companion in Kalos and Hoenn," he rubbed Mairin's head.

"Ah I see. I'll leave you alone for now, talk to you later when we arrive," Clemont backed down to his seat.

Alain nodded and rested his eyes for a bit. He eventually fell asleep.

The bus trip then continued for another 30 minutes and they have arrived to Vaniville town. The town itself was quiet, has a lot of barns and has a cap of less than 100 people.

Serena was glad to see the place was still peaceful intact unlike the forest that they went through before. She hopes for that evil roots wont hit their hometown until they have resolve this problem.

After the bus have come to a stop at a small bus station, the bus driver made an announcement that they have arrive to their destination. The passengers and the gangs we're taking turns, from front if the bus to the back, getting off of the bus. Ash and the gang took their time saying thanks to the bus driver.

Once the bus had left, they gang had decided they would not waste time and went straight for Serena's house. They would still have to walk to her home which takes them 20 minutes. They walked pass some shop lot and barns. Bonnie were almost distracted by pokemon ranch as they walk by it.

While they were walking, Serena's pace was getting faster and faster, before finding herself running leaving the rest of the gang. She sure miss her mother, she was so close to her home now. After she arrived at her house, she stared for a while. There was no any changes so far to the house. It was all the same after she left for her journey.

"Hey Serena! Wait up!" Ash came to a stop next to Serena after catching up. The rest of the gang all arrived to where Serena was with Clemont coming in last.

Serena sighed happily, "We're here. Welcome to my home."

In the distance up in the air, there was a shriek coming in close and landed on Serena's hair. The gang reacted to it by saying Serena out loud and pointing above her head. Bonnie and was jumping up and down about it while Mairin was giggling at Serena.

"Huh?" Serena eyeballed upwards without moving her head. She was greeted by a fletchling looking down at her. It was her mom's fletchling.

"Fletchling!" the bird tweeted.

Serena put her hand on her head to grab it but the Fletchling hovered away in the air.

"Fletchling," the bird taunted Serena, as usual. Fletchling was known to behave like this, but only towards Serena. Whenever Grace ask Fletchling to wake Serena up, he would gladly doing it by pecking on her head. Though his intention was good, Serena think he was enjoying doing that.

"Still playful huh?" Serena said jokingly. "Is mum home?" she asked.

The bird shook his head sideways, indicating the answer 'no'.

Ash looked at Serena and she looked disappointed. Maybe she was expecting her to be home and surprise her. "Hey, maybe we can do a surprise to your mother. But first we have to get in or we'll wait outside here," Ash expressed his idea to Serena.

"That's a great idea," Bonnie's face lit up.

"I don't think its such a great idea for guest to spook the owner of the house," Clemont shushed Bonnie.

"Serena is the owner of the house isn't it? She'd allowed it right Serena?" Bonnie said, outsmarting Clemont.

Serena looked at her friends and smile ,"Good idea. This is why I have friends like all of you." Bonnie then turns toward Clemont, giggled at him for losing to her.

"Yea but first we need to be inside," Korrina waved her hand towards the house. "Do you have a spare?" she asked.

"Actually, there is a spare," Serena remembered. Grace told her that she kept a spare key if Serena ever returned and Grace wasn't home. She even showed Serena where she kept it.

Serena walked through her lawn and to Rhyhorn's house. 'She took Rhyhorn for training I guess' she thought as Rhyhorn was not seen in his house. She crawled on the patch of grass into the house and laid down on her back. "There it is," she said as soon as she saw the key were hanging above the hole where she crawled in. She quickly snatched it and got out, swirling the keys in front of her friends.

"Nice hiding spot for a key," Mairin said.

Serena ran up to the front door and had her keys in her hands. Quickly she unlocked the door and opened it. She was greeted again by Fletchling who was waiting inside.

"Welcome to my home sweet home, please come in and be my guest," she said. Serena first led the boys; Ash, Clemont, and Alain to the guest room on the first floor. Then lead Bonnie, Mairin and Korrina to her room where they sleep in.

The gang rested for awhile in their own rooms. The main door was head opening and closing. Serena was first to hear and ran downstairs.

"Well what do we have here," Grace said with both her hands over her hips. "My little girl have grown into a young women," she said tossing the keys onto the desk near the entrance.

"Mother," Serena ran up and hugged her tight. "I miss you," she muffled.

"I miss my baby too," Grace replied. "I see you bring your friend's along too," she said, which broke Serena's hug.

"Hi Grace, its nice to meet you again," Clemont greeted, along with Bonnie.

"Its nice to see my favourite sibling still rolling on this journey with her," Grace replied. "And who might you be?" she said as she turned towards Korrina.

"I'm Korrina, one of the newest member," Korrina greeted her with both her hands behind her.

"And this is Mairin! We've met on the bus on our way here!" Bonnie said holding Mairin's hand.

"Hi, sorry to bother you," Mairin said shyly. Usually, she's not that shy when meeting new people. But she felt that she was an additional member that would create chaos.

"And I'm Alain," Alain introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Good to see a grown-up like you leading the group. You see when Serena first left her journey I always wanted her to find a grown-up adventure partner so he or she can guide her," Grace told the story which embarrassed Serena. "You're quite good looking too you know. Wish you joined earlier when the group started to form" she added.

"Mom stop it!" Serena whispered to her yanking her mother's arm.

"Oh please Serena, we all know have this deep interest with someone, since before your journey started. You can't hide from me," Grace said in a sassy way. Serena's face turned bright red as the other girls were giggling at her.

"Ooooohhh," Mairin got the idea. She then turned to look at Bonnie, who was looking back at her, nodded. Seems like they have something in their minds which they had agreed on when they were in the bus.

"Enough of that, you guys hungry? I'm making pasta for dinner," Grace said who's making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh-oh can we help?" Mairin asked, jumping up and down waving her hands up.

"Sure why not, we'll have a woman only session in the kitchen. And for the boys, they'll have to stay in their room and think what I've said about Serena," Grace teased which made Serena cover her face. "Go get change first we'll start in 10 minutes, I'll ready the ingredients," her voice fades off while she was in the kitchen.

"You hear that! Were going to cook dinner together!" Mairin turned towards Bonnie.

"I'm sure what we're going to be super-duper delicious," Bonnie replied. Both were pumped to help Serena's mother cook for dinner. "Come on lets go to the kitchen," she said. But before she could enter the kitchen, Clemont stopped her.

"Not just yet, both of you go clean yourself and get change first. We boys don't want our food to get dirty by that filthy hands," Clemont said.

"Oh please, the explosion from your alpha-tested machine makes us dirty every time," Bonnie fired a shot, made Clemont a little bit mad but was still calm. "Alright, alright we go get change first," she sighed.

"And I'll make sure you do get changed," Korrina interfered.

Bonnie and Mairin started walking up the stairs. "There goes the sister-figure in my life," Bonnie said under her breath, which Korrina heard.

"What did you say!?" Korrina said angrily, but bonnie and Mairin was already on the second floor. Still angry she followed them upstairs to make sure they do change.

"Too bad for them," Alain folded his arms and giggled. He was happy to see Mairin full of joy again.

"And you guys should lock up in your room when we cook in the kitchen," Serena said to the boys.

"Why do we have to?" Ash asked in a sad voice.

"Because..." Serena took a moment to find the answer but she herself don't know why they should lock themselves up. "Because my mother said so, so go," She said with both her hands on her hips.

"Well ok then," Clemont said. He was alright with the idea of locking themselves up in the room. He felt really tired and needed some rest.

"Fine by me," Alain shrugged.

"What! Don't you guys feel bored? We could battle while we wait for them to cook for dinner," Ash said again.

"There's always time for things, Ash. Use this time to rest yourself," Serena said. Just get ready your tummy to get overloaded for dinner," she giggled and left the boys to help her mother in the kitchen.

It was dead silence. "So what do we do now?" Ash looked at Alain and Clemont back and forth.

"You heard the lady, lets get back to our room," Clemont makes his way back without wasting time.

"You better do it Ash. Women are kinda off the edge if you don't follow what they say," Alain too left Ash, leaving Ash all alone in the hall.

"Fine then," Ash spirit has been demolished. Disappointed, he makes his way to their room.

* * *

 **The Kitchen**

Serena walked into the kitchen to find Grace are preparing the ingredients for the dinner. She missed the kitchen where she used to hangout a lot before her own journey. This was where she learn how to bake.

"Need anything to help with, Mother?" Serena asked politely, not wanting startle Grace.

Grace shook her head, "What about we talk... about anything, while I get ready the ingredients. You look tired and I don't want to make you work just yet."

Serena agreed and sat on the chair just in front of the counter. "So what do you want to talk about?" Serena was ready to answer all questions.

"About your love interest," Grace said and giggled.

"Mom! Not now," Serena responded, full of embarrassment.

"You know, now I remembered him when you were talking on and on about him saving you from the evil forest in Kanto when you were little," Grace turns towards her. "Looks like the prince found his princess, but somehow the shoes doesn't fit," she hummed, wondering.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Clearly you do notice that he doesn't see you love him," Grace said, handing Serena a glass of milk. It was good for Serena to drink while expressing her problems.

"Well... he's just has a thick skull, that is all," Serena said before she took a sip of the milk.

"Wow. Hard to believe my daughter is interested in a boy who cant even notice things clearly in front of him," Grace was surprised. "Did you do anything to make him notice your love towards him?"

Serena went silent because she don't want grace to get mad of her actions. "I did give him a kiss," she said in a soft voice, playing with her fingers. She was waiting for Grace's burst.

"You what!" Grace said loudly. Serena called it.

"It was a peck on the lips! I swear! no more than that!" Serena explained with full speed to calm her mother down. "But somehow that isn't enough for him to realize," she said.

"Oh my poor baby," Grace walked towards her daughter a hugged her. "When did you made that step?" she asked. "Goodness me, the Kalosean in you are starting to show up. We Kalosean can be romantic but I didn't know Kanto people were cannot see that."

"Mother! Stop it! It... happened Not a week ago on in Lumiose City. He even called it a date," Serena said.

"Hmm strange. Maybe he's trying to hide his feelings for you but slipped?," Grace suspected.

"But why?"

"I don't know but time will tell." Grace replied. She felt sorry for Serena, after all she had done. "You'll figure it out. Women will always figure it out."

Their talk was interrupted as footstep was heard getting closer and closer. Fletchling was flying into the kitchen and landed on Grace's hair. Later, Bonnie entered the room.

"Where did the Fletching go?" she looked around the kitchen while scratching her head.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Serena asked, she turns toward her.

"I was trying to be friendly with it and it pecked me on the head!" Bonnie with a pouty face.

Fletchling retaliated on Grace hair. "Well he just said that you were trying to squish him," Grace translated what the pokemon had said.

"I wanted to hug him that is all," Bonnie looked down. "Sorry that I hurt you Fletchling. I didn't mean to hurt you," Bonnie's voice was sad and soft.

The red bird stared at Bonnie and flew off from Grace's hair, landed on Bonnie's hair. It appears that Bonnie had gained his trust and was really happy about it.

"Hey, Fletchling landed on your head, not fair," Mairin said, who entered the kitchen along with Korrina. Mairin stopped on her track when Fletchling decided to go onto her head next.

"See, told you it wouldn't harm," Bonnie said with happiness.

"Cool," Mairin eye-balled up to look at Fletchling but cant see it. Her thick hair pretty much covered her view.

"And both of you should've be more careful handling pokemon next time or you'll get hurt," Korrina said to both the toddlers from behind.

"But...," Bonnie and Mairin said at the same time.

"It's ok to befriend with pokemon, but do remember Korrina's advice at all times," Grace interrupted.

"You heard her right, listen to what the gym leader says as it could be useful in the future when you're on your own pokemon journey," Serena continued.

"Ok!" the girls said with joy.

"Korrina is a gym leader?" Grace was surprised. "How long have you been a gym leader at a young age," she asked as she wipes her hand with a towel nearby.

"Nearly two years now, a year ahead of Clemont," Korrina said. She sure gain a lot of experience when she first become a gym leader. Sometimes she forgot the protocol such as giving gym badges if the challengers win or given any advice to those who lose against her.

"Yup, that's how my big brother got into dating with her," Bonnie whispered loudly to Grace.

"Bonnie!"

All of the girls laughed, making the kitchen more cheerful. They continued their talk while prepping the ingredients taken out by Grace. It has been a long time for Serena to have a long nice chat with her mother. She missed it so much when she began her journey, and now she's glad to be back.

 **\- End of Chapter -**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone, Sup13 here. Don't panic, this isn't a bad news, well kind of. Just wanted to tell you readers that the story will be going slow for now. I'm just a first year student in a university for my degree, so I would be busy 100% of the time and can't go back to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D


End file.
